Amor entre lirios
by nikachan123
Summary: UA. Cuatro hermanos, una madre fallecida, una hermana adoptada. Cuando quieres a alguien tanto para prometer cuidarla toda la vida y de repente te das cuenta de que la amas, ¿qué puede pasar? Inuyasha y Kagome tampoco lo saben... ¿llegarán a saberlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Ummm hola… A ver… Lo cierto es que estoy nerviosa por cómo va a ser acogido este fic…Es mi primer fic de Inuyasha. Hasta la fecha llevo escritos unos cuantos, todos de Harry Potter, así que este, no es solo el primero de Inuyasha, sino también el primero de anime que hago.**

**En realidad, sólo es una idea… pensé en hacerlo de Harry Potter, pero luego me di cuenta de que los personajes que acudían a mi cabeza estaban más bien hechos para Ranma y Akane o para Inuyasha y Kagome… Así que surgió esto. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y si no lo es… bueno… siempre podéis decírmelo y borraré el prólogo de la historia, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Un besito para todos y disfrutad con la lectura siempre. Recordad que sólo es el prólogo y que los personajes no me pertenecen… a ver qué os parece… Nos leemos pronto!!**

Prólogo.

Escuchó como su hermano mayor lo llamaba. Ni siquiera se movió de la rama del árbol donde estaba. No tenía ninguna intención de ir a casa. No tenía ninguna intención de estar en casa cuando su madre entrara con su nueva hermana en brazos. Era lo suficientemente mayor para saber que no era su hermana de verdad, sólo… su madre se había cansado de tener hijos varones y había decidido acoger legalmente a la hija de la tía Atsuka después de que ésta resultara muerta en un accidente de avión y no tuviera a nadie más en el mundo.

Nadie le había preguntado. Nadie le había preguntado si quería tener ningún otro hermano. Ya era suficiente con haber tenido a Miroku y a Kouga después de él sin preguntarle como para tener que aceptar ahora a una niña. Arrugó la frente. Conocía a las niñas de su colegio. Eran… raras. Vestían vestidos de flores y lloraban cuando alguien les dejaba una lagartija sobre la mesa. Y se enfadaban sin ninguna razón y luego, el domingo, se vestían y revoloteaban alrededor de su hermano mayor pestañeando de forma exagerada mientras Sesshomaru les sonreía delicadamente con aquella extraña frialdad que ambos compartían y que habían heredado de su padre, ya muerto.

-¡Inuyasha! –gritó de nuevo Sesshomaru.

El niño de doce años volvió a ignorarle. Él no había pedido otra hermana, ni siquiera aunque no fuera su hermana. Su madre se lo había explicado. Iban a acogerla hasta que cumpliera los veinticinco años, se lo había prometido a su hermana, Atsuka, una promesa de hacía muchos años y que ella iba a cumplir ahora.

Pero a él eso le daba igual. Estaban bien como estaban, incluso era demasiado tener que ocuparse de Miroku y Kouga… cuando esos dos se ponían de acuerdo para hacer trastadas tenía que mantener un ojo sobre ellos cada segundo. La última vez que los perdió de vista fue en el picnic que se realizaba cada año por la primavera en la pradera de Lirios, Kouga y Miroku terminaron en el establo, a punto de ser pisoteados por una yegua que, si no hubiese sido por Inuyasha que acudió a tranquilizarla, les hubiera partido la crisma.

Pero a pesar de quejarse de ellos… les quería. Bueno, quizá no lo demostrara de forma tan abierta como su madre desearía que lo hiciera pero él les quería… a su modo. Les protegería. Les protegería siempre de todo. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo cuando habían nacido y hasta el momento lo había cumplido, del mismo modo en que Sesshomaru había prometido cuidar de su madre desde que su padre había muerto hacía pocos meses, algo que, sinceramente, ninguno de los dos hermanos había lamentado.

Kouga y Miroku eran demasiado pequeños para darse cuenta, pero ellos no. Aún tenían bien presentes el modo en que su padre llegaba a beber, el monstruo en el que se convertía y las palizas brutales que les propinaba a su madre y a ellos si alguno de los dos intentaba interponerse.

Quizá por eso Inuyasha había prometido proteger a los más pequeños que él y no era extraño que apareciera en casa con animales heridos desde pájaros hasta serpientes, cualquier criatura viva que estuviera siendo lastimada de un modo u otro, encontraba en Inuyasha Taisho la protección que necesitaban.

-¡Inu! –esta vez frunció el ceño y miró a través de la rama del árbol en la que estaba apoyado al pequeño Kouga de cinco años que parecía saber exactamente donde estaba, porque, aunque sabía que era imposible que pudiera verle, Kouga se había dirigido hacia el árbol y miraba hacia la copa-.¡Inu!

Era una jugarreta por parte de Sesshomaru enviar al pequeño para que lo buscara. Su hermano sabía perfectamente que era incapaz de permanecer en el árbol ignorando a su hermano y mucho menos dejar que volviera a casa solo y con los ojos azules tan brillantes que tenía a sus seis años confundidos por que él no hubiera atendido a su llamada.

Farfulló algo entre dientes y empezó a moverse; colocó pies y manos en los lugares adecuados y empezó a bajar por aquel árbol que conocía tan bien, saltando de la rama más baja a dos metros del suelo cuando llegó a ella y aterrizando perfectamente en el suelo frente a Kouga.

-¿Qué? –preguntó malhumorado.

Kouga le miró y le sonrió antes de tomarle la mano como siempre hacía. Adoraba a su hermano mayor. Era cierto que tenía un carácter de mil demonios y que nadie se atrevía a meterse con él ni a gritarle sobre todo si Inuyasha les miraba de forma gélida y fría, la misma mirada que Sesshomaru tenía y que por más que él y Miroku intentaran imitar sólo conseguían poner caras raras que acababan haciendo reír más que intimidar a nadie, era cierto… igual que era cierto que el color de sus ojos, un color parecido a la miel pero más dorados era extraño y que con su cabello negro desordenado a veces parecía un salvaje, pero él sabía la verdad y era que su hermano siempre estaba allí para él.

Inuyasha era quien le abría su cama cuando por las noches de tormenta él empezaba a llorar y era él quien había prometido enseñarle a montar a caballo y quién ya había empezado a tratarlo como un hombrecito enseñándole a pescar. No era malo. Sólo… demasiado reservado. No confiaba en nadie, y de eso, incluso un niño de seis años como él, se daba cuenta. Pero no le culpaba. No podía culparle. Sintió la mirada de Inuyasha sobre él y le sonrió.

-Sesshomaru ha traído a mamá y a Kagome, ¿no quieres conocerla?

Y antes de que Inuyasha replicara nada, el pequeño ya estaba tirando de la mano de Inuyasha hacia el interior de la casa, en medio de aquel hermoso prado y que estaba a diez kilómetros del pueblo; un poco apartado, sí, pero era un lugar perfecto para poder cuidar de los tres caballos que la familia Taisho poseía y que una vez había sido mucho más.

Era una casa grande, de pareces enlaminadas y pintadas de blanco, con puertas y ventanas de marcos blancos también que en verano siempre estaban abiertas y en invierno se cerraban con las fuertes lluvias y vientos y con un techo de tejas rojas que se cubrían en invierno si daba la casualidad de que nevara, con aquella capa blanca que también se extendía por el prado y la senda que llevaba hasta la casa. Un pequeño porche donde había un columpio en uno de los extremos invitaba a sentarse en primavera a tomar un poco de limonada recién hecha. El interior de la casa era tan hogareño como el exterior; muebles de madera de un color suave, paredes pintadas de colores pastel que invitaban a quedarse allí, sofás cómodos de colores sencillos que contrastaban con los vivos de los cojines. Un pasillo se abría cuando entradas en la casa, a un lado, un enorme arco de madera dejaba ver el interior de un cómodo salón, en el lado izquierdo; en el otro extremo, una pequeña sala que servía a la vez como despacho y que era el lugar donde su hermano Sesshomaru solía encerrarse para cuadrar los balances de la casa y a estudiar con la intención de obtener una beca y poder estudiar Economía en la Universidad de la ciudad, cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor para ello. Al final del pasillo y comunicando con el salón, una cocina, una enorme cocina de muebles negros que siempre olía a pan recién hecho, a bollos y a galletas. A comida de verdad y no a la que habían tenido que comer durante los años en que su padre había estado vivo. Una puerta conducía al porche trasero donde un jardín de lirios y rosas aguardaba a ser admirado. Un pequeño camino conducía hasta los establos, donde tres magníficos ejemplares, tan bien tratados como humanos, habitaban. Tras el hueco de la pequeña sala, una biblioteca se comunicaba con la misma, donde los más pequeños se dedicaban a investigarlo todo antes de que alguno de los mayores los sacaran de allí reprendiéndoles por no ser más cuidadosos con los libros, una de las mayores pasiones de Inuyasha que compartía con su madre.

Las escaleras estaban a un lado del pasillo y, bajo el hueco que estas formaban, un pequeño cuarto de baño en tonos azulados y blancos que siempre estaba impecable. Subiendo las escaleras enmoquetadas de un suave color rojizo se llegaba al piso superior. Tres habitaciones a la derecha, un cuarto de baño más completo que el anterior y dos habitaciones más a la izquierda, una de ellas la de matrimonio con su propio cuarto de baño. Todo decorado con todos suaves que no dañaban la vista. Todo hermoso, delicado, perfecto. Resultaba extraño, sobre todo para Sesshomaru e Inuyasha poder ver tanto color cuando siempre habían vivido en gris.

Dejó que Kouga lo condujese hasta el salón después de colgar la chaqueta en el perchero que había en la entrada e ignorando la mirada de advertencia de los ojos de Sesshomaru que él, se limitó a responder enarcando una ceja, retándole a que dijera algo. Sesshomaru, demasiado acostumbrado al carácter explosivo de su hermano pequeño, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-La próxima vez le enviaré a él directamente –se limitó a decir-. Vamos, pasa, mamá está deseando que la veas.

Esa simple frase bastó y los dos hermanos lo sabían. Inuyasha jamás haría nada que pudiera hacer enfadar a su madre. Nunca.

Miroku la observaba desde detrás de su madre, poniendo caras tontas y raras para hacerla reír, él sonrió. Miroku era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera si se lo proponía; era increíble la fuerza de voluntad, en ese aspecto que el niño de ocho años tenía.

Miró a la pequeña escuchando como Sesshomaru entraba detrás de él en el salón y sintiendo como Kouga soltaba su mano, como siempre hacía al llegar a casa, y sentirse protegido y a salvo.

Estaba aferrada a la parte delantera de la blusa de su madre. Sentada en su regazo y mirándolo todo con grandes ojos. Unos ojos marrones, dulces, como el chocolate que tantas veces había tenido que confiscarle a Miroku para que no despertara al día siguiente con dolor de estómago. Era pequeña, tres años, si no recordaba mal era lo que su madre le había dicho que tenía, pero era físicamente pequeña… Frunció el ceño. Delgada y con el rostro blanco dejaba ver unos bracitos delgados que se aferraban con fuerza a la tela de la camisa. El cabello, negro como la noche tenía cierto color azulado, como el río cuando brillaba bajo la luna en verano. Y parecía triste y confundida, incluso melancólica… como si una niña de tres años pudiera recordar algo de su pasado.

La miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño y la niña dejó de mirar a su alrededor para fijarse en él. La mujer le sonrió con dulzura.

-Inuyasha… ven… tienes que conocer a tu nueva hermana…

Desconfiada, temblorosa y triste. Inuyasha conocía aquellos síntomas. Recordó lo que su madre le había dicho antes de hablar con los cuatro para decirles que acogería a esa niña hasta los veinticinco años.

¿Cómo podría alguien pensar siquiera en hacerle las atrocidades que su madre le había contado a una niña tan pequeña?

Se acercó hasta ella y los grandes ojos chocolate le miraron curiosa. Él no se apartó ni se sintió incómodo bajo aquella mirada. Sabía que eran sus ojos lo que atraían su curiosidad. Con Miroku y Kouga también había sido así, incluso Sesshomaru se le quedaba mirando a veces cuando él creía que no lo veía, y se limitaba a sonreírle cuando él le devolvía la mirada indicándole que sabía que le estaban mirando. Ojos dorados… un extraño color. Pero a él le gustaba.

-Mira Inuyasha… nuestra hermana, se llama Kagome –informó Miroku orgulloso.

Tan pronto como el niño de doce años se acercó a la pequeña, ésta, estiró sus bracitos hacia él, en un gesto que indicaba claramente que quería que la cogieran. Inuyasha, instintivamente, lo hizo y se sorprendió de lo poco que la niña pesaba. La pequeña, sonrió y acercó su rostro al pecho del niño donde cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de reír suavemente, llenando el salón con su risa y haciendo reír a Kouga y Miroku también, de forma contagiosa.

Risas. Aquella casa llevaba demasiado tiempo sin una risa sincera.

-Es curioso…-comentó la mujer de la habitación-, no me ha soltado en todo el rato, ni siquiera ha querido que Sesshomaru la cogiese –le sonrió a su hijo mayor-. Pero parece que tú le gustas.

Inuyasha escuchó las palabras de su madre. A él también le gustaba la pequeña.

-Kagome… -susurró él con la pequeña todavía en brazos-. No van a volver a hacerte daño… nunca, te lo prometo… Voy a protegerte siempre.

Y como si la niña hubiera comprendido aquellas palabras, le regaló la sonrisa más maravillosa que el niño había visto en su vida, únicamente comparable a la sonrisa de su madre.

En aquel instante, Inuyasha se juró a sí mismo que iba a mantener esa promesa. Eternamente.


	2. Retazos de una infancia

**Hola a todo el mundo, que tal?? Bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a las siguientes personas:**

**Rubert, Lily Granger Potter, Ninde Black, Vampiro Hanyou, AIK-17, lina, alex, sonia estrada, Manuel, Jimena-chan, FENIXGIRL, serena tsukino chiba, Rosa cipagauta, Duciell, Belin03**

**No me esperaba tantos reviews, en serio, es maravilloso ver como lo que una escribe es recibido de esta forma.**

**Segundo, quiero pedir perdón por adelantado si cometo algún error en la descripción de los personajes… hace mucho que no veo Inuyasha y mi cabeza está algo perdida, así que si veis algo raro ignorarlo, después de todo es un UA, ok?**

**Y tercero, recordad que los personajes no son míos sino de su genial autora original, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Ah, sí cuarto, ¿a qué esperáis? Venga, a leer!!! Nos vemos abajo!!**

Capítulo uno. Retazos de una infancia.

La vio correr hacia los establos y enarcó una ceja. Aquella niña podía ser peor que Kouga y Miroku juntos si se lo proponía. Sólo tenía cuatro años pero era mejor mantenerla vigilada en corto que pasarse después, como había ocurrido la última vez, cuatro horas buscándola, para terminar encontrándola debajo de la cama de Sesshomaru, alegando que se había quedado dormida jugando al escondite.

Resopló y bajó del árbol con un salto ágil y calmadamente se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa. La risa de Kouga lo distrajo un momento y miró hacia el porche donde su madre y él parecían estar jugando a algo. Sonrió.

Le gustaba ver a su madre sonreír. Era… contagioso. La mujer se sintió observada y levantó la cabeza un segundo para ver al niño de trece años mirándola. Se sorprendió al verle sonreír.

Inuyasha podía a veces, pecar de ser tan frío como una vez lo había sido Itoshi, pero jamás sería como él. Nunca. Tenía sus ojos y su misma mirada desafiante, atrevida, orgullosa, daba la sensación de que a sus trece años estaba dispuesto a desafiar al mundo por aquello que quería, una actitud que Itoshi jamás había adoptado por carecer del valor para hacerlo.

Jamás podría olvidar la mirada de Inuyasha aquella noche cuando se había interpuesto entre Itoshi y ella para evitar que siguiera golpeándola. Sólo tenía ocho años pero había intentado protegerla. La cicatriz que el niño tenía en el pecho le acompañaría siempre. Había sido por su culpa pero el pequeño nunca la había culpado de ello.

-¿Puedes ir a buscar a Kagome? Es la hora de su baño –dijo la mujer con dulzura.

Inuyasha asintió sin decir nada más. No le sorprendía que su madre lo mirara de aquella manera. A veces, solía hacerlo, igual que lo hacía Sesshomaru y la gente del pueblo. Él sabía que en aquellas miradas escrutadoras lo comparaban con él y eso le dolía en parte pero, por otro lado… ¿qué más le daba? Él nunca iba a ser como Itoshi Taisho. Nunca.

La encontró en un rincón del establo, se había tomado muy en serio la advertencia de Sesshomaru de que se mantuviera alejada de los caballos hasta que midiera al menos un metro y medio, aunque la verdad, después de ver como la pequeña tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para ver a los animales, Inuyasha estaba más que seguro que la niña no tenía ningún tipo de interés en acercarse a ellos.

Estaba sentada en una bala de heno; haciendo acopio de sus pasos silenciosos, se sentó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, enana? –le preguntó.

Kagome le miró. A sus cuatro años, la mirada perdida con la que había entrado en aquella casa había sido sustituida por una mirada dulce e inteligente que lo miraban todo con ojos curiosos.

Ojos curiosos que estaban enrojecidos en aquellos momentos. El muchacho arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que hayas llorado? –inquirió.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a Maru? –preguntó la pequeña. Inuyasha enarcó una ceja pero no contestó. Sabía que era suficiente con mirarla durante un buen rato para que ella lo confesara todo, así que esperó. Dos segundos después ella volvió a hablar-. Quería pintar y he entrado en su… en su… -arrugó la frente.

-¿Despacho? –ayudó Inuyasha.

-Sí. Ahí –resolvió la pequeña-. Y he cogido una hoja de papel… y entonces se ha caído el bote de tinta encima de otros papeles que tenían esa cosa que hacen los mayores…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-Eso que mamá hace cuando va al banco –insistió la pequeña.

-¿Te refieres a una firma?

-Sí, eso. Y ahora él se va a enfadar conmigo y voy a volver con tío Kobatsu y… -sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

-Ey, enana, no llores –le pidió Inuyasha abandonando su lugar en el heno y arrodillándose delante de la pequeña-. Así que has arruinado algunos documentos de Sesshomaru y ahora tienes miedo de que él se enfade, ¿mmm?

-No… -él la miró-… si Maru se enfada conmigo tendría razón… pero no quiero ir con tío Kobatsu, no quiero volver allí…

-No vas a volver –le aseguró Inuyasha mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa-. Voy a protegerte siempre, Kagome, no vas a ir a ningún lado sin mí ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió y él la abrazó.

-Pequeña tontita… -dijo con afecto-… Te diré lo que vamos a hacer… -le acarició el cabello y la niña escuchó sus palabras-. Vamos a ver a Sesshomaru –ella se revolvió pero él no aflojó su abrazo firme-… tranquila, no va a enfadarse… vamos a explicarle qué ha pasado y luego mamá te preparará un baño con ese jabón que hace tantas burbujas, ¿te parece?

-Pero Maru…

-Shhhh –la hizo callar él-. No va a enfadarse contigo –se separó y la miró suavemente-. Y si lo hace también tendrá que enfadarse conmigo –le dijo haciéndola reír mientras le daba un golpecito en la nariz.

Ella rió suavemente y Luna y Medianoche alzaron sus cabezas al escuchar aquella risa infantil en el establo. Inuyasha la tomó en brazos.

-Vamos. Sesshomaru no es tan malo… -la animó.

- Kouga dice que tú eres peor cuando te enfadas –comentó la pequeña con la inocencia característica de los cuatro años que Inuyasha dudaba que él hubiese tenido alguna vez.

-¿Eso dice? –arqueó una ceja-. No te preocupes, no voy a enfadarme contigo nunca –le susurró como si fuera un secreto.

La niña sonrió encantada y se abrazó a su hermano con fuerza mientras dejaba que él la llevara a casa. Siempre se sentía protegida cuando él estaba cerca.

Inuyasha había tenido razón. Sesshomaru no sólo no se había enfadado con ella sino que le había pedido perdón porque hacía semanas que le había prometido acondicionar un trocito de la pequeña sala para que ella pudiera pintar y dibujar y aún no lo había hecho. Luego le había sonreído y después de besarla en la frente, él mismo se había ofrecido a bañarla. Habían estado jugando con la espuma y las burbujas hasta que su piel suave había adoptado el tacto de una pasa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Catorce años. Tenía catorce años y su madre acababa de morir. Un infarto. Eso era lo que habían dicho los médicos. Él sabía que era la larga espera después de una vida llena de tristeza en la que él y sus hermanos habían sido lo único que la había hecho sonreír.

Se aflojó la corbata que alguien, no sabía quien, había insistido en que se pusiera y la dejó caer desde la rama del árbol donde estaba… a su madre no le hubiera importado que fuera a su funeral sin corbata.

Sesshomaru no le había dicho nada cuando había dejado a Miroku a su cargo y había salido de la casa, mirando a todos, desafiándoles con la mirada a que le dijeran algo, a que le retaran a que susurraran y murmuraran que era un mal hijo por salir de la casa cuando hacía menos de dos horas que habían enterrado a su madre. ¿Qué sabrían ellos? Suspiró. ¿Qué sabía nadie?

Su hermano mayor le había mirado asintiendo, comprendiendo y compartiendo el dolor que en aquellos momentos ambos tenían en sus corazones. Habían perdido a su madre. Para siempre…

Nada volvería a ser igual. Cuando se levantara por las mañanas no habría nadie a quien protestar cuando le fuera a dar un beso que siempre terminaba aceptando pese a su pose de chico duro porque en el fondo, le encantaba. Nadie volvería a sonreírle con indulgencia cuando se escapara de misa y Sesshomaru fuera a buscarle y lo devolviese ante la mirada de los feligreses. No volvería a probar la tarta de limón que preparaba para el verano ni volvería a ayudarla a recolectar las manzanas del árbol.

Miroku no volvería a hacerla enfadar después de estar correteando por la casa con las botas llenas de barro y no volvería a verla sonreír del modo en que lo hacía disimuladamente cuando Sesshomaru regañaba a alguno de los pequeños, riéndose del comportamiento adulto del mayor de los Taisho.

Kouga… Kouga nunca escucharía de su madre el sermón de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres y no aprendería a bailar como un caballero ni podría escucharla reír divertida mientras le contaba las travesuras que ella también había hecho de pequeña.

No… nada iba a ser igual de nuevo… Y Kagome… Por todos los dioses… sólo tenía cinco años… había perdido a su madre, su padre no quería saber nada de ella y ellos eran la única familia que tenía y ahora tendría que vivir en una casa con cuatro chicos que no tenían ni idea de mujeres, salvo Sesshomaru, aunque parecía más dispuesto a hacer su carrera y a cuidar de ellos que a preocuparse por las chicas y los problemas que éstas pudieran dar.

Todo iba a cambiar. ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar? No había llorado. No iba a llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte. Fuerte por Miroku, fuerte por Kouga y fuerte por Kagome. Él y Sesshomaru iban a convertirse en los hermanos mayores de los Taisho y él se ocuparía de los pequeños intentando quitarle peso de la responsabilidad a Sesshomaru. Los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas contenidas pero no iba a llorar. No sabría qué explicarles a sus hermanos si le vieran llorando. Ninguno de ellos le había visto llorar nunca.

La última vez que lo había hecho había sido cuando su padre había golpeado tan fuerte a su madre que ésta había perdido la conciencia. Sólo Sesshomaru podría haberlo visto y el mayor, no iba a traicionarlo de esa forma. Tenía que ser fuerte. Ambos iban a serlo. Era una promesa mutua en silencio que se habían hecho durante el entierro de Ayame Taisho.

-¡Inu!-gritó Kouga corriendo hacia el árbol.

Pero Inuyasha no tenía ganas de nada en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera de saber qué le ocurría a Kouga.

-Vuelve a casa, Kouga –le dijo firmemente-. Entraré cuando toda esa gente se haya largado –anunció con firmeza.

Esa gente… Ninguno de ellos había movido un solo dedo por su madre cuando veían como Itoshi la golpeaba. Ni uno solo de ellos. Pero allí estaban. Comiendo su comida, criticando con ojos envidiosos todo lo que había en aquella casa que tanto le había costado a su madre y a sus hermanos mantener, hablando de lo buena mujer que era y de lo mucho que la echarían de menos…

Por eso había salido de allí. Él no tenía tanto aplomo como Sesshomaru y definitivamente, su don de gentes distaba mucho del de su hermano mayor. No habría soportado un segundo más con aquellos hipócritas. No tenía por qué aguantarlos. No en su casa.

-Es que entonces también se habrá ido Kagome –protestó Kouga.

Aquello le hizo centrar los ojos en su hermano.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Hay una señora que dice que va a llevarse a Kagome con su tío porque mamá ya no está aquí. Están hablando en la entrada del camino.

-¿Y la has dejado sola? –preguntó enfadado. Kouga se estremeció y prácticamente tuvo la sensación de que encogía.

-Tenía que venir a buscarte… -se defendió Kouga.

-¡Ve a buscar a Sesshomaru!–gritó Inuyasha saltando del árbol y empezando a correr hacia la entrada del camino- ¡Y date prisa!

Agradeció en silencio su buen estado físico. A Sus catorce años era capaz de recorrer el camino entre su casa y el pueblo de poco más de doce kilómetros en menos de media hora corriendo. Le gustaba correr. Era como… como sentirse libre. Había descubierto en correr y en practicar las artes marciales además de algo extraordinario para desarrollar los músculos, una vía de escape. Una vía de escape que sólo era suya y eso le agradaba, nunca había tenido nada suyo.

Llegó al final del camino en poco tiempo sin siquiera sudar. La mujer tenía sujeta a Kagome por una mano y la niña estaba negando con la cabeza agitadamente.

-¡Kagome! –gritó sin poder contenerse.

-¡Inuyasha! –armándose de valor porque su hermano mayor estuviera allí con ella, la niña le dio una patada a la mujer que la sostenía firmemente por la muñeca y corrió hasta su hermano que la cogió al vuelo con gran facilidad. -Esa vieja bruja me ha dicho que tengo que ir con ella y que no os volveré a ver.

Seguramente debería haberla regañado por llamar así a la mujer, pero en cuanto la miró, se dio cuenta de que la pequeña no iba tan desencaminada… De aspecto serio, delgada, enfundada en una falda de tubo hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca con el cuello demasiado almidonado a juzgar por lo tiesa que caminaba, medias y zapatos de medio tacón negros y un peinado demasiado tirante para nadie además de unas gafas que se sujetaban en su larga nariz aguileña, de fina montura plateada con unas cadenitas que colgaba de su cuello, tuvo que obligarse a no reír para no darle la razón a su hermana. Aquella mujer parecía una bruja.

-No pasa nada, princesa –le dijo con una sonrisa dulce-. No vas a ir a ningún lado, te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

La niña de cinco años asintió firmemente. Confiaba en su hermano mayor. No por nada siempre la había protegido y era el único que nunca la había mentido, ni siquiera cuando se le murió su mascota… Kouga intentó explicarle que había ido a un lugar mejor, pero Inuyasha se había limitado a decir que había muerto y que no volvería.

-¿No sabe que no está bien intentar llevarse a niños de sus casas, señora? –preguntó con toda la mala intención.

-Vengo de parte de la abogada del señor Kobatsu. Se ha enterado de que Ayame Taisho ha fallecido y quiere recuperar la custodia de su sobrina. Enseguida le haré llegar una carta a su hermano mayor y…

Inuyasha soltó a Kagome, le sonrió y luego miró a la mujer dedicándole su mirada más fría, que, debió resultar, a juzgar por la expresión que la mujer presentó en su rostro.

-No se van a llevar a mi hermana –dijo Inuyasha colocando a Kagome detrás de él-. Ni tampoco a mis otros hermanos –le dirigió una mirada helada a la mujer que Kagome había catalogado de vieja bruja-. Así que no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru apareció por el camino con Miroku persiguiéndole y Kouga, colgado de su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas, una costumbre que a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle.

El mayor de los hermanos pareció detener su carrera al ver que la mujer estaba bien. Había temido más por ella que por Inuyasha y Kagome, sabía que la niña estaría bien con Inuyasha cerca y su hermano… bueno… sonrió. A juzgar por la mirada que podría haber sido capaz de congelar el mismo infierno, su hermano podía defenderse perfectamente.

-Soy Sesshomaru Taisho, tutor legal de estos cuatro –dijo amablemente aunque su tono era sutil y su mirada igual de fría que la de Inuyasha-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Vengo de parte de la abogada del señor Kobatsu –informó la mujer, pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-Quiere llevarse a Kagome –dijo sonriendo de medio lado sin apartar la mirada de la mujer y sin soltarse de las manitas de Kagome que lo tenía cogido desde detrás.

-Me temo que tiene que haber un malentendido –dijo Sesshomaru entonces-. Kagome se queda con nosotros.

Esa era la verdad. Kagome se quedaría con ellos. Siempre. Aquel era el lugar donde tenía que estar, ninguno de los hermanos Taisho iba a dejar que nadie volviera a hacerle daño. Absolutamente nadie aunque para ello tuvieran que remover cielo y tierra para procurarle un rincón feliz a la pequeña.

-Lirios Salvajes es un buen lugar para vivir –añadió Kouga armándose de valor-. Y a Kagome le gusta –dijo por si aquello servía de algo.

Inuyasha sonrió al pequeño pero le hizo un gesto para que se callara puesto que la mujer había empezado a hablar y él quería escuchar lo que aquella bruja quería decir.

-Pero una niña…viviendo con cuatro chicos… necesita una educación y…

-Y tendrá una educación –intervino entonces Sesshomaru-, igual que la tengo yo y que la tendrán mis hermanos. Nadie va a separarnos, ¿me entiende? Y si vuelve por aquí con esa idea y hace llorar a nuestra pequeña, les aseguro que se arrepentirán, usted y Kobatsu –amenazó.

-Valiente educación… -exclamó la mujer-. Esa pequeña mocosa me ha llamado vieja bruja y este… demonio de crío me ha contestado como no debe contestarse a una mujer mayor que él. ¿Esa es la educación que va a recibir ella?

-Sí señora, esa es –dijo entonces Kouga-. Y yo le enseñaré a montar a caballo cuando sea grande.

-Y yo le enseñaré a pelear y defenderse –apuntó Miroku sin perder la sonrisa.

-Y yo no voy a dejarla sola nunca –añadió Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sonrió.

-Ya lo ve. No vamos a dejar que nuestra pequeña vaya a ningún sitio. Mi madre prometió cuidarla hasta los veinticinco años, yo ya soy mayor de edad y prometí en el lecho de mi madre adoptar su promesa –dijo solemne-, no voy a dejar de cumplirla. Y ahora, si nos disculpa, nuestra madre acaba de morir, que tenga un buen día.

Y de forma elegante y resuelta, le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Miroku y empujó suavemente a Kouga delante de él para empezar a caminar hacia la casa. Giró la cabeza por encima del hombro para asegurarse que Inuyasha les seguía y sonrió al notar como su hermano no había soltado la mano de Kagome y como, sinceramente, parecía no estar dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿De verdad que vas a cuidarme siempre? –preguntó Kagome que no se había soltado de Inuyasha.

-Claro que voy a cuidarte siempre… -se agachó en mitad del camino y se arrodilló frente a la pequeña, le sonrió, le limpió las lágrimas que aún estaban en su rostro y odió a aquella mujer por haberla hecho llorar haciendo que la carita de la niña estuviese fría por las lágrimas derramadas-. Siempre, pequeña… -se dio la vuelta y ella sonrió comprendiendo-. Vamos, sube –le indicó ayudándola a subirse a su espalda a la que Kagome trepó sin dificultad y donde se sintió segura con él sosteniéndola.

-Inuyasha…

-¿Mmm? –preguntó él empezando a andar con la pequeña en su espalda.

-Te quiero –dijo ella con sinceridad.

El niño sonrió a medias.

-Yo también te quiero, princesa –sonrió cuando ella dejó un beso en su espalda a través de la tela, haciendo un gran ruido a propósito-. Espero que no vayas dando besos por ahí a todo el que te dice que te quiere –añadió bromeando.

-Oh, no –aseguró la niña muy seria-. Sólo a ti. Lo prometo.

Inuyasha rió suavemente. Su madre había muerto, sí; nada volvería a ser igual que antes, desde luego. Pero era un alivio saber que Kagome siempre sería Kagome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru suspiró. La niña de ocho años estaba terriblemente asustada. No le extrañaba. ¿Cómo diablos había subido hasta allí arriba?

Y es que Kagome, había decidido que ya era lo bastante grande para saber por qué a Inuyasha y Kouga les gustaba tanto subir a aquel gran roble y, después de estudiar a conciencia el modo en que sus hermanos subían, ella, aprovechando que Inuyasha estaba en el pueblo, Sesshomaru encerrado en su pequeña oficina, Kouga dando de comer a los caballos y Miroku a saber dónde, aunque ella apostaba que había ido a saludar a los vecinos, o mejor dicho, a la vecina Sango aprovechando que éstos habían tenido un nuevo potrillo, había iniciado su escalada.

Lo había entendido. Por supuesto que había entendido por qué a sus hermanos les gustaba tanto estar allí arriba. Había cerrado los ojos y había sentido el viento tan dentro de ella que le había dado la sensación de que se había llevado todos sus problemas. Y cuando los había abierto de nuevo, la imagen había sido… encantadora.

El pueblo se veía en la distancia, con las casas pintadas de diferente colores y el repicar de las campanas adornando el aire. Lirios Salvajes estaba rodeado de un gran valle y más allá las montañas esculpidas por las que cada día el sol se asomaba tiñendo el cielo de aquella suave mezcla de colores entre anaranjados y rosados que tanto le fascinaban contemplar tumbada entre las flores silvestres. Era un lugar… mágico… sólo podía describirlo aquella palabra… Era un lugar mágico.

Lo que no había pensado la niña era que, si bien había pasado gran tiempo observando como sus hermanos subía al árbol, nunca había prestado demasiada atención al modo en que bajaban. Por eso estaba allí aferrada al tronco, asustada, sin querer soltarse y con un Sesshomaru que se dividía entre la exasperación, la diversión y la preocupación, a los pies del árbol, atento a cualquier movimiento de la niña por si esta caía.

-Vamos, pequeña, yo te cojo –aseguró Sesshomaru.

Kagome volvió a negar con la cabeza sin soltar el tronco del árbol y el mayor de los Taisho suspiró.

Sesshomaru suspiró nuevamente.

-Está bien, ¿quieres que suba contigo? –preguntó calmadamente.

-¡No! –gritó ella-¡Soy grande! –afirmó orgullosa.

Sesshomaru reprimió las ganas de decirle que si fuera grande no estaría atrapada en un árbol, pero se contuvo, aquella niña era igual de orgullosa que Kouga e Inuyasha juntos y eso era demasiado para que cupiera en un cuerpecito de ocho años.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? –preguntó Kouga apareciendo junto al árbol.

-Nuestra hermana tenía ganas de saber qué se siente siendo un pájaro pero al parecer olvidó que no tenía alas –comentó divertido Sesshomaru con las manos en las caderas mirando a la niña.

Kouga soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué haceis aquí?

Sesshomaru giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Miroku que acababa de llegar de casa de los vecinas y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo está el nuevo potro? –preguntó.

-Muy bien –sonrió Miroku-. El señor Koisho afirma que será tan buen corredor como su padre –añadió.

-¡Ja! –se escuchó la voz de Kagome haciendo que Miroku mirase a su alrededor para verla. Sesshomaru rió-. ¡Sólo has ido para ver a mi amiga Sango! –repitió la misma voz.

Miroku miró a su hermano mayor con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Es que te has vuelto ventrílocuo? –le preguntó burlón.

-Te dije que dejaras tranquila a esa niña –contestó el mayor ignorando la pregunta burlona de su hermano.

-¡Sango dice que ha intentado besarla! –se escuchó la voz de Kagome de nuevo.

Esta vez, Kouga rió mucho más fuerte. Miroku miró hacia arriba y enarcó una ceja al ver a la niña en el árbol, aferrada al tronco como si la vida, nunca mejor dicho, le fuera en ello.

-¡Ay, pequeña! –exclamó él desde abajo-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

-¡Bajarme de aquí! –contestó ella como si fuera lo más evidente.

Una risa profunda y suave escapó de la garganta del muchacho de once años que empezó a subir por el tronco con gestos expertos, sin dejar de reír. Sesshomaru y Miroku lo miraban desde abajo.

-Hola –dijo Kouga sonriendo al llegar junto a la niña-. ¿Se puede saber cómo has subido?

-Pues del mismo modo que tú –le respondió ella. Kouga ahogó una carcajada.

-Puede ser, pero yo después sé bajar –le contestó el niño. Miró hacia abajo. Tres metros de altura-. ¿No podrías haberte quedado en alguna rama más baja? Yo no tengo tanta fuerza como Inuyasha aún… -protestó.

-Inuyasha está en la tienda de la señora Kaede –informó ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -suspiró-. Está bien. Baja detrás de mí, ¿de acuerdo? –Kagome le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y él le sonrió besándola en la frente-, estarás bien. Sesshomaru está abajo, no vas a caerte.

La niña asintió, aún no demasiado convencida, empezando a bajar siguiendo los pasos de Kouga y sus instrucciones, sintiéndose más segura al saber que su hermano estaba tan cerca de ella y sabiendo que él no iba a dejar que le pasara nada malo.

El ruido del coche de Sesshomaru les desconcentró unos segundos y antes de que pudieran avisarle, los ojos de Inuyasha ya habían encontrado los de la niña que lo miraron asustada.

El chico de diecisiete años ahogó una maldición con el fuerte portazo que dio al coche al apagar el motor y bajar de allí y se dirigió rápido hacia el árbol donde Sesshomaru y Miroku aún esperaban.

-¿Qué diablos… ¡Kagome! –gritó Inuyasha desde debajo del árbol.

-¡Inuyasha! –gritó ella mientras seguía bajando siguiendo las indicaciones de Kouga.

-Anda, salta, yo te cojo –le dijo el chico de ojos dorados.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de decirle que eso ya lo había intentado él y que no iba a funcionar y antes siquiera de poder abrir la boca, la niña se había soltado del árbol ante la atónita y asustada mirada de Miroku y Kouga. Inuyasha, tal y como había prometido, la cogió al vuelo.

-No vuelvas a subir ahí sola –le reprendió el chico de diecisiete años.

-No lo haré, pero me enseñarás a bajar, ¿verdad? –preguntó sonriendo.

Inuyasha la cogió con más fuerza abrazándola contra su pecho y rió.

-De acuerdo, pero hoy no. He traído helado de fresa, del que te gusta, ¿quieres ayudarme a meter la compra en la nevera ante de que se derrita? –miró a sus hermanos y les sonrió burlón-. ¿Es que no podéis controlarla? –les preguntó entre la burla y la preocupación.

Los tres hermanos Taisho vieron como Inuyasha entraba en la casa con Kagome aún en brazos mientras ésta sonreía y se limitaba a decirles adiós con la mano de forma inocente. Miroku sonrió. Aquella niña iba a acabar con los nervios de toda la familia.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Sesshomaru entonces.

Miroku sonrió.

-Anda, Kouga, baja ya de ahí –le dijo a su hermano pequeño y luego miró hacia donde Sesshomaru miraba-. Cualquiera diría que son hermanos de verdad –sonrió a medias.

Sesshomaru también sonrió. Sí, cualquiera lo diría.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Volvió a pasearse por la tienda de forma inquieta, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en aquellos momentos que pudiera ver como Miroku Taisho perdía la compostura de aquella forma aún teniendo dieciséis años. Miró de nuevo hacia la trastienda donde su hermana pequeña había desaparecido con la amable señora Kaede y suspiró al ver que por mucho que mirara, su hermana no aparecía.

¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Él sólo la había llevado al pueblo porque tenía que comprarle algo de ropa. Un vestido nuevo y unas botas y vaqueros porque había insistido en que quería empezar a aprender a montar a caballo. Sólo eso. Iba a ser muy fácil. Ir al pueblo, comprar y subir de nuevo a casa. Sólo eso. Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Pero claro, siempre que él estaba en algo, tenía que ocurrir algo… Y Kagome de repente había decidido, después de ir al baño del bar de Shippo, que no quería un vestido, ni unas botas, que quería irse a casa y meterse en la cama y no salir de allí hasta que cumpliera los veinte o hasta que dejara de dolerle la barriga, lo que antes sucediera.

Miroku no había sabido qué hacer pero por suerte para él, después de que la niña le asegurase quince veces que no iba a decirle nada y aunque no lo hiciera él se hubiese fijado en las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza seguramente, la señora Kaede estaba en el bar en aquel momento compartiendo una taza de café con Shippo que siempre bromeaba con la mujer diciendo que quería casarse con ella pese a que él pudiera pasar por su nieto, había mirado a la niña y con una sonrisa le había tomado de la mano.

-Ven conmigo, preciosa –le había dicho dulcemente-, iremos a mi tienda y allí te explicaré lo que pasa, ¿de acuerdo?

Miroku había salido detrás de ellas nervioso y allí llevaba, media hora en la tienda, paseándose sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo con su pequeña hermana. Si le pasaba algo, Inuyasha lo mataba, seguro, y luego Kouga lo trocearía y Sesshomaru se encargaría de triturarlo y además…

-Bueno, ya está –dijo la señora Kaede saliendo de la trastienda con Kagome que lucía una encantadora sonrisa-. Ya está todo arreglado.

Miroku miró a su hermana. Las mejillas rojas aún seguían allí pero sus ojos, antes asustados, mostraban fuerza y determinación. Miroku no pudo evitar pensar que si ella hubiera tenido los ojos dorados, hubiese sido la misma mirada de Inuyasha. Observó que llevaba en la mano una bolsa por donde asomaba la falda que había llevado aquel día y que en lugar de ella, se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros negros cortos.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó el chico sin atreverse a hacer ninguna pregunta por temor a que ella pudiera, de alguna forma culparlo de algo.

-Sí… -contestó Kagome-. La señora Kaede me lo explicó todo –se giró hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado y le sonreía con amabilidad-. Ahora está todo bien. Ya soy una señorita –informó con gesto serio y ojos divertidos y brillantes.

Miroku parpadeó intentando entender aquellas palabras. Suspiró cuando su mente lo procesó. Once años… Kagome tenía once años… le había dolido la tripa y había estado tan avergonzada que había querido ir de nuevo a casa y esconderse… tenía que haberlo supuesto antes, pero claro… a él no le había pasado eso nunca y no iba a pasarle nunca.

Miroku se agachó frente a ella y le revolvió el cabello de forma agradable y dulce.

-Sí, sí lo eres –le dijo-. Pero aún eres mi hermana pequeña, ¿verdad?

-Claro –contestó ella divertida.

-¿Demasiado pequeña para que te vean con tu hermano mayor tomando un helado? –preguntó él.

-¿De chocolate? –preguntó la pequeña de vuelta.

La señora Kaede rió divertida. Miroku odiaba el chocolate desde aquella vez que se había empachado siendo un niño. Vio como el chico protestaba con una mirada asqueada pero se contuvo de decir nada.

-De acuerdo… de chocolate… -se rindió ante la mirada de la niña-. Pero lo quiero lejos de mí –advirtió. Kagome rió contenta y Miroku miró a la anciana mujer-. Muchas gracias, señora Kaede –agradeció sinceramente-. Yo… bueno… no sabría que haber hecho –sonrió nervioso-, en realidad creo que ninguno de nosotros hubiera…

-No digas tonterías, Miroku –le dijo ella-, habríais sabido qué hacer. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo con esta preciosa criatura –le sonrió a Kagome y luego miró con picardía al chico-, y Sango me dijo que cuidabas muy bien de Kagome…

La niña sonrió y como siempre que ocurría cuando alguien mencionaba a Sango, su amiga que tenía un año más que ella, las mejillas de Miroku se sonrojaron ligeramente, algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que Miroku siempre hacía sonrojar a los demás y nunca al revés, salvo con la mención de Sango, por no hablar cuando estaba Sango en persona.

-Sí, bueno… nosotros… ¿vamos a comprar esas botas? –sugirió Miroku recuperando el color habitual de su rostro.

Kagome asintió divertida.

-Gracias, señora Kaede –dijo con cortesía-. Vendré el sábado y le traeré una de esas tartas de manzana que tanto le gustan –le aseguró.

-Que os divirtáis y ya sabes que si necesitas algo que estos cuatro no puedan entender o explicarte, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras… -bromeó sabiendo que los chicos Taisho querían a aquella niña con toda su alma.

Sonrió cuando les vio salir de la tienda. Esa pequeña… Al menos había encontrado un lugar en el que vivir y donde era feliz. Los hermanos Taisho morirían antes de dejar que algo le pasara a Kagome. Sonrió. En realidad, todo el que conociera a Kagome tendrían ese sentimiento de protección.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru aparcó la furgoneta a un lado del camino, apagó el motor y suspiró mientras sus mangos continuaban aferradas al volante. Frunció el ceño. Tendría que haber estudiado derecho y no empresariales. Ese fue el comentario que se le cruzó por la mente.

Miró la carpeta que había en el asiento del copiloto y cerró los ojos un segundo, como si creyera que haciendo eso y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que desapareciera, lo haría… cuando abrió los ojos la carpeta seguía allí, y, dentro de ella, la carta que había recibido aquella misma tarde, mezclada con los documentos de la tienda de la señora Kaede que él dirigía desde hacía poco más de dos meses.

Kagome. Había recibido una carta de la abogada del tío de Kagome que exigía que la chica regresara de nuevo con él. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Ella sólo tenía doce años y era menor de edad, y a pesar de que él se había hecho cargo de ella como su tutor leal, su tío podía reclamarla.

No entendía aquella insistencia. La hermana de su madre le había dicho que cuidara de ella hasta los veinticinco… y era él quien estaba cumpliendo aquella promesa después de la muerte de su madre… ¿por qué querían alejarla de Kobatsu? No tenía sentido… Aquel hombre era la única familia que tenía y sin embargo… No, había algo allí que definitivamente no tenía sentido, para nada…

Tomó la carpeta y salió del coche mientras se decía a sí mismo que debería ir a Tokio a buscar un buen abogado. Quizá Tottosai, él siempre había sido amigo de su madre y pese a que no había podido acudir al funeral, siempre se había preocupado por ellos. Iría a verle aquella misma semana, tenía que saber qué estaba pasando…

-¡Lo estoy haciendo! –gritó Kagome. Sesshomaru miró hacia la casa. El grito no venía de allí-. ¡Mira Miroku, estoy montando!

Sacudió la cabeza. Así que Miroku finalmente había decidido enseñarla a montar a caballo. Estaba seguro de que a Inuyasha no le haría demasiada gracia y también estaba seguro, pensó mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera de la casa, hacia el pequeño redil que comunicaba con el establo, que su hermano no estaría demasiado lejos de Kagome. No se equivocó y casi tuvo que ahogar una risa al ver que no solo Inuyasha, sino que también los otros dos Taisho estaban apoyados en la cerca del redil, Miroku, eso sí, dentro del recinto vallado.

-¡Sesshomaru! –le gritó ella desde encima de Kyara agitando una mano.

-¡No te sueltes! –bramó Inuyasha desde el lugar en la cerca donde estaba. La mano de Kagome regresó a la silla pero le dirigió una mirada divertida a Inuyasha y le sacó la lengua a modo de saludo.

Ignorando la mirada de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru le devolvió el saludo agitando una mano.

-No la incites –le pidió el chico mirando a su hermano mayor-. Sigo diciendo que es demasiado pequeña para montar en…

-Tú montabas con cinco años –le recordó sonriendo Kouga-. Y a ella parece que se le da tan bien como a ti –añadió mirando a la chica que permanecía erguida en la silla acoplándose a los movimientos de la calmada yegua.

-Y Kyara es muy dulce –añadió Miroku.

-La culpa es tuya –bramó entonces Inuyasha apuntando con un dedo acusador a su hermano que, como siempre, no perdió la sonrisa-, no podrías prometerle nada más ¿no? Tenías que prometerle que la ibas a enseñar a montar a caballo…

Kouga lanzó una sonora carcajada cuando el rostro de Miroku casi palideció ante las palabras de Inuyasha, sabiendo que era una clara advertencia. Pero entonces se recuperó y ensanchando su sonrisa miró a Inuyasha.

-¿Sabes que Kouga le ha prometido que le enseñará a conducir cuando tenga la edad?

Esta vez, fue él quien rió al ver como Kouga intentaba asegurar a la mirada feroz de su hermano mayor que no lo haría hasta que no tuviera los dieciocho.

-No puedes enfadarte con ellos Inuyasha –intervino calmadamente Sesshomaru-. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien empezó a hacerle promesas, ¿no?

-Pero mi promesa fue cuidarla y no dejar que nadie le hiciera daño –miró a sus dos hermanos pequeños-, no le prometí enseñarle a hacer cosas con las que pudiera matarse –añadió con cierto recelo.

-¿Puedo ir al prado? –preguntó entonces Kagome desde el lomo de Kyara.

-¡No! –el grito de los cuatro hermanos fue bastante divertido y Kagome les miró enarcando una ceja, un gesto que había aprendido, sin ninguna duda de Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué? El redil es muy pequeño y yo quiero correr y sentir el aire en la cara –protestó.

-Si sales del redil no volverás a montar en caballo en toda tu vida, ¿me has oído? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué? –insistió ella-. Tú montabas por el prado desde los diez años, te he visto, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí y en una de esas ocasiones estuve a punto de partirme la crisma, ¿recuerdas? –preguntó él burlonamente devolviéndole la mirada desafiante.

-Pero sigues vivo para seguir dándonos la lata, ¿lo ves? –apuntó ella entre divertida y enfadada.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir algo más, Miroku salió del establo montando a Selene y se acercó hasta la niña.

-¡No te atrevas! –le amenazó a su hermano-¡No va a salir del redil! –añadió.

Kouga se unió montado sobre Medianoche y con una sonrisa divertida. Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Vamos, no le pasará nada –apoyó Sesshomaru. Inuyasha le miró-. ¿Qué? Van los dos con ella, y sólo será un paseo corto, ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando a los dos chicos.

-Claro que sí, ni siquiera nos acercaremos al acantilado –aseguró Miroku como si aquello fuera a tranquilizar a Inuyasha, aunque más bien consiguió todo el efecto contrario-. Y nos alejaremos del rancho de Naraku –añadió-, ese hombre cada vez es más irascible –miró a Inuyasha-, ¿seguro que no has vuelto a discutir con él?

Inuyasha le miró. Por supuesto que había vuelto a discutir con él, hacía una semana, cundo le había visto ir demasiado a la tienda de la señora Kaede donde Kagome iba cada tarde a ayudarla, y le había visto en varias ocasiones mirándola de una forma no demasiado agradable, a su juicio, la verdad. Naraku tenía la edad de Sesshomaru, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando aquel hombre? Kagome sólo era una niña.

-No creo que decirle eso sea muy buena idea… -tanteó Kouga que podía ver como la mirada de Inuyasha se enturbiaba ligeramente-. Sólo será un corto paseo, Inuyasha, lo prometemos.

-Deja que vayan, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante –intervino entonces Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha suspiró y miró a Kagome. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no con aquella mirada?

-De acuerdo, pero no sueltes las manos de las riendas y la silla y no te alejes de Miroku y Kouga y vosotros –les miró-, un solo arañazo y os vais a acordar de mí, ¿lo habéis entendido?

-Sí, señor –dijo juguetón Miroku mientras hacía girar al caballo-. Vamos Kagome, puedes hacerle trotar ligeramente, así te acostumbrarás al balanceo de Kyara.

Sesshomaru sonrió al escuchar como Inuyasha seguía protestando pese a que las tres figuras ya estaban lejos de ellos. Quizá no había estudiado derecho pero no iba a dejar que nada alejase a Kagome de Lirios Salvajes. Aquel era su hogar. Y ellos, su familia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estaba cansado. Acababa de dejar a Tormenta en las caballerizas de Koshino Tatewaki, a unos diez kilómetros de casa; le había asegurado que estaba completamente domado y que no iba a traerle ningún problema.

Suspiró mientras se llevaba la mano distraídamente hacia el bolsillo del pantalón, encontrado el dinero que los Tatewaki le habían dado por domar a Tormenta en lugar del paquete de tabaco y sonrió de medio lado. Kagome estaba dispuesta a hacer que dejara de fumar y se pasaba todo el día escondiéndole o tirándole, como estaba seguro de que sería ese caso, los paquetes que encontraba.

Miroku estaba sentado en el porche con una sonrisa. Nunca dejaba de sonreír. Era increíble. Incluso mientras perseguía a la amiga de Kagome asegurándole que estaba enamorado de ella, cosa que hubiera podido ser cierta si no fuera porque todo el mundo en Shikon conocía la fama de Don Juan que éste tenía, incluso cuando Sango le gritaba, le decía que le odiaba o incluso le abofeteaba, incluso entonces, él seguía sonriendo.

Una vez le había preguntado y él se había limitado a encogerse de hombros: "el malhumor se contagia, así que ¿por qué no contagiar también el buen humor?"

Le saludó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado mientras escuchaba una leve música que provenía del interior de la casa. Miró a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó -¿Celebramos una fiesta?

-Kagome –se limitó a decir Miroku-. Quiere aprender a bailar.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-Ella ya sabe bailar.

-No ese tipo de baile –Miroku tragó saliva pero intentó permanecer tranquilo. Inuyasha era como un perro de presa, si sentía el miedo, se volvía contra ti sin siquiera pensarlo o cuestionarlo-. Sango va a dar una fiesta por su cumpleaños y habrán chicos. Kagome quiere aprender a bailar ya sabes… agarrados…

La cabeza de Inuyasha giró tan rápido hacia su hermano que Miroku casi tuvo la certeza de haber escuchado como sus huesos crujían.

-¿Y quién diablos le está enseñando?

-Bueno… veamos… yo estoy aquí… y Sesshomaru es demasiado alto para ella…

-Cualquiera es demasiado alto para ella, sólo es una niña –le interrumpió Inuyasha.

-…tú estás conmigo… -continuó analizando Miroku ignorando la interrupción de su hermano-, así que supongo que sólo nos queda Kouga.

Apenas había terminado de decir aquello cuando Inuyasha ya se había levantado y había entrado en la casa. Miroku suspiró. Kouga era tan mujeriego o incluso más que él; a sus dieciséis años ya había salido con media población femenina de Shikon y parecía que tenía el firme propósito de salir con la otra media en aquel mismo año. Él e Inuyasha habían visto en varias ocasiones el modo en que las chicas lo miraban y no era extraño. Kouga siempre había destacado por su físico imponente y sus ojos verdes llenos de vida, eso sumado al carácter extrovertido atraía a las chicas como la miel a las moscas.

Y estaba seguro de que, después de ver bailar a Kouga con alguna de aquellas chicas, Inuyasha no iba a permitir que su hermano le enseñara a bailar, al menos, no del modo en que Kouga bailaba con las chicas con las que salía.

Se levantó calmadamente y rió cuando entró en casa y vio el panorama. Kouga sentado en el sofá con una cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, la misma cara que ponía siempre después de que Inuyasha le regañara por algo siendo niño y no tan niño, Sesshomaru de pie, apoyado contra una de las ventanas mientras sonreía al ver a la pareja bailando y sus ojos se paseaban por el documento que tenía en la mano y estaba leyendo y en el centro del salón, Kagome y su hermano bailando. Ella sonriendo y él, pese a que rodaba los ojos y farfullaba despotricando contra los bailes de aquel tipo en una fiesta de cumpleaños de una niña de trece años, indicándole los pasos.

Miroku se unió a la fiesta. Adoraba a aquella niña. Además, él también iría a la fiesta. No por Sango, desde luego, sino para cuidar a su hermana. Al menos, esa sería la versión oficial.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kouga suspiró. Akane. Estaba completamente enamorado de Akane. Era perfecta para él, cabello negro y lacio hasta media espalda, grandes ojos negros y piel blanca de seda… Llevaba ya dos semanas con ella, todo un récord para el pequeño de los varones Taisho, o eso era lo que todo el mundo que le conocía, se atrevía a decir.

Entró en casa y frunció el ceño al escuchar un ruido fuerte seguido de una maldición y a continuación algo que se asemejó a una caída de algo metálico. Subió las escaleras.

-¿Kagome? –preguntó avanzando por el pasillo y deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la chica golpeándola con suavidad-, ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

-¡Estoy bien! –Kouga frunció el ceño más aún ante la apresurada respuesta de la chica-¡No entres, me estoy cambiando!

Kouga arrugó el ceño.

-¿A las tres de la tarde? –preguntó-. Creía que hoy ibas a la tienda de la señora Kaede –apuntó desde fuera de la habitación. Una nueva maldición-, Kagome, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-¡Sí!

-Pues no te creo –dijo él divertido-. Anda, déjame entrar antes de que Inuyasha venga y le tengas que abrir a él.

Escuchó el suspiro de ella y luego como abría la puerta. Kouga tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Kagome tenía el cabello despeinado, un arañazo en la mejilla derecha y un buen golpe en la ceja izquierda que, el chico dedujo, que al día siguiente estaría bastante inflamado. Iba a ser imposible esconder aquello.

-¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? –preguntó enfadado mirándola.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me he peleado con una chica –murmuró indiferente-. Y no me mires así, no es como si vosotros no lo hicierais todo el tiempo –se apresuró a añadir antes de que Kouga dijera algo más.

-¿Con quién? –el rostro de su hermano estaba serio-. Kagome, ¿qué ha pasado?

-No te va a gustar –advirtió ella aún con el rostro bajado.

Kouga suspiró, le levantó la cara con una mano y la miró.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –repitió la pregunta otra vez.

-Estaba en la trastienda de la tienda de la señora Kaede –admitió ella-, y entonces ella entró con sus amigas diciendo que eras un mujeriego, que eras mala persona y que nunca podría enamorarse de ti y que sólo estaba contigo porque sus padres la habían descubierto con Yoshi y ella quería calmar los ánimos en su casa y entonces yo salí de la trastienda y no pude evitarlo y me lancé sobre ella y…

-Espera, espera, espera un segundo pequeña –le pidió él al ver que ella hablaba demasiado rápido y con gran energía y enfado-. ¿De quién me estás hablando?

-De Akane… -murmuró Kagome-. No me odies, Kouga, por favor –le pidió inmediatamente al ver que su hermano no decía nada-, por favor… pero ella dijo cosas terribles y luego dijo que no me ibas a creer y que convencerías a Maru para que me enviase lejos de aquí y…

Pero Kouga, que no se había callado porque no la creyese sino por que la pequeña le hubiera defendido ante Akane que era tres años mayor que ella y se había sorprendido, le sonrió.

-Te creo, pequeña –le aseguró-. Sé que eres incapaz de mentir… -la abrazó con suavidad.

-Lo lamento Kouga… yo no quería… pero ella dijo unas cosas terribles de ti y no pude…

-Está bien –la besó en la frente y suspiró-. Tenía que tener algún defecto ¿no? –preguntó más para sí mismo. Kagome sonrió y se separó de su hermano-¿Qué?

-Que sé que algún día encontrarás a una chica que te quiera tanto como te quiero yo y entonces serás feliz –le sonrió con sinceridad-. Y Akane temblará de envidia al ver lo feliz que eres sin ella y lo equivocada que estaba respecto a ti.

Kouga rió suavemente.

-Anda, vamos a curarte esas heridas… Cuando venga Sesshomaru se va a liar la de dios… -añadió con un suspiro.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando aquella noche Sesshomaru llegó a casa, se encontró con una Kagome de catorce años bastante molesta que no dejaba de gritar a Kouga que parecía más avergonzado que molesto.

-¡No era una cita! –gritó entonces ella-¡No me estaba haciendo nada, sólo me había manchado con la salsa de tomate y él me la estaba quitando! –le reclamó a su hermano.

-¡Pues desde donde yo estaba parecía que te fuera a besar! –gritó él de nuevo.

-¿Y qué si lo hubiera hecho? –protestó ella de nuevo-. ¡Tengo catorce años!

-¡Y él diecinueve! –le replicó Kouga-. Estás loca si crees que Inuyasha no hubiese…-se calló de golpe.

-¡Inuyasha! –gritó ella entonces-. No me puedo creer que él te dijera que me siguieras y menos aún que tú le hicieras caso –añadió enfadada con Kouga.

-¡Bueno, pues discúlpanos por preocuparnos por ti!

-¡Ja! –reclamó ella sarcástica-. ¡A ti sólo te preocupa que si no llegas a seguirme, Inuyasha te hubiera dado un buen puñetazo!

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó calmadamente Sesshomaru creyendo que ya era hora de intervenir.

Y como siempre que ocurría que el mayor de los Taisho preguntaba algo con voz helada, llenando la estancia con su presencia, el silencio se hizo eco en sí mismo.

-He preguntado que qué ha pasado –insistió el mayor. Se fijó entonces en que Kouga tenía el labio inferior hinchado y que un morado empezaba a cubrirle parte del ojo izquierdo. Arrugó el ceño-. ¿Te has peleado con Inuyasha otra vez?

-¡Se ha peleado con Tokashi! –gritó Kagome mientras empezaba de nuevo a aplicarle algo de pomada en el labio-. ¡Y será mejor que bajes al pueblo antes de que Senkai te informe de que Inuyasha y Miroku están detenidos!

-¿Están qué? –preguntó incrédulo Sesshomaru.

-¡Auch! –se quejó Kouga - ¿Podrías ser más delicada? Y no están detenidos –miró a su hermano mayor.

-Lo sería… si te lo merecieras –apuntó ella aunque la suavidad con la que le aplicó la pomada de nuevo fue más suave-. Y si no lo están, lo estarán.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme…

-Salí con Tokashi no en una cita, pero estos idiotas creyeron que sí –explicó Kagome-. Inuyasha mandó a Kouga seguirme –añadió mirando con cierto reproche al chico de diecisiete años-. Y él lo hizo.

Kouga rodó los ojos.

-¿Querías que le dijera que no a Inuyasha? –preguntó con sarcasmo-. Últimamente está de un humor de perros –añadió mirando a Sesshomaru como si él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Y era cierto, pero por mucho que intentara hablar con él, siempre obtenía el mismo resultado: nada.

-No me digas nada más… -se resignó Sesshomaru-. ¿Estás bien?

Últimamente era siempre igual. Kagome tenía ya catorce años. Se había convertido en una preciosa jovencita, aunque para él siempre seguiría siendo la misma niña pequeña a la que bañaba cuando sólo tenía cuatro años. Pero claro, para el resto de chicos del pueblo, no era así.

Tenía una bonita figura, fruto de haber corrido por aquellos prados más veces de las que podría contar, piernas estilizadas, pequeña cintura y una estatura más que aceptable para una mujer; un largo cabello del color de la noche con extraños reflejos azulados que brillaban como una noche sin luna y unos ojos de color chocolate que seguían tan vivos y curiosos como la primera vez que había entrado en aquella casa.

Era inteligente, dulce, alto cabezota a veces, pero con un gran corazón y todos los que la conocían podía decirlo, no era amor de hermano, sólo era sinceridad.

-Tokashi me ha pillado desprevenido –dijo simplemente Kouga. Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja-. Y además nuestra hermanita aquí presente se me subió a la espalda para evitar que golpeara a Tokashi –añadió mirándola enfadado-. ¿Cómo quieres que pelee con ella subida?

-¡No me hubieras seguido! –gritó ella aún furiosa.

-¡Creíamos que era una cita! –se defendió él.

-¡Basta ya los dos! –dijo al ver que la chica abría la boca seguramente para protestar de nuevo-. ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-Ha ido al pueblo después de que Kouga me trajera a rastras aquí y me dejara en ridículo delante de todo el mundo –dijo la chica.

-¿Y Miroku? –preguntó aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta-. Supongo que no habrá ido a intentar hablar con Tokashi, ¿no? –inquirió sabiendo que al ser de la misma edad Miroku y Tokashi se entendían bastante bien.

-Ha dicho que iba a detener a Inuyasha, pero seguramente ha ido a ayudarle–dijo ella-. Y si Senkai les ha detenido se lo tienen merecido –añadió-, y a ti también deberían haberte detenido –declaró-. Voy a tener que disculparme con Tokashi mañana –miró a Kouga sonriendo demasiado dulce-, y le voy a llevar ese pastel de plátano que iba a ser el postre de mañana.

-¡Pero dijiste que era para mí!

-Eso fue antes de que intentaras golpearle –dijo ella aún enfadada-. ¿De verdad creéis que soy tan idiota para querer salir con alguien que, no sólo es el amigo de mi hermano, sino que además no me gusta? –preguntó mirando a Kouga fijamente-. Deberíais conocerme un poco más que eso… -añadió esta vez con cierto tono triste-. No puedo creer que… -sonrió-… Da igual. Me voy a la cama, estoy cansada.

Se acercó a Sesshomaru y le besó en la mejilla poniéndose de puntillas porque no llegaba hasta él y de hecho no hubiera llegado si el mayor de los Taisho no se hubiera inclinado ligeramente hacia ella.

-Buenas noches, preciosa –le dijo.

-Buenas noches Maru –le dirigió una mirada dolida a Kouga y salió de la sala para dirigirse a las escaleras sin despedirse de su otro hermano que la miró aturdido.

Kouga miró a su hermano mayor y se levantó de la silla rápidamente. Sesshomaru fue más rápido que él.

-No –dijo Sesshomaru tomando a su hermano del brazo-, esta vez habéis metido la pata los tres…deja que hable yo con ella.

A regañadientes, Kouga asintió.

-Iré al pueblo… veré que ha pasado con los chicos –informó.

-Llévate la furgoneta –le dijo-, a ver si subiendo a Inuyasha detrás y que le de al aire, e le refrescan las ideas… -añadió con una media sonrisa.

Mientras subía las escaleras escuchó como Kouga salía de la casa maldiciendo por tener que ser él quien volviese a buscar a Inuyasha y alegando algo que sonó muy parecido a "seguro que m dan otro puñetazo" Sonrió.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de la chica y esperó a que ella dijese un suave "pasa Maru", indicándole que sabía que era él.

Estaba sentada en la cama, vestida con la camisa del pijama rojo de tirantes que le tapaba hasta un palmo por debajo del trasero; uno de los tirantes se había deslizado por el hombro mientras ella se cepillaba el cabello largo. Le dedicó una sonrisa cuando él entró, una sonrisa apagada, eso sí.

Sesshomaru esperó paciente apoyado tras la puerta. Dos segundos. Como siempre. Eso fue lo que tardó ella en romper el silencio.

-Es un idiota… -dijo ella-… y no intentes disculparlo, Sesshomaru –añadió como si aquello se le hubiera ocurrido de golpe.

-Te quiere –dijo él calmadamente-. Sólo quiere protegerte.

-Pues a veces no es necesario que me proteja tanto –informó ella aún enfadada.

-Kagome… -susurró él.

-Tengo catorce años, sé montar a caballo, sé golpear a un hombre cuando intenta acercarse demasiado a mí, sé cocinar y en la edad media ya estaría casada y con cuatro hijos –le informó ella. Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja-. Así que no necesito que nadie más me proteja.

-Pero a nosotros nos gusta hacerlo –le contestó Sesshomaru-. Creo que si Inuyasha no pudiera cuidar de ti se volvería loco –añadió risueño.

Pese a que lo intentó, una pequeña sonrisa escapó de los labios de la chica.

-Es idiota… -repitió ella.

-Yo no he dicho que no lo fuera.

Kagome le miró.

-Es que antes… antes sólo era él… -protestó-, pero no sé qué les habrá dicho a Kouga y Miroku pero ahora también ellos están encima de mí como si fueran mi sombra… No voy a poder tener una cita en toda mi vida si siguen así.

Sesshomaru sonrió simplemente.

-Duérmete, mañana lo verás todo diferente.

Ella resopló, pero obedeciendo, se metió en la cama soltando el cepillo sobre la cómoda.

-Cuando él considere que estás enamorada y que esa persona está enamorada de ti, entonces lo aceptará.

-¿Y si no lo acepta nunca? –farfulló ella aún enfadada.

-Bueno, no tenemos que preocuparnos por algo que aún no ha ocurrido –contestó él divertido-. Y llegado el caso… siempre podemos encerrarle en el establo –le guiñó un ojo arrancándole una sonrisa-. Buenas noches, preciosa.

-Buenas noches… Te quiero Sesshomaru.

Él le sonrió.

-Y nosotros también a ti, preciosa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues se ha acabado…**

**Emmm explicaciones. No era un capítulo, capítulo, lo sé… es más bien… lo que yo llamo capítulo de transición, puede resultar algo raro y pesado pero es necesario para la historia.**

**En este caso, he creído que sería mejor hacer un capítulo con un pequeño resumen de diferentes edades y actitudes y situaciones para ver como se relacionan los protagonistas entre sí, espero que no os haya resultado demasiado pesado.**

**Ya sabéis, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y reviews, serán bienvenidos.**

**Un besito a todos, sed buenos, que tengais un buen fin de semana, no hagais nada que yo no haría y sed felices!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	3. Sentimientos confusos

**Bueno aquí estoy de regreso… más ocupada que nunca a un mes de los exámenes de la facultar, con fechas de entrega para trabajos, ocupada con el trabajo, las clases y mi novio y más contenta y animada que nunca por todos vuestros mensajes. Muchas gracias por leerme, chicos, en especial a los que dejais reviews que sois:**

**Belin03, Fesabi, Jimena-chan, lina, lorena, Ninde Black, les-kane, danioska, lunachan, AIK-17, FENIXGIRL, tenma24, Manuel, kooriithaa, lunachan, sonia sandria, DENIS VANESSA, Sami-Maraurder girl**

**A ver, algunas aclaraciones, me han preguntado si habrá lemon en este fic, lo cierto es que aún no lo tengo claro. Suelo ser de las que escriben más escenas de lime que lemon en sí, es algo que nunca he escrito y no sé como me saldría y no me gustaría que el fic o un capitulo del fic saliera mal por intentar hacer algo así, pero prometo que me lo pensaré vale?**

**Otra cosa, si teneis alguna idea o sugerencia que querais que aparezca en el fic, no dudeis en enviarmela e intentaré introducirla, ok?**

**Aps, otra cosa, me acabo de hacer daño en la muñeca por lo que mi velocidad de escritura ha bajado considerablemente, asi que tenedlo en cuenta y sed pacientes con la proxima actualización, ok??**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo que espero sea de vuestro agrado, un besito, nos vemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 2. Sentimientos confusos

Kagome resopló cuando escuchó el peso de la puerta de la casa abrirse y suspiró cuando escuchó como las zapatillas hacían ruido; algo se cayó al suelo, seguramente el perchero o quizá había sido sólo un golpe contra la maceta de la entrada. Una maldición y una risa ahogada.

Frunció el ceño. Apartó las sábanas de encima de ella y buscó en la oscuridad de la habitación las zapatillas verdes para calzárselas mientras se ponía sobre el camisón naranja de algodón la bata que estaba a los pies de la cama; se ordenó un poco el cabello y aún medio dormida, cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta a tiempo para ver como Miroku y Kouga sujetaban, por no decir que arrastraban, a un bastante ebrio Inuyasha que parecía bastante divertido.

Y de hecho lo hubiera sido. Kouga y Miroku eran altos, desde luego, pero comparados con el metro ochenta y cinco de Inuyasha, sólo podían servirle de apoyo.

-¡Kagome! –gritó el chico con aquella sonrisa tonta-¿Has venido a verme?

Kagome rodó los ojos e hizo un ademán con la mano.

-¿Está bien? –le preguntó a Kouga.

El chico asintió con firmeza mientras se soltaba de Inuyasha dejándole todo el peso a Miroku que aunque lo miró de forma asesina, no dijo nada al respecto.

-Lo llevaré a la habitación –informó Miroku.

Kagome se abrigó más dentro de la bata, guardándose sus reproches para el día siguiente cuando le plantara con toda la intención del mundo, fuertemente, la taza de café delante de las narices para ver si así la cabeza le estallaba, porque tal y como estaba, juzgó mientras veía como Miroku tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para meterlo en la habitación sin tirar nada, iba a tener un dolor de cabeza terrible. Miró a Kouga con una ceja enarcada.

-Te juro que intentamos impedírselo –aseguró el chico de diecinueve años-, pero ya sabes como es. Casi tuvimos que pelearnos con él para conseguir que viniera.

-Es una suerte que Sesshomaru esté en la ciudad y no le vea en este estado –comentó ella entonces-. ¿No tenéis idea de qué le ocurre? Es la tercera vez en este mes… -protestó de forma que sabía perfectamente que era infantil.

Kouga negó con la cabeza.

-No ha dicho nada. Al menos a Miroku y a mí… quizá deberías intentarlo tú…

-Y lo más seguro es que acabara diciéndome que no voy a salir con nadie hasta los treinta –dijo ella con sorna haciéndole sonreír. Suspiró-. ¿Y cómo lo conseguisteis? –él la miró-. Que viniera, ¿cómo conseguisteis que viniera?

-Le dijimos que tú le estabas esperando y que le darías un café con un trozo de tarta.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-Creo que si le doy ahora algo, vomitará… ¿está bien? –Kouga afirmó-. Voy a preparar un poco de café, ¿podéis meterle en la ducha a ver si despeja?

-Ni hablar, la última vez que lo hicimos terminamos más mojados que él –replicó el joven. Kagome le miró intentando no reír.

La verdad era que había sido gracioso, pero aquel no era momento de reír.

-Por favor Kouga, no pretenderás que lo haga yo –replicó.

-Bueno, dado que a veces actuáis como una pareja de novios, quizá no sería tan malo –bromeó Kouga.

Kagome se quedó helada unos segundos. La sangre no circulaba por su cuerpo. No la sentía. Estaba fría y sintió como por unos segundos, estaba casi segura, que el corazón se le había detenido.

Por suerte para ella, era rápida de reflejos. Siempre lo había sido, así que en menos de un segundo, se recuperó de aquellas palabras, se ajustó la bata y pasó junto a su hermano rogando porque el color de sus mejillas no fuera proporcional al calor que ella sentía en su rostro.

-Iré a por ese café… -murmuró fingiendo un bostezo para ocultar el rostro.

Kouga no dijo nada.

Kagome se movió inquieta por la cocina, esperando a que el café se hiciera. No podía evitar preocuparse por Inuyasha y aunque a ojos de todo el mundo, era una preocupación normal, desde hacía un tiempo había sentido que era diferente.

Desde luego que se preocupaba por Kouga, Maru o Miroku cuando les ocurría algo, pero con Inuyasha… se había dado cuenta de que era otro tipo de preocupación…

Siempre lo había juzgado como un cariño fraternal pese a saber que no eran hermanos y poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, se había ido aferrando a él de una forma en que no se aferraba al resto.

Se sentía protegida a su lado, amada y especial y lo más importante de todo era que sabía que él siempre estaría allí y que nunca la iba a dejar del mismo modo en que nunca iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño.

No sabía cómo había llegado a aquella situación. Un día le odiaba por ser demasiado protector y al día siguiente se sentía extraña con él… empezó a usar vestidos que sabía que a él le gustaban, sonreía más y siempre preparaba el pastel de chocolate que a él tanto le agradaba además del delicioso pollo asado con patatas gratinadas que siempre alababan.

Pasaba más tiempo en los prados de Lirios Salvajes observándole en silencio cuando entrenaba a algún caballo porque algún vecino se lo pedía, observando como reía cuando Miroku llegaba a casa con la mejilla roja después de que hubiese intentado aprovecharse de Sango que se había convertido en su mejor amiga, observando como fruncía el ceño cuando mantenía una conversación seria con Sesshomaru y cómo reprendía a Kouga por intentar meterse en peleas que sabía de antemano que iba a terminar perdiendo.

Había intentado negarlo. Desde luego que lo había intentado. Con todas sus fuerzas. Pero era imposible… hiciera lo que hiciera, él siempre estaba allí. Estaba enamorada. Estaba completamente enamorada de él.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

-Diablos… la próxima vez que se emborrache voy a dejarlo en el establo con Colmillo a ver si así se tranquiliza –dijo Miroku entrando en la cocina con la ropa completamente mojada. Ella no pudo evitar reír-. Oh, claro, a la señorita le parece muy gracioso ¿no?

-Lo cierto… -se giró y tomó dos tazas de uno de los armarios, llenando un del café recién preparado y entregándosela a Miroku-… es que sí, es bastante gracioso.

-Estupendo –contestó él con sarcasmo-. Entonces también te divertirá saber que aunque he conseguido meterlo en la ducha y sacarlo, no me ha dejado que lo vistiera.

Kagome intentó parecer natural y desinteresada en aquel hecho. Se encogió de hombros y tomó la otra taza de café.

-Deberías quitarte esa ropa –le aconsejó-. Y cierra la puerta antes de irte a la cama, ¿quieres?

Miroku le sonrió.

-Si me consigues una cita con Sango, lo haré –le prometió él.

Kagome enarcó una ceja.

-Creía que iba a salir contigo este sábado –apuntó distraídamente.

-Y lo iba a hacer… hasta que Kaguya apareció y se me colgó, literalmente del brazo para darme un beso –arrugó el ceño-… delante de Sango…

Kagome le sonrió con burla.

-Entonces creo que vas a necesitar más que de mi intervención para conseguir esa cita –le contestó divertida.

-Me temía que ibas a decir eso… -contestó apesadumbrado. Kagome sonrió.

-Te gusta de verdad ¿eh? –dijo la chica.

Miroku le sonrió de vuelta antes de beber de su taza de café.

-Mucho… Es… perfecta… bonita, inteligente, dulce, le gustan los caballos, sabe hacer tartaletas de mermelada y… -Kagome le miró-… creo que estoy enamorado de ella, maldita sea…

La adolescente de dieciséis años suspiró y olvidando un segundo la taza de café que tenía en la mano par Inuyasha, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina junto a Miroku.

-Miroku… -tanteó-… ¿qué se siente… -él la miró-… ¿qué se siente cuando estás enamorado?

El chico le sonrió. No una sonrisa burlona o sarcástica. Una sonrisa de verdad, auténtica. De las de él. Era capaz de iluminar una habitación con una sonrisa sincera y hasta parecía que sus ojos, de un azul oscuro como el mar en tormenta, brillaban de un modo especial.

-¿Te has enamorado, Kagome? –le preguntó no pudiendo evitar la burla-. Podemos decírselo a Inuyasha, a ver qué le parece a él la idea…

Kagome frunció el ceño.

-¿Es que nunca puedo hacerte puna pregunta en serio Miroku? –preguntó levantándose de nuevo-. Voy a llevarle el café a Inu –añadió.

-Es diferente –dijo entonces Miroku. Ella le miró aún de pie-… Te sientes… diferente… sólo quieres estar con esa persona… a veces, te basta con observarla desde lejos… te sientes atraído por su sonrisa, por sus gestos, por sus miradas… -sonrió-… y haces cosas estúpidas a veces por llamar su atención y otras porque no estás en tus cinco sentidos cuando esa persona está cerca… a veces te sientes un estúpido, y otras un loco y estás convencido de que para ti, esa mujer es la más bella y que es perfecta, sea como sea, para ti… -la miró y le sonrió-. Espero haberte servido de ayuda, pequeña –le dijo.

Kagome asintió a modo de respuesta.

-Miroku… -lo llamó ella. Él la miró-… intentaré conseguirte esa cita. Pero de que Kaguya no se entrometa, te encargas tú –añadió en un intento por que el ambiente no fuera tan tenso como parecía que se había vuelto de repente-. ¡Y no olvides cerrar la puerta! –añadió ya subiendo las escaleras.

Miroku rió divertido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Las cuatro de la mañana y sin poder dormir. Sencillamente genial. No recordaba haber estado despierto hasta tan tarde desde aquella noche en que a Kagome le dio fiebre por aquella infección de oído; tanto él como los chicos se habían turnado para cuidar a la niña de doce años, aunque todos sabían que ninguno de ellos se había acostado cuando les tocaba descansar.

Suspiró y le dio una calada al cigarrillo mientras miraba por la ventana del hotel. Le había prometido a Kagome dejar de fumar, pero a veces… bueno, a veces era inevitable que lo hiciera y más después de recibir noticias como la de aquella tarde.

_(flashback)_

_-No creí que pudiera hacer algo tan pronto –dijo Sesshomaru sentándose frente a Tottosai en el despacho del hombre-, quiero agradecerle que se tome tantas molestias._

_-No es ninguna molestia Sesshomaru. Conocía a tu madre y siempre le tuve un gran aprecio, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por vosotros. Ya te dije que si tenías algún problema…_

_-Lo sé, lo sé –aseguró el chico-. Pero estamos bien. Con el dinero que él le dejó a Inuyasha hemos podido ir tirando y aún tenemos bastante, a decir verdad; todos arrimamos el hombro y no nos falta de nada –aseguró sonriendo._

_-Aún no entiendo por qué tu padre le dejó tanto dinero a Inuyasha cuando él sólo era un niño… tú lo supiste cuando cumpliste los dieciocho ¿verdad?_

_Sesshomaru asintió._

_-Sí, supongo… todo el mundo decía que Inuyasha tenía la misma mirada de él… fría, arrogante, calculadora… -suspiró-… supongo que él también creyó que Inuyasha sería como él y era una especie de complicidad o algo así…_

_-Pero se equivocó._

_Sesshomaru sonrió._

_-No podría haberse equivocado más con Inuyasha –dijo el mayor de los Taisho-. No quiso ni un solo centavo de aquel dinero… me dijo que no quería saber cuánto era y que lo gestionara yo como mejor me pareciera… No, definitivamente el dinero no es algo que me preocupe demasiado._

_Tottosai sonrió._

_-¿Pero…_

_-Pero lo otro sí. Kagome… es todo lo que tenemos, ¿sabe? Si la perdemos…_

_-Bueno, como abogado puedo asegurarte que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Tu madre aceptó aquella petición cuando la madre de Kagome estaba muriendo, así que se considera como su última voluntad, del mismo modo que tú lo aceptaste en el lecho de tu madre –Sesshomaru asintió-, legalmente Kagome está bajo tu responsabilidad hasta que cumpla los veinticinco años._

_-Es un alivio saber eso –aseguró él con una media sonrisa-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué su tío tiene tanto interés en tenerla allí con él… -añadió con tono frío._

_-Lo cierto es que aún no sé nada de eso… pero lo estoy investigando. En cuando me entere de algo seguro, te lo haré saber ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quería que estuvierais tranquilos._

_-Muchas gracias señor Tottosai –dijo Sesshomaru-. Si alguna vez necesita algo…_

_-Sesshomaru –le interrumpió él-. Sólo… tened cuidado. Bakotsu es un hombre frío por lo que sé de él y no me gustaría que os metierais en ningún problema._

_Él le sonrió._

_-Kagome merece que nos metamos en problemas por ella –contestó con sinceridad._

_Tottosai le sonrió por toda respuesta._

_(fin flashback)_

-Debería haber estudiado derecho en vez de economía… -susurró con una media sonrisa-. Tendré que hablar con Inuyasha…

Pero eso era precisamente lo que no quería hacer. Con el instinto de protección que su hermano tenía hacia Kagome, cualquier mención al hecho que de quisieran alejarla de ellos o de que alguien pudiera pensar siquiera en hacerle daño… Suspiró.

-Sólo espero que la sangre no llegue al río…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha suspiró. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente.

-Juro que no vuelvo a beber así en la vida…

Sonrió ante su propio juramento… Si no recordaba mal, ya lo había roto… cuatro veces… más o menos…

¿Desde cuándo? Desde que se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era su hermana. Suspiró recordándose que no debía tener aquellos sentimientos hacia su hermana pequeña… era eso. Su hermana. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía de aquel modo con ella?

Sí, bueno, siempre la había protegido, se lo había prometido de niña, ¿qué iba a hacer si no? Además, le gustaba hacerlo. Era divertido ver la mirada atemorizada de los que rondaban a su hermana cuando él se les acercaba y les advertía con voz demasiado empalagosa y aquella mirada de hermano sobre protector que era mejor para su salud que se mantuvieran alejados de Kagome.

Kouga siempre le decía que algún día uno de esos chicos, en lugar de salir corriendo para anular su cita con Kagome, le diría cuatro cosas bien dichas.

Él se limitaba a contestarle que sólo aquel que se atreviera a plantarle cara sería adecuado para salir con Kagome.

Instinto de protección. Sólo era eso ¿verdad? Sí, sólo podía ser eso… No podía ser nada más… No podía ser lo que imaginaba que… Sonrió confuso y frustrado por no saber siquiera lo que sentía y no entenderse a sí mismo cuando siempre lo había hecho.

-Sólo es Kagome… es mi hermana… -dijo para convencerse a sí mismo.

Pero sabía que no era verdad. No importaba lo que se dijera o lo que pensara en silencio. Kagome no era su hermana… ni siquiera era su prima… ella… ella sólo era Kagome… Sonrió.

Un leve golpe en la puerta le hizo fruncir el ceño. Si Miroku volvía a intentar vestirlo, iba a mandarlo a dormir al establo.

-¡Diablos, Miroku, puedo vestirme solo! –protestó aún con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Kagome resistió el impulso de reír, en lugar de eso, entró en la habitación de Inuyasha y cerró la puerta.

-Cuando vea a Miroku me encargaré de decírselo –le aseguró Kagome.

Él abrió los ojos para verla sonriendo, entre divertida y enfadada, vestida con el camisón y la bata abierta encima, el cabello recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho y aquella taza de café entre las manos.

-¿Qué haces despierta? –le preguntó.

-Bueno, estaba dormida hasta que alguien entró en casa riéndose hasta de su sombra, cosa bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que de noche no hay sombra –añadió-. ¿Quieres un poco de café?

Inuyasha le miró pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sabía que tenía toda la razón. Alargó la mano y tomó la taza caliente que Kagome le ofrecía. Ella esperó con cierta diversión a que él se llevara el líquido amargo a los labios, dio el primer sorbo y sonrió aún más cuando él escupió, literalmente, el café sobre la alfombra de al lado de la cama, muy cerca de las zapatillas negras. Luego su mirada casi dorada se clavó en ella y Kagome sonrió al notar el brillo del enfado en sus iris, esperando su grito.

-¡Está asqueroso!

-Lo sé, le puse sal. Tómatelo todo –le advirtió al ver que él iba a dejar la taza en la mesa-. Te ayudará a vomitar lo que sea que has bebido hoy…

-No te preocupes por eso, creo que ya lo he hecho –aseguró haciendo que ella pusiese una mueca asqueada-. Pero ya me he lavado los dientes –añadió-. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Ella sonrió a medias y rodó los ojos.

-¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa, Inu? –le preguntó entonces. Inuyasha resopló-. Sólo… estoy preocupada… Nunca habías…

-No me pasa absolutamente nada –dijo él cansado.

-No ¿verdad? Por eso estás tan… tan… ¡así! –dijo finalmente exasperada agitando los brazos.

-¿Tan cómo? –preguntó él.

-Si lo supiera, te lo diría –le contestó ella-. Estás distante, frío, apenas hablas con Kouga y no digamos de Sesshomaru… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste con Miroku al lago? Te encantaba ir al lago con él…

-No me pasa nada –repitió-. No necesito una niñera que esté todo el rato preguntándome qué hago y qué no, Kagome –protestó Inuyasha.

-Pues no lo parece –replicó ella -. Se supone que deberíais cuidarme vosotros y soy yo la que me paso el día entero intentando que no os metáis en líos además de curaros cuando os dedicáis a daros palizas con los chicos del pueblo y también a hacer que se os pase la resaca cuando llegáis como tú hoy y por cierto, ya ha pasado bastantes veces –añadió enfadada-. ¿Qué diablos…

-He crecido, Kagome –le dijo él-. Tú sigues siendo aún una niña, pero yo ya no lo soy, puedo cuidarme solo así que deja de preocuparte por mí, no necesito que te preocupes por mí, ¡maldita sea!

Kagome le miró titubeante. Inuyasha se arrepintió de decir aquello tan pronto lo hubo dicho y cerró los ojos suavemente sin poder ver la mirada dolida de Kagome. Mirada que había desaparecido cuando volvió a mirarla.

-Princesa, mañana hablaremos todo lo que quieras, pero ahora mismo me duele la cabeza y lo único que quiero hacer es dormir… -le dijo Inuyasha.

-Quizá mañana yo no quiera hablar –le dijo ella-. Ya sabes, puede que me de una rabieta de niña, después de todo, eso es lo que soy, ¿no?

-Princesa… -empezó a decir él.

-Y no me llames princesa… después de todo, cuando lo hacías, eras un niño ¿recuerdas? Ya no lo eres… -se cruzó de brazos más que nada para abrigarse a sí misma y abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir de allí-. Y por cierto, no te preocupes por mí, no volveré a acercarme a ti con la intención de saber si te puedo ayudar en algo, ¡Dios me libre de hacer algo semejante!

-Kagome…

Pero ella no le escuchó y si lo hizo, no dio muestras de ello. Salió de la habitación rápida, con la mirada fija en algún punto vacío y sintiendo que su corazón adolescente se rompía en cien pedazos. Tenía que olvidarle… Tenía que olvidar a Inuyasha como fuera… antes de que aquello acabara con ella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru regresó tres días después y se sorprendió de la tensión que había en la mesa a la hora de la comida. Kagome había preparado pasta con carne y salsa de tomate y pescado al horno con patatas gratinadas, de postre, una tarta de manzanas. Pero a pesar del suculento banquete, la chica no parecía estar demasiado animada; eso por no mencionar a sus hermanos.

Kouga apenas levantaba la vista del plato y cuando lo hacía era para mirar a Miroku de forma intensa, mirada que éste le devolvía encogiéndose de hombros. E Inuyasha… comió en silencio, sin siquiera aportar un mísero comentario y en cuanto terminó el plato, se levantó de la mesa disculpándose y diciendo que no tenía más apetito.

Sesshomaru vio como los ojos de Kagome, apagados, seguían a la figura de Inuyasha hasta que éste hubo desaparecido completamente de la cocina.

-Yo… no me ha sentado bien la pasta –se disculpó-. Creo que iré a dar un paseo.

-No te alejes mucho, uno de los perros de Naraku ha vuelto a escaparse –le aconsejó Kouga.

Kagome asintió en silencio.

-Muy bien –dijo una vez se hubieron ido los dos, mirando a sus otros hermanos-, ¿qué diablos ha pasado aquí? Me voy unos días y cuando regreso me encuentro con que esta casa casi se ha convertido en un iceberg.

-Hace un par de días tuvieron una discusión –informó Kouga-. Inuyasha había bebido un poco más y…

-Inuyasha no bebe –le replicó Sesshomaru.

-Por eso cuando lo hace le sienta tan mal –apuntó Miroku. Sesshomaru rodó los ojos-. Kagome fue a su habitación para saber si estaba bien o si necesitaba hablar…

-Lo que siempre hace… ser ella misma –sonrió Kouga.

-Y luego… bueno… al día siguiente, no se hablaban… -terminó de decir Miroku encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya veo… -suspiró-. Recoged esto, ¿queréis? –ordenó con su pregunta.

La encontró en el prado, cerca de los establos; lo suficientemente lejos de Inuyasha pero no de la casa, sonrió; la advertencia de Kouga había echo efecto.

Estaba sentada, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, abrazándolas, el cabello ondulado bailando con el viento y la mirada perdida en una pequeña hoja que sostenía en la mano. Él se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó ella-. Menuda bienvenida después de estar fuera unos días por trabajo, ¿no? –preguntó con una sonrisa amarga.

-No te preocupes –le sonrió- ¿Estás bien?

Ella le sonrió y se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-No, no lo estoy… -le sonrió afablemente jugueteando aún con aquella hoja entre sus manos-, pero lo estaré, no te preocupes.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre tú e Inuyasha? –preguntó Sesshomaru.

-No, ¿qué habría de pasar? Dijo que dejara de preocuparme por él y eso hago –comentó ella sarcástica.

-Miroku y Kouga me han contado que discutisteis, pero no me han dicho por qué.

-No fue nada –dijo ella.

-No fue nada… -repitió Sesshomaru de forma mecánica-. Entonces, ¿lleváis dos días sin hablaros por algo que no fue nada?

-Maru… no quiero… no quiero hablar de eso ahora…

Y era cierto. Le dolía. Le dolía muchísimo hablar de ello. Le dolían las palabras de Inuyasha y el modo en que la había mirado aquella noche "no quiero que te preocupes por mí" Quizá esa frase no hubiera significado nada en otro tiempo, un poco más atrás… pero no ya… No ahora… Le habían dolido mucho y sabía que, aunque le perdonase, nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos y eso la carcomía por dentro y le devoraba las entrañas.

-No puede ser tan malo… -insistió Sesshomaru-. Después de todo, no podéis estar mucho tiempo sin hablaros…

-He pasado tanto tiempo con Kouga que se me ha contagiado su cabezonería, ¿de verdad quieres apostar cuánto tiempo podemos estar sin hablarnos? –le preguntó con una sonrisa triste y forzada.

-Recuerdo en una ocasión que le dijiste que le odiabas…

Ella sonrió.

_(flashback)_

_Inuyasha no estaba prestando atención real a lo que estaba leyendo. Estaba escuchando a medias una conversación entre Miroku y Kagome en la otra habitación en la que claramente la niña le estaba diciendo a Miroku que iba a salir con un tal ¿Hideaki? Se encogió de hombros, debía ser el nieto de la señora Kaede. Ese chico pasaba demasiado tiempo con Kagome desde que ella ayudaba a la mujer en su tienda de comestibles y artículos varios._

_Un leve carraspeo atrajo su atención. Levantó la vista y la vio en la entrada del salón con aquella encantadora sonrisa que ponía cuando iba a pedirle algo. Rodó los ojos._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Voy a salir con Hideaki un momento –informó la chica-. No tardo, ¿necesitas algo del pueblo? –preguntó solícita como siempre._

_-No necesito nada porque no vas a ir a ningún sitio. Eres muy pequeña para tener una cita, princesa._

_Kagome parpadeó._

_-No es una cita, sólo quiere que le ayude con un regalo para la señora Kaede –le explicó ella-, si no voy con él seguro que termina regalándole un martillo y clavos del número siete –añadió divertida._

_-Estoy seguro de que a Kaede le vendrá bien ese martillo –dijo Inuyasha mirándola burlón._

_-¡Pero Miroku me ha dicho que puedo ir! –protestó ella._

_Inuyasha la miró. Un vestido corto de verano, de tirantes, escote cuadrado y de una tela suave en tonos azulados que resaltaba el color extraño de su cabello. Negó suavemente. No iba a salir de casa con nadie a una cita, y mucho menos vestida así._

_-Pero como yo soy mayor que él, estoy por encima, y no vas a ir a esa cita._

_-¡No es una cita! –replicó de nuevo Kagome cansada de que no le hiciera caso._

_-¿Va a haber un chico? –preguntó él._

_-Sí, pero no es…_

_-¿Vais a salir de casa?-inquirió de nuevo._

_-Claro, tenemos que ir a…_

_-¿Te va a invitar a algo? –preguntó mirándola._

_-Puede ser pero…_

_-¿Te traerá luego a casa? –quiso saber._

_-Supongo que sí como…_

_-Entonces es una cita –la miró sonriendo burlón-. Y mi hermana de trece años no va a ir a ninguna cita precisamente porque sólo tiene trece años._

_-¡Tengo trece años y voy a salir!_

_-No, no lo harás._

_-¡Sesshomaru me dejaría salir!_

_-Pero yo no soy Sesshomaru –contestó él calmado-. Si tantas ganas tienes de salir, dile a Miroku que te acompañe._

_-No puede, tiene una cita con no se quién y Kouga está ocupado estudiando para un examen._

_-Entonces…_

_-Y no voy a dejar que me acompañes tú porque Hideaki saldría huyendo. Te tiene miedo –añadió._

_-Ese es un dato muy interesante –se burló él-, pero no vas a salir con él._

_-¡Te odio!-le gritó ella entonces._

_-No es verdad –le dijo él tranquilo aunque las palabras de ella le habían dolido en cierta medida-. Y aunque lo fuera, no vas a salir._

_-¿Quieres ver cómo sí?_

_Y ante la estupefacta mirada de Inuyasha, la niña salió de casa con una agilidad sorprendente._

_(fin flashback)_

-Cuando llegué a casa dos horas después estaba tan nervioso que creí que iba a llamar a Koishi –dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé… me disculpé por haberle dicho aquello… Pero fue diferente, Maru… Los dos sabíamos que no lo había dicho en serio… El otro día, él sí hablaba en serio…

-Inuyasha te quiere –intentó Sesshomaru.

-Sí, tanto para herirme –le sonrió a su hermano mayor-. Lo siento Sesshomaru, intentaré no estar molesta con vosotros, pero no me pidas que actúe con él del mismo modo... no puedo hacerlo…

Sesshomaru la miró y con suavidad, colocó su mano bajo el mentón de ella, obligándola a mirarle. Los ojos de ella, siempre vivos y alegres, estaban brillantes y húmedos. Él hizo una mueca.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme, Kagome?

Ella negó suavemente. No tendría ningún sentido decirle nada. No cuando estaba dispuesta a olvidarle, no cuando tenía que olvidarle.

-¿Y por qué estás llorando? –le preguntó-. ¿Tanto te afecta la discusión con Inuyasha? –volvió a intentar.

Ella sonrió y se pasó una mano por los ojos como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba llorando y sonrió a medias.

-Debe ser alergia a algo… -comentó ausente.

-Alergia… -repitió él de forma mecánica. Ella le sonrió-. Ya veo…

Pero había algo más. Lo sabía. No por nada era el más observador de los hermanos Taisho. Sonrió para sí mismo ¿es que ella creía que no había visto el modo en que miraba a Inuyasha? Bastaba que su hermano estuviera en la misma habitación que ella para que los ojos de la muchacha brillaran con fuerza y dulzura. Y cuando se dirigía a él, aunque hubiesen discusiones de por medio, su voz era aterciopelada, pura miel… Suave, dulce y tranquila, sosegada… ¿Creía de verdad que nadie se había dado cuenta? Bueno, seguramente Kouga y Miroku no, pero él… Sonrió. Él sí se había dado cuenta.

-Kagome… ¿quieres a Inuyasha? –le preguntó sin demasiados rodeos.

La chica se estremeció y apartó su mirada mientras frotaba una macha invisible de su camisa.

-Claro que le quiero, igual que a Kouga y a Miroku o a ti… pero a veces puede resultar bastante…

-No –negó él sonriendo y haciendo que volviese a mirarle-, no, pequeña, me refiero a que si le quieres tanto para estar enamorada de él…

Kagome no contestó. Al menos no con palabras. Una mirada. Eso fue suficiente para que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta de la respuesta.

Lo había temido. Lo había temido desde hacía mucho. Aunque, para ser sinceros consigo mismo, había pensado que sería Kouga, no sólo por que sus edades eran más cercanas, sino porque nadie en su sano juicio, pensó con bastante diversión, se enamoraría de Inuyasha. Aunque claro, Kagome no estaba exactamente en su sano juicio.

-Entiendo… -la rodeó con los brazos-. Anda… ven aquí… -la besó en la frente cuando ella se acurrucó junto a él-, como cuándo eras pequeña y discutías con él y venías a buscarme para que te abrazara, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella rió contra su pecho.

-No podría olvidarlo nunca Maru –le aseguró.

-Llora Kagome –le susurró él entonces-… llora si quieres hacerlo, grita, enfádate, siente… haz lo que quieras hacer… como antes… tus secretos están bien conmigo… como siempre…

Kagome abrazó a Sesshomaru con urgencia, rodeándole la cintura con sus manos y sintiendo como él la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho, acariciándole el cabello. Sin poder evitarlo, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y él no se molestó porque su camisa quedara mojada. Kagome lloró durante segundos, minutos u horas… no estaba segura… siempre que lloraba perdía la noción del tiempo… como si de algún modo, no deseara saber cuánto tiempo había estado llorando. Y allí, abrigada por el confortable calor de Sesshomaru, dejó que el viento se llevase sus lágrimas y sus penas, como hacía cuando era niña, subida en aquella rama de árbol.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miroku y Kouga se miraron mientras veían desde la puerta del establo como Inuyasha cepillaba a Colmillo con suavidad y lentitud. Un hermoso purasangre negro que sólo obedecía a Inuyasha. El mismo carácter desconfiado de su dueño y la misma mirada helada de él. Un caballo nacido para un hombre. Un hombre para poder gobernarlo.

Asintieron.

-Bueno, -empezó a decir Kouga-, ¿vas a decirnos de una vez qué te pasa con Kagome?

-Nada.

-Ah, me alegro, ahora me siento más tranquilo –dijo cínico Miroku mirándole mientras él cepillaba al caballo sin inmutarse siquiera-, pensaba que mi hermana se había levantado de la mesa casi sin comer y preocupada con los ojos llorosos por algo importante, pero si es por nada, ya me siento mejor.

Inuyasha le miró.

-¿Llorando? –preguntó-. ¿Kagome estaba…

-No, pero seguro que ahora lo está –aseguró Kouga-. Ya sabes que nunca le ha gustado que los demás la vean llorar… Así que venga –se sentó en un fardo de heno-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No ocurre nada –aseguró-. Sólo… bebí un poco más y creo que le dije algo que no debería haber dicho… sólo es una discusión…

-La última vez que bebiste dijiste que yo era un idiota que nunca iba a encontrar a nadie a quien amar porque era un egoísta que sólo buscaba una chica para acostarme con ella –le recordó Miroku.

-Cierto, y la vez anterior a esa a mí me dijiste que más me valía irme de casa porque ya estabas cansado de verme intentando imitar todo lo que hacías –comentó Kouga. Se giró para mirar a su hermano-. ¿Crees que le habrá dicho algo igual de hiriente a Kagome?

Inuyasha apretó el cepillo en la mano, pero no cesó en su tarea.

-No lo creo… Inuyasha sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Kagome, ¿no? –dijo bastante seguro Miroku.

-Claro que no –apuntó Kouga-. ¿Verdad que no, Inuyasha? –le preguntó desde el otro lado de Colmillo-, ¿verdad que tú no harías ni dirías nunca nada para hacerle daño a nuestra pequeña Kagome?

Inuyasha suspiró. Si sus hermanos supieran la verdad… Si pudiera decirles la verdad… Pero no podía. Kagome era su hermana, siempre había sido así, no podía sentir nada por ella… no debía sentir nada por ella…

-Se le pasará pronto –se limitó a decirle.

-¿Le has pedido como mínimo disculpas? –preguntó Kouga entonces.

Inuyasha le miró y Kouga suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Esa mirada significa que no –apuntó Miroku que parecía tan enfadado como su hermano-. Pues más te vale hacerlo. Puede que seas nuestro hermano y que seguramente acabes dándonos una paliza si quieres pero no vamos a dejar que Kagome esté así, ¿entiendes?

-¿Qué? –preguntó él con sorna-. ¿Ahora vais a protegerla vosotros?

Kouga se encogió de hombros.

-En vista de que tú ahora la haces llorar… alguien tendrá que protegerla de ti, ¿no te parece?

Inuyasha no contestó. Se limitó a mirar a su hermano fijamente mientras arrojaba el cepillo a un lado del establo con demasiada fuerza, a juicio de Miroku, luego, se subió a Colmillo sin siquiera utilizar una silla de montar y desde allí, miró a los dos hermanos.

-Me cortaría una mano antes que hacerle daño a Kagome a propósito.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo hagas a propósito –replicó Miroku-, sólo… sólo que lo has hecho… Inuyasha… habla con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

No contestó. Salio de allí montando a Colmillo y se agachó al pasar junto a la puerta para no golpearse. Necesitaba salir un rato, correr y sentirse libre. El caballo bajo sus piernas pareció sentir aquella necesidad porque empezó a correr tan pronto cómo él, aferrado a sus crines, se lo ordenó.

Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo pronto…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Y no hay forma de que Miroku no vaya?

Kagome rió forzadamente mientras colocaba algunas cosas en los estantes. Sango la miraba desde el mostrador, apoyada en él y con la esperanza de no ver a Miroku Taisho en los siguientes días por lo menos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora con Miroku? –preguntó Kagome divertida-. Siempre os habéis llevado bien, bueno, al menos cuando él no te persigue…

La chica le sonrió. Llevaba el cabello negro y largo recogido en una coleta alta, los tejanos se ajustaban a su esbelta figura con suavidad y la camisa roja resaltaba sus grandes ojos oscuros llenos de vida y de brillo.

-Y nos llevamos bien –dijo. Kagome suspiró y ella musitó algo más que la chica no escuchó-… demasiado bien, quizá…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Por qué no? –la voz de él sonaba casi desesperada, desilusionada y cansada._

_Sango le miró sentada en el asiento del copiloto y suspiró mientras se acomodaba para mirarle mejor, arrepintiéndose en aquel mismo momento de haber sido tan tonta para aceptar su ofrecimiento de acompañarla a casa. _

_Sabía que no debería haberlo hecho, después de todo, parecía que su capacidad de pensar se reducía a la nada cuando estaba demasiado cerca de Miroku Taisho. Pero hacía demasiado calor y la bolsa de la compra pesaba demasiado y él se había ofrecido cuando la había visto en dirección a casa, así que… Suspiró._

_Así que una vez más ella sola se había metido en la boca del lobo._

_-Porque cada vez que intentamos salir ocurre algo –dijo ella -. Hemos tenido esta conversación un millón de veces –suspiró cansada._

_Miroku asintió y se giró hacia ella, acomodando su brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento del copiloto y sonriendo porque ella no se diera cuenta de aquello. ¿Desde cuándo era tan perfecta?_

_-Y además, eres el hermano de Kagome –añadió ella._

_Miroku se acercó un poco más._

_-Sí, lo soy… y tú eres su mejor amiga…_

_-Sí… y no quiero que…_

_-¿Qué? –preguntó él acercándose más a ella preguntándose cómo sería acariciar el cabello negro de ella, que parecía ser tan suave como la seda._

_Cuando Sango quiso darse cuenta, la mano de él estaba acariciándole la mejilla. Se tensó inmediatamente y sintió como las mejillas se le coloreaban, más que nada porque él le sonrió y Miroku siempre le sonreía cuando ella se sonrojaba._

_El pulgar de él se movió suavemente sobre la piel y aquella leve caricia, tan simple e inocente, sirvió para tranquilizarla. Miroku sonrió cuando ella exhaló un suspiro como si llevara años conteniendo el mismo aire y estuviese deseosa de expulsarlo completamente._

_Abrió los ojos y vio que él estaba a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Notó sus labios resecos por los nervios de estar tan cerca de él y se los humedeció con la lengua casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía._

_-Yo… tengo que… será mejor que… -tragó con fuerza-… tengo que entrar…_

_-Tienes que entrar… -repitió él sin apartarse de ella ni un milímetro-… Vale…_

_-Miroku… -susurró. Él se había acercado más y casi podía notar el aliento de él cerca de sus labios. Suspiró cerrando los ojos como si de algún modo subconsciente quisiera guardar aquel estremecimiento en algún rincón de su alma-… si no me sueltas no… no puedo…_

_-No tengo intención de soltarte… -aseguró el chico-… por favor Sango… sólo una oportunidad… -se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios un instante, sólo un instante, un roce tan simple como el vuelo de una libélula que la hizo gemir y desear más-… por favor… -volvió a pedir Miroku cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente en la de ella._

_-Yo no… tú no…_

_Se calló al escuchar que él reía suavemente y supo que estaba haciendo el tonto tartamudeando de aquella forma._

_-Sólo una cita Sango… sólo te pido una cita…_

_-Yo no… -titubeó. No podía pensar cuando él estaba tan cerca-… eres un mujeriego… -dijo._

_-Lo era… -le interrumpió él-… Sango… creo que… estoy enamorado… -le rozó los labios de nuevo con tanta suavidad que ella pensó seriamente si había sido real o no-… de ti…_

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que se sintiera torpe de inmediato. ¿Enamorado? Se apartó de él como su la mano de Miroku en su mejilla fuera capaz de dejarle una herida, una quemadura profunda._

_-Yo… tengo que… -tanteó en el suelo para buscar la bolsa de la compra sin apartar los ojos de él-… será mejor que entre y b-bueno, ya nos veremos… adiós Miroku._

_El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza divertido al ver como ella salía del coche con rapidez y se metía en su casa. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante hasta que su frente chocó con el volante y suspiró._

_-Esta chica me va a volver loco… -musitó._

_(fin flashback)_

-…y por eso tiene que venir… además –dijo Kagome bajando de las escaleritas y mirando a su mejor amiga-, además, ha sido idea de él de ir a nadar al lago, no querrás que lo deje fuera ahora, ¿no? –Sango asintió ausente y Kagome enarcó una ceja- ¿me estás escuchando o estás pensando en algo en lo que Miroku está relacionado y yo no debería saber porque es mi hermano? –le preguntó burlona.

Sango le dirigió una mirada sarcástica mientras que Kagome tomaba un par de objetos y volvía a subir a las escaleritas para colocarlos. La puerta del establecimiento se abrió y el suave móvil que había sobre la puerta se movió inundando el lugar con un cálido sonido a campanillas.

Siempre le había gustado aquel sonido. Le recordaba a los viejos cuentos que Sesshomaru le contaba siendo niña, cuentos que hablaban de castillos perdidos y de músicas entonadas por ninfas y hadas que se escondían en el bosque… Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta.

Ese sonido había sido el que más le había llamado la atención cuando entró por primera vez en la tienda de la señora Kaede. Eso y el aroma a harina y algodón, como a pastel recién horneado. El aroma que la anciana mujer siempre desprendía y que Kagome había llegado a pensar que formaba parte de ella, así como ella misma siempre olía a lirios. Miroku solía decirle que eso era porque de niña había pasado más tiempo tumbada en los campos de lirios del pequeño terreno que tenían que en otro lugar y que su cuerpo, había adoptado aquel olor natural.

-Enseguida estoy con usted –dijo sin siquiera mirar al cliente.

-Creía que te había dicho que vinieras a trabajar con pantalones –apuntó la voz grave de Inuyasha.

Kagome tembló casi sin darse cuenta. Respiró profundamente, dejó las cosas en la estantería y se bajó de las escaleras. Sango sintió la mirada amenazadora de Inuyasha en la nuca y le sonrió a su amiga.

-Yo tengo que acercarme a la farmacia –indicó-. ¿Te llevo luego a casa? –preguntó.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Odiaba recordar que aún no tenía coche ni carné de conducir. Antes de poder agradecérselo, Inuyasha interrumpió.

-Déjalo Sango, yo la llevo –dijo en aquel tono que no admitía réplica posible.

-Bien… -le sonrió-. Entonces nos menos mañana para ir al lago ¿verdad?

-Sí –dijo Kagome algo ausente mirando a la chica-. Hasta luego –se despidió de ella.

Nunca un silencio entre Inuyasha y ella había sido tan… angustioso y ensordecedor. Solían tener momentos de silencio, desde luego, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba demasiado. De echo, podían permanecer horas en silencio, simplemente el uno junto al otro, en compañía mutua, sin ninguna necesidad de hablarse.

Pero desde la pelea… nada era igual y los silencios estaban cargados de amargura y de dolor por parte de ella y de no saber qué decir por parte de él.

Inuyasha se recostó sobre el mostrado y ella le miró.

-Me pondré falda cada vez que quiera –le dijo ella-. Quizá ya no sea tan niña como algunos creen.

Él ahogó una maldición.

-Deja de estar a la defensiva, ¿quieres? –dijo.

-¿Es que acaso hay otro modo de estar contigo? –preguntó ella fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡Maldita sea, Kagome!

-¡No me grites! –dijo ella entonces exasperada-. ¡Yo tampoco soy una niña y no tienes ningún derecho a gritarme!

-¡Entonces deja que de una vez me disculpe, maldita sea, Kagome! –ella le miró sin decir nada más -¡En serio, a veces puedes ser más terca que una mula!

-¡Ja! –le replicó ella-. Me pregunto de quién he podido heredarlo.

Inuyasha la miró pero ella no se dejó amilanar y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras él respiraba pausadamente para recuperar la calma.

-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo entonces él-. No debí haberte dicho aquello… yo… estaba cansado, había bebido mucho y sólo quería dormir –dijo sinceramente-. En aquel momento hubiera dicho cualquier cosa con tal de estar solo… -bueno, no era del todo mentira.

-Me hiciste daño Inuyasha… -protestó ella débilmente-… me dijiste que no me preocupara por ti… que no tenía que…

-Lo sé, Kagome, y lo siento –la interrumpió él rodeando el mostrador de la tienda y colocando sus manos en los hombros de la joven-. Lo siento mucho, princesa… -le sonrió dulcemente, como siempre había hecho, como si nada hubiera pasado nunca-, no volveré a decir nada que te haga daño, te lo prometo –le aseguró mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo porque necesitaba sentirla cerca. Ella sonrió dentro del abrazo, rodeándole la cintura a Inuyasha con sus brazos y aspirando su olor a hierba recién cortada. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, aunque sólo fuera como su hermana…-. Y si vuelvo a hacerlo, tienes permiso para darme una bofetada –añadió.

-Te tomo la palabra –le aseguró ella.

Él emitió una leve risita.

-De acuerdo –la besó en la frente-. Te quiero mucho, pequeña.

-Y yo a ti, Inuyasha –le dijo con todo su corazón cerrando los ojos-… Y yo a ti.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, ok?**

**Ya sabeis que los personajes no son míos y que no gano nada con esto más que la satisfación de divertirme escribiendo un rato y esperando haceros pasar un buen rato a vosotros, ok?**

**Nos vemos en poco tiempo.**

**Sed felices y no hagais nada de lo que yo no haría!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	4. En la ciudad Mi mundo se desmorona

**Hola a todos!!! Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, y un saludo especial para todos los que os habéis molestado en dejarme reviews, que sois… un momento, que cojo la lista… mmm… ¡aquí! Sois:**

**Belin03, Sami-Maraurder girl, Jimena-chan, Naunet-iunxkag, Citus, serena tsukino chiba, kooriithaa, lina, inukag4ever, Cattita, sonia estrada, -Sesshiry-, AIK-17, nurieta, Kagome-sakurita**

**En cuanto a la idea de inukag4ever que me pide que no ponga a Kikyo para que interfiera en la relación… lamento comunicarte que Kikyo sí aparece en el fic y que también aparecerá Hoyo, pero no te preocupes, la aparición de Kikyo será más que para que interfiera en la relación, para que los dos se cuenta de que necesitan estar juntos… y no puedo decir más que si no estropeo el fic :p Lamento no poder cumplir tus expectativas con respecto a eso… pero es que necesito que aparezca… De todas formas, espero que el fic te siga gustando :D**

**Después de aclarar esto que te he contesto por aquí porque no estás registrada en la página y creo que merecías saber la respuesta a eso, os recuerdo a todos que los personajes no son míos y que sólo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato.**

**Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado y nos leemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 3. En la ciudad. Mi mundo se desmorona.

El día en que Kagome cumplió los dieciocho años, todo su mundo se desmoronó. Más concretamente la noche antes de cumplir los dieciocho.

Hasta aquel momento lo tenía todo claro. Había terminado el instituto siendo una de las mejores de su promoción y tenía claro que iba a estudiar la carrera de literatura en la misma universidad a distancia en la que habían estudiado sus hermanos. Quería escribir. Siempre le había gustado. Miroku solía reírse de ella cuando la veía tan concentrada frente a la pantalla de un ordenador o simplemente pensando en cuál sería la siguiente línea a escribir, pero a ella no le importaba. Crear nuevos mundos, realizar viajes, hadas, duendes, visitar otros países… y transmitir a sus personajes toda la felicidad que ella tenía y todo el amor que ella no podía demostrar.

No podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por Inuyasha, pero no iba a decir nada al respecto, no sentía tener derecho a hacerlo. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber varias cosas de él y entre esas cosas habían dos muy importantes: ella siempre sería una hermana pequeña para él y él amaba su libertad por encima de todas las cosas.

Había visto como durante los últimos tres años, un desfile de mujeres pasaban por los brazos de Inuyasha y como desaparecían incluso antes de que ella pudiera conocerlas, y en esos tres años no había dicho nunca nada al respecto. Ni a favor ni en contra de ninguna de ellas. Desde luego que había habido algunas que le habían gustado más y otras menos, pero ella prefería ignorarlas… le dolía demasiado pensar en Inuyasha y alguna de aquellas chicas juntos de cualquier forma, y no solamente de forma íntima, el simple hecho de imaginarlos riendo juntos, tomados de la mano… le dolía demasiado. Así que había decidido que iba a ignorarlas, después de todo, Inuyasha siempre las presentaba como amigas, y nada más.

Pero aquel día… aquel día todo lo que tenía claro se volvió confuso y turbio. Revolvió un poco la carne guisada que estaba en el fuego y echó un vistazo a los champiñones cortados a dados que gorgojeaban felices entre ajo y perejil en la sartén. Tomó un tenedor y pinchó uno de aquellos trozos para llevárselo a la boca soplando antes para no quemarse. Delicioso.

-Y luego dices que no quieres engordar.

Kagome sonrió al escuchar a Inuyasha entrar en la cocina y se giró aún con el tenedor en la mano y aquella sonrisa encantadora.

-No engordo, lo sabes… luego sólo tengo que ir a correr un rato.

Inuyasha le sonrió y le robó el tenedor con agilidad para pinchar él mismo un trozo de champiñón que se llevó a la boca y mordió con avidez.

-Cada día te quedan mejor –la alabó devolviéndole el tenedor.

-Vaya, gracias, es un halago viniendo de alguien que preferiría tirarse de un tejado antes que comer algo que lleve verde –dijo indicando el perejil.

El hombre rió y su voz sonó ronca y grave, completamente diferente a la que tenía siendo niño.

-Aquel día no me tiré, sólo me caí –le recordó-, y no es cierto que no me guste lo verde, adoro correr por el prado, ¿recuerdas?

Ella le miró triunfante.

-He dicho comer algo que lleve verde –le dijo por toda repuesta.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos.

-Me rindo –le dijo con una media sonrisa-. A veces eres imposible…

-Y por eso te encanto –corroboró ella fingiendo inocencia.

Si Kagome no se hubiera girado en aquel momento para controlar la carne guisada, hubiera podido apreciar la media sonrisa de Inuyasha y el brillo de sus ojos dorados mientras la contemplaba desde atrás, desde las piernas enfundadas en aquellos vaqueros hasta el suéter rosado de cuello vuelto y el cabello ataviado en una coleta alta atada con una cinta rosa.

-¡Maru, Miroku, la comida! –gritó asomándose al lindar de la puerta de la cocina y dirigiendo su voz hacia la pequeña sala donde estaban los dos sentados, seguramente discutiendo acerca de algo.

Siempre era igual. Cómo si ella no lo supiera. Cada vez que había una fiesta, Sesshomaru acababa encerrado previamente con alguno de los hermanos… Se acercó a la ventana de la cocina y se estiró por encima del mueble hasta que su cintura quedó sobre el mármol y su cabeza lo más próxima a la ventana abierta en dirección a los establos.

-¡Kouga, a comer! –llamó fuertemente.

-No deberías asomarte así, algún día vas a hacerte daño –le reprendió Inuyasha.

-¡Kouga! –repitió ella.

-¡Voy! –gritó el chico en cuestión desde los establos.

Satisfecha porque su hermano la hubiera escuchado, se retiró hacia dentro, barriendo con su mano la superficie con tan mala suerte que el cuchillo que había sobre la mesa acarició la yema de su dedo corazón.

-¡Auch, maldita sea! –exclamó cuando notó como el filo del cuchillo rozaba su dedo corazón.

Un delgado hilo de sangre empezó a salir por la reciente herida y ella frunció el ceño.

-Te dije que acabarías haciéndote daño –le dijo él burlón mientras se metía una fresa recién cogida de la nevera en la boca.

Kagome le miró con reproche pero no dijo nada; se limpió el pequeño corte en el paño blanco de cocina que acababa de coger del cajón y como si fuera culpa del cuchillo, éste terminó al otro lado del mueble, dentro del fregadero para gran regocijo de Inuyasha que la miró sonriendo.

-Déjame ver eso. –pidió mientras se limpiaba las manos en los vaqueros.

-No es nada –dijo ella inmediatamente-, es sólo un pequeño corte…

Pero Inuyasha ya se había acercado a ella y le había cogido la mano para examinar el pequeño corte del dedo.

-No es nada –aseguró él llevándose el dedo de ella a la boca para succionar la herida y cortar el pequeño hilo de sangre.

Kagome se estremeció ante el contacto de los labios de él sobre su piel, aunque sólo fuese en aquella pequeña porción de su cuerpo y aunque fuese un simple gesto cariñoso que él estaba acostumbrado a hacer desde niños cuando ella se hería. Agradeció el que la mesa estuviese detrás de ella para sostenerla o de lo contrario, estaba segura de que podría haberse caído al suelo de cómo llegaron a flaquearle las rodillas.

Inuyasha ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Podría haber tomado el paño, ponerle el dedo bajo el agua fría del grifo o simplemente mandarla a ponerse una tirita y en lugar de aquello le estaba lamiendo el dedo con suavidad y lentitud, no deseando terminar nunca. Tenía que parar aquello a como diera lugar.

-¿Qué hay para comer? –preguntó Miroku entrando en la cocina-, ¿Estás bien Kagome?

Ella retiró la mano con cierta brusquedad e Inuyasha tomó unos vasos de la estantería que estaban junto a ella.

-Sólo me he cortado –aseguró ella-. Sentaos, Kouga –llamó al chico que acababa de entrar-, no comes si no te lavas antes –le dijo tirándole el jabón para fregar los platos que utilizaba ella y que Kouga atrapó al vuelo-, no creo que después de estar dando de comer a los caballos sea muy normal e higiénico que…

-Vale, vale… captado –dijo él simplemente con cierta diversión mientras empezaba a lavarse las manos.

Minutos después, cuando estaban todos sentados a la mesa ya bendecida, costumbre que habían adquirido desde que Kouga había traído a aquella novia católica que siempre insistía en bendecir los alimentos, Miroku fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Sabes que Sango viene conmigo a tu fiesta? –preguntó.

Kouga, a su lado, rodó los ojos.

-Claro que lo sabe. Sango es su mejor amiga –le reprochó.

-Bueno, podría caber la posibilidad de que no lo supiera, ¿no te parece? –preguntó defendiéndose.

-Pero lo sabía –intercedió Kagome-. Lo que me recuerda… -Inuyasha la miró y vio como sonreía con malicia divertida-… ¿cuándo vas a pedirle salir formalmente?

Miroku se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo en aquel momento empapando a Inuyasha que estaba frente a él.

-Muchas gracias –dijo irónico el chico de ojos dorados sin saber a quién referirse si a ella o a Miroku.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros, aunque la mirada de Kagome indicaba que no lo lamentaba, al menos no demasiado, estaba riendo.

-Creo que antes de que yo empiece a salir con alguien, mis hermanos mayores tendrían que hacer gala de ello, ¿no crees? –preguntó Miroku mirando significativamente a Sesshomaru que le sonrió.

-Pues entonces lo llevo claro… -se quejó Kouga bromeando-… si tengo que esperar a que tú por fin te decidas a estar con una chica en cuestión…

Miroku le tiró un panecillo que Kouga atrapó al vuelo.

-En realidad, sólo tendrías que esperar a Miroku e Inuyasha –les informó el mayor de los Taisho-. Lo que me recuerda… Kagome, he invitado formalmente a Rin para que venga a la fiesta, espero que no te importe.

Kagome le miró sonriente.

-Para nada, me encanta. De echo, yo iba a invitarla si tú no te decidías –dijo risueña.

Ella hacía bastante tiempo que lo sabía. Cerca de siete meses, para ser sinceros. No era que Sesshomaru sólo se lo hubiera contado a ella, pero es que no le había quedado otro remedio después de que aquella mañana lo encontrara en los establos con Rin acorralada entre la pared y sus brazos compartiendo, más que palabras, besos y caricias.

-¿Con Rin? –preguntó Kouga-. Pero si decías que tú no… -parpadeó-… que ella no… que vosotros no…

-Por favor Miroku, tú estás más cerca –le pidió Inuyasha con relativa cordialidad burlesca.

-Con placer –Miroku se limpió con la servilleta antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Kouga que le traspasó con su mirada verde-. ¿Qué? Te habías rallado y te habías quedado en los pronombres… yo, tú… vosotros… ya sabes.

Kouga se sonrojó pero no protestó aunque se sintió mucho mejor después de dirigirle una mirada cargada de reproche.

-¿Vais en serio? –preguntó entonces Inuyasha mirando a su hermano mayor.

Sesshomaru era, seguramente en aquella habitación, el único que sabía a qué venía aquella pregunta. Después de ver durante años como su padre golpeaba a su madre, Sesshomaru había afirmado una noche de confidencia con su hermano pequeño que jamás se casaría con nadie porque nadie merecía vivir bajo la sombra de lo que había sido el matrimonio de sus padres. Hasta la fecha, lo había cumplido y, aunque todos sabían perfectamente que Sesshomaru había tenido varias experiencias con mujeres, también sabían que sólo eran eso, experiencias, aventuras o romances… pero que en ningún momento les había prometido la luna y ni siquiera las estrellas.

Maru asintió con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermano.

-Los fantasmas pertenecen al pasado Inuyasha –le dijo calmadamente-. Y yo ya no soy un niño.

-¡Hablas como si fueras un anciano! –replicó Miroku burlón-. Y sólo tienes ¿cuántos? –preguntó- ¿Cuarenta?

La mirada de Sesshomaru fue dura y si no hubiera sido por el brillo de sus ojos, Kouga y Miroku hubieran pensado que en verdad estaba enfadado.

-Veintinueve –corrigieron inmediatamente Inuyasha, Kagome y Sesshomaru.

Miroku sonrió.

-¿Habrá boda?

-No lo sé…. Puede… Kagome, ¿puedes ir un día de estos a la joyería de Tokio? –le preguntó.

Ella le miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito un anillo de compromiso para Rin y dado que tú tienes un gusto inmejorable para esas cosas…

-Eso es cierto; el colgante que le regalé a Sango por su cumpleaños le encantó.

-Lo sé -le miró sonriendo-, me dio las gracias.

Miroku la miró sonrojado.

-¿Sabe que lo compraste tú?

-No, le dije que te había ayudado a elegirlo, nada más –le tranquilizó ella con una sonrisa-. Estaré encantada de ayudarte Sesshomaru –le dijo con la dulzura que la caracterizaba.

-Yo tengo que ir a la ciudad esta tarde, tengo que recoger unos papeles, puedes venir conmigo si quieres, princesa –ofreció Inuyasha.

-¿Esta tarde? Pero yo… -empezó a decir la chica.

-Si vas a decir que tienes que prepararlo todo para la fiesta de mañana, olvídalo, está todo listo –dijo Kouga sonriendo.

Ella asintió. Era cierto; la comida, la decoración y la música estaban listas. Iba a celebrarlo en el jardín trasero, al aire libre, aprovechando el buen clima de finales de la primavera. Kouga se había ofrecido a colgar diferentes lamparillas de papel para iluminar el lugar cuando fuera demasiado oscuro y las mesas y sillas serían colocadas por Miroku si es que podía apartar los ojos de Sango para hacer algo, por supuesto.

-Sí, y yo necesito ese anillo urgentemente –añadió Sesshomaru simulando estar muy dolido por no tener esa joya.

Kagome sonrió.

-De acuerdo, ¿después de comer?

Inuyasha asintió.

-Bien, después de comer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le gustaba ir a la ciudad. Siempre le había parecido otro mundo. Tan diferente a Kyoto y a Shikon que cada vez que iba a Tokio tenía la sensación d haber abandonado el mundo real y haber entrado en un mundo paralelo. Sonrió. Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, junto a Inuyasha que iba concentrado en la carretera mientras tamborileaba con suaves golpecitos sobre el volante la canción pop de moda que sonaba en la radio, recordó la primera vez que había ido a la ciudad. Fue cuando Sesshomaru obtuvo su carné de conducir, a los veinte años si no recordaba mal. Ella era pequeña, muy pequeña en realidad, tenía ¿qué? ocho, no, quizá nueve años. Aquello había sido todo un descubrimiento para ella. Edificios altos, gente que iba y venía, coches, gente con prisa, ruido, humo… Se había sentido tan fuera de lugar y tan asustada que había buscado refugio cogiendo la mano del primero de sus hermanos, en aquel caso había sido Miroku.

Sonrió y dejó escapar una ligera risita que captó la atención de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él sonriendo.

Era imposible no sonreír cuando Kagome reía de aquella forma. Era lo que los hermanos Taisho llamaban "risa contagiosa" una risa tan dulce e infantil, tan llena de vida y de alegría que sería cometer pecado si no se unieran a aquella risita.

-Nada, sólo estaba pensando… ¿recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos a la ciudad?

Inuyasha desvió la mirada de la carretera un segundo para mirarla divertido.

-¿Te refieres a cuando te perdiste durante dos horas?

-No me perdí –refunfuñó Kagome-, sólo no supe donde estaba, así que me quedé quieta en el sitio hasta que vinisteis a por mí –le explicó como si hacer aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ya, así que no saber donde estás no significa perderse, ¿no? –preguntó él claramente divertido.

Kagome le dio un golpecito en el brazo sin perder la sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

-¿En qué pensabas? –ella le miró-. La primera vez que viniste a la ciudad, ¿en qué pensabas?

-En lo que me dijo Miroku –contestó-. Cuando me vio tan asustada, se agachó y me dijo muy firmemente "no te dejes avasallar por nadie, no importa de donde vengan, quienes sean o si son más altos que tú; nadie tiene derecho a avasallarte Kagome y si alguien lo hace, llámanos y le daremos una paliza"

-Jajajajaja –rió Inuyasha-. Recuerdo eso. Te gustó tanto lo que te dijo que luego estuviste toda una semana llamándonos por tonterías para que los chicos de Shikon dejaran de molestarte.

-No eran tonterías –él carraspeó y la joven tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ligeramente-, bueno, al menos no todo eran tonterías –se defendió.

-No, en lo que a mí respecta, defenderte no era ninguna tontería –confirmó Inuyasha haciéndola reír.

-Siempre lo has hecho… -murmuró entonces ella con una media sonrisa indescifrable para él.

-Y siempre lo voy a hacer –aseguró Inuyasha sonriéndole también mientras aparcaba el coche con tranquilidad-. Vamos, recogeré esos papeles en el despacho y luego vamos a la joyería –le indicó mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Ella asintió e hizo lo mismo, resoplando cuando el bendito cinturón no cedió. Inuyasha abrió la puerta de su coche y la miró resoplando y maldiciendo entre dientes. Enarcó sus cejas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Has cambiado el sistema de los cinturones? –preguntó. Él negó con una leve risita sabiendo lo que había pasado-. Entonces ¿por qué preguntas si ya sabes qué pasa? El maldito cinturón no quiere soltarse –añadió como si fuera algo completamente imprescindible de decir y como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

-Espera, ahora lo quito –dijo él aún riendo.

-¡No tiene gracia! –le gritó ella cuando él salió del coche consciente de que le había escuchado. Vio como Inuyasha rodeaba el coche y abría la puerta de su asiento y por si no la había escuchado, se lo repitió de nuevo -¡No tiene gracia, Inuyasha!

-Vale, vale… Es que generalmente como conduzco no utilizo este cinturón, ¿sabes? Apártate un poco –la empujó suavemente hacia el interior del coche para tener el espacio suficiente para hincar una rodilla en el asiento, cerca del muslo de ella.

-Muy gracioso… suéltame –dijo-. Odio estar atada –masculló a media voz.

Inuyasha lo sabía. No sabían por qué, pero era cierto. Cuando Kagome se veía acorralada de algún modo se asustaba, tenía una reacción bastante mala y solía terminar temblando y a veces incluso llorando.

-Tranquila, ahora mismo te suelto, este cinturón no tiene secretos para mí –añadió divertido inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de Kagome.

La chica aguantó la respiración de forma involuntaria cuando el cuerpo de Inuyasha la cubrió casi por completo. El cabello negro de él resaltaba entre el vestido blanco de ella y cuando la mano de su hermano rozó su muslo para llegar hasta el cierre del cinturón, se estremeció sin quererlo.

Suave, tremendamente suave. La piel de ella parecía seda o terciopelo, no estaba seguro, pero cuando su mano se movió sobre ella para alcanzar el cinturón y no tuvo más remedio que posar unos segundos sus dedos sobre el muslo de ella, estuvo tentado a apartarse como si quemara.

Desvió su mirada hacia el rostro de ella temiendo de que se hubiese enfadado o algo… Era extraño. Durante años la había tocado en la cadera de aquella forma… cuando la ayudaba a subir a los árboles, cundo la ayudaba a bajar de Kyara, cuando la empujaba en el lago para tirarla al agua… y de repente, todas esas caricias que se habían regalado mutuamente… el mismo tiempo de caricia y ni siquiera eso, porque esta vez no había sido con ninguna intención, tenía connotaciones completamente diferentes y distintas… Suspiró al ver que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y tragó con cierta dificultad al darse cuenta de que el vestido que ella llevaba, blanco como la nieve, era de tirantes con un generoso escote, gruñó suavemente, ¿desde cuándo ella usaba esos escotes? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué diablos no le había dicho que se cambiara antes de salir de casa?

Kagome cerró los ojos suavemente intentando dos cosas, la primera, concentrarse repitiéndose a sí misma que todo estaba bien y que él sólo era su hermano, la segunda para que en caso de que él la mirara, no viera sus ojos brillantes. El hombro de él se movió para hacer un gesto y rozó el borde de uno de sus senos, esta vez, Kagome tuvo que morderse el labio inferior.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos. ¿Acababa de rozarle con el hombro el pecho o habían sido imaginaciones suyas? La miró, se estaba mordiendo el labio. No, no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Sería mejor acabar con aquello antes de que aquello que diferenciaba a los hombres de las mujeres hiciera acto de aparición.

Kagome exhaló todo el aire que había estado conteniendo casi sin darse cuenta cuando escuchó el _clic_ del cierre del cinturón de seguridad y cuando él se apartó de ella, sintió que le faltaba algo a pesar de todo el aire que acababa de recuperar.

-Anda vamos –apremió él recuperando el control de su cabeza y agradeciendo que hiciera un poco de viento para despejarse las ideas.

Kagome salió del coche y cerró la puerta.

-Deberías cambiar el sistema de los cinturones –fue todo lo que ella le dijo mientras caminaba junto a él atravesando la calle hacia el otro lado de la acera. Inuyasha sólo asintió distraído.

Definitivamente no iba a cambiar los cinturones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miroku abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente cuando vio a Sango con un gran paquete en los brazos envuelto en papel rojizo y con un lazo blanco.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la voz de Kouga desde la cocina.

-La chica más hermosa del mundo –informó Miroku haciendo que Sango rodase los ojos y se sonrojara furiosamente.

Se escuchó la risa divertida de Kouga.

-¡Perfecto! Dile a Sango que suba a mi habitación y me espere que enseguida voy –anunció de nuevo Kouga riendo.

Sango rió divertida y quizá fue el sonido de su voz lo que hizo que Miroku desistiera de ir detrás de Kouga a darle un golpe, o quizá dos. En lugar de ello, tomó el paquete que Sango llevaba y la invitó a entrar en casa con una sonrisa y una divertida reverencia propia de los tiempos feudales.

-Un día de estos, voy a matarlo –dijo alzando la voz para que su hermano le oyese y ganándose sólo una carcajada sonora de Kouga.

-Déjale… desde que está intentando salir con Meiko está más contento ¿no?

-Lo que está es más idiota –replicó Miroku haciéndola reír de nuevo-. Si buscas a Kagome no está, ha salido con Inuyasha a la ciudad…

-¿Con Inuyasha? –frunció el ceño-. Me dijo que viniera para hablar sobre no sé qué de la fiesta de mañana… ¿tú sabes algo?

Miroku tardó un poco en contestar y es que la chica estaba sonriendo de forma radiante, de esa forma en que sólo ella sabía hacerlo, del mismo modo en que Kagome lo hacía logrando arrancarle una sonrisa incluso al frío de Inuyasha o al terco de Sesshomaru… esa misma sonrisa… no igual, pero sí muy parecida. Quizá por eso le gustaba Sango. Nunca se lo había planteado, a decir verdad… Pero quizá era por eso…

La sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de las dos y que podía hacer que una habitación irradiara luz con su simple presencia. No lo pensó. Tal vez Sesshomaru tuviera razón y fuera demasiado impulsivo, pero no pudo contenerlo más. En ese omento, en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de que Sango no le gustaba… la quería… la quería de verdad.

-Sal conmigo –dijo entonces él.

Sango le miró curiosa y distraída.

-¿Qué? –alcanzó a preguntar por toda respuesta.

-Sal conmigo –repitió él.

-Miroku, sea lo que sea que estás tomando, déjalo, te sienta mal –intentó bromear la chica.

-Te aseguro que no tomo nada aunque tal vez debería haberlo hecho para tener el valor de decirte que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, que te quiero, que quiero que salgamos juntos, que seas mi novia, luego mi prometida y finalmente mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos –dijo de carrerilla y sin dejar de mirarla un solo segundo-. Te quiero Sango. Te quiero a ti… no hay ninguna otra mujer en esta vida que sea capaz de hacerme sentir lo que siento cuando estoy contigo… -sonrió-. ¡Pero si cualquier habitación se ilumina cuando entras tú! –añadió con galantería y sinceridad-. Y todo el mundo desaparece cuando tú estas cerca de mí… Por favor Sango… sal conmigo…

Había sinceridad en sus palabras y Sango podía percibirlas con tanta claridad como si pudiera estirar la mano y atraparlas con la suavidad del primer beso. Amaba a ese hombre, de verdad que lo amaba. A veces, en las noches en las que no podía dormir, se descubría a sí misma pensando en aquel que una vez había sido un niño que perseguía a toda persona que llevara falda y que se había convertido en el hombre que tenía delante, de cabello negro y algo largo por lo que siempre lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña coleta, y de ojos negros y profundos que eran capaces de llegar hasta su alma si lo deseaba.

-Sango… -murmuró él de nuevo.

Antes de poder decir nada más, Sango acortó la distancia entre ambos labios y besó a Miroku de forma suave y sencilla. Natural. Espontánea. Sin preocuparse por el ritmo o por el aire… sólo porque tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para los dos y como si en el mundo no existiera nadie más que ellos dos.

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó Miroku separándose para observarla y asegurarse de la respuesta.

Sango le sonrió.

-Es un por supuesto –le contestó ella.

Un beso. Otro. Otro más y otro más… Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Kouga sonreía desde el pasillo al verlos ni tampoco del gesto que el pequeño de los Taisho le dedicó a Sesshomaru cuando éste iba a decir algo bajando las escaleras. El mayor sólo atinó a sonreír a medias mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Otro que se ha enamorado… -fue su único comentario en un susurro.

Kouga se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Así al menos Miroku dejaría de darle la lata a él con Meiko.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha fulminó con la mirada al cuarto hombre que pasaba junto a ellos y miraba de aquella forma a Kagome. Con… con… con deseo. Gruñó y ella le miró inocente mientras saboreaba lo que le quedaba de su tarrina de helado de chocolate con nueces.

-¿Qué?

¿Qué? Llevaban dos horas paseando esperando a que la joyería abriera y en esas dos horas los hombres no habían dejado de mirarla, desde sus piernas largas y estilizadas por aquellas sandalias de medio tacón hasta sus brazos y su escote, sin contar con su figura delicada firmemente delineada por aquel vestido veraniego y todo lo que ella podía decirle era ¿qué? Negó suavemente con la cabeza. Inocente. Era la palabra perfecta para Kagome. Completamente inocente.

Por eso no se había dado cuenta de cómo la habían mirado en el bufete de abogados de la ciudad cuando ella había subido las escaleras para acompañarle y esperar a que él recogiese los documentos que tenía que recoger, había dicho que podía quedarse fuera si le iba a molestar pero Inuyasha, aunque ella no sabía por qué, no había querido siquiera hablar del asunto y la había cogido de la mano en un gesto inconsciente que a ninguno de los dos había molestado.

Ahora, en la calle, mirando escaparates de joyerías era consciente de por qué la estaban mirando. Kagome era… era preciosa. Siempre lo había sido. No sólo por su esbelta figura… era toda ella… un conjunto completo… parecía incluso que destilara inocencia y pureza, bondad… Bondad… esa era la palabra; en Kagome todo era bondad, siempre lo había sido, siempre lo sería… Ingenuidad, bondad, ternura y pureza, algo de terquedad a veces y muy mal genio cuando le llevaban la contraria pero su aura blanca siempre parecía velar a su alrededor.

-¿Inuyasha? –preguntó ella de nuevo atrayendo al hombre de su propio mundo de ensoñación donde no sabía cómo había ido a parar allí-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –negó suavemente con una sonrisa encantadora-. ¿Entramos aquí? –preguntó señalando la puerta de la joyería.

Kagome titubeó al ver el escaparate. Era una joyería. Una buena joyería. No una de las normales en las que los precios eran desorbitados pero aún así tenían sus etiquetas mostradas en el escaparate. En esta no había precio. Le gustaba el hecho de que prefirieran mostrar su género en lugar de su precio pero sabía, antes de entrar que aquello sería muy caro.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó. Él la miró-. Es muy cara…

Era cierto. Ambos lo sabían, pero había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido para cambiar de tema antes de que le dijera en qué estaba pensando en aquel momento, algo, por cierto, bastante escandaloso para ser hermanos.

-Seguro que te cobran dinero sólo por respirar ahí dentro –añadió con una mezcla de intimidación y dulzura que sólo ella era capaz de transmitir.

Inuyasha sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones tejanos que Kagome había maldicho hasta la saciedad cuando le había visto vestido con ellos la primera vez.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –preguntó él-. No nadamos en abundancia, pero sabes que tenemos suficiente dinero para permitirnos el comprar algo realmente caro cuando queramos –añadió quitándole importancia. La miró entrecerrando los ojos-. Porque eso lo sabes ¿verdad, princesa?

Kagome frunció el ceño.

¡Claro que lo sabía! Y ese era precisamente el problema. Siempre había sido consciente de que los Taisho eran… ¿ricos? No, esa no era la palabra, pero sí gente acomodada… muy acomodada pese a que nunca presumían de ello y era un asunto que sólo los miembros de la familia, es decir ellos cinco, sabían.

Pero ella no era una Taisho. Sí, legalmente lo era, al menos hasta los veinticinco años, pero no era una Taisho… aquel dinero no le pertenecía, aquel dinero no era suyo…

-Es que… -empezó a decir la chica. Inuyasha buscó su rehusante mirada y ella resopló cuando se vio invadida por la mirada casi dorada del hombre y por su sonrisa de satisfacción de "he conseguido que me mires".

-Es que… -lo incitó él a que continuara y terminara aquella frase.

-He dicho que va a ser mi regalo de compromiso para ambos y…

-Nadie tiene por qué saberlo –la interrumpió él.

-Yo lo sabría –le contestó ella-, y además, he dicho que se lo compraré yo… será mi regalo –insistió la chica con terquedad-. Y yo no tengo tanto dinero para…

Tozuda. Era completamente terca y tozuda. A veces Kouga solía compararla con Colmillo que no dejaba que nadie más que Inuyasha o Kagome se acercaran a él… y podía tener alguna piedra en la pezuña o algún rasguño en el lomo que si no iban alguno de los dos no se dejaba tocar ni mirar por nadie. Inuyasha sonrió. Por mucho que quisiera a su caballo, Kagome era mucho más bonita… incluso testaruda y orgullosa.

-¿Lo compramos a medias? –preguntó entonces él con cierta suavidad.

Kagome le miró recelosa. ¿Comprarlo a medias? Se removió cruzando los brazos; bueno, eso… eso no sonaba tan mal…

Inuyasha sonrió internamente cuando la vio dudar ante aquella propuesta, estiró la mano y abrió la puerta de la joyería invitándola con un gesto de la mano a que entrase ella primero, aún resoplando y dudando, ella se dejó conducir con suavidad por la mano que él había puesto en su cintura, en un gesto que siempre había hecho pero que desde hacía unos años, la ponía nerviosa. Rogó a los cielos porque él no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo.

El interior de la tienda era más lujoso aún de lo que les había parecido por fuera. Altos techos cromados adornados con distintas arañas luminosas, paredes pintadas de un suave tono amarillo y rosado y perfiladas en blanco mármol, igual que el suelo, dividido en láminas marmóreas blancas con vetas rosadas y amarillas; elegantes vitrinas y amplios mostradores cerrados con llaves de seguridad; un par de puertas al fondo del local, y tres sonrientes dependientes que atendían al poco público que podría permitirse estar en aquel lugar tan exclusivo. Casi sin darse cuenta, Kagome se acercó más a Inuyasha, en un intento por no parecer que desentonaba del todo en aquel lugar; por toda respuesta, él le sonrió conciliador.

-Eres una Taisho… -le susurró él al oído-… encajas en este lugar tanto como en cualquier otro… encajas en cualquier lugar en el que tú quieras encajar.

Kagome le miró y se encontró con la mirada dulce de él; aquella mirada que parecía estar destinada sólo para ella. Le sonrió de vuelta. ¿Por qué parecía siempre que él supiera en qué pensaba ella en cada momento? Se estremeció; rogó que no supiera nunca lo que su corazón anhelaba.

-¿Puedo ayudarles? –preguntó un hombre mirándoles con su, seguramente habitual sonrisa de vendedor-. ¿En qué estaban pensando?

Kagome dejó que fuera Inuyasha quien hablara, después de todo, él también iba a pagar la mitad de aquel regalo… sonrió mientras se paseaba por la tienda al tiempo que escuchaba perfectamente la voz de Inuyasha.

-Estamos buscando…

Lo perdió. Perdió la voz de él. Sus ojos quedaron prendados de una vitrina en cuestión. Se acercó hasta ella como si aquel trozo de lo que parecía ser una esmeralda la estuviera llamando de alguna forma. Una fina cadera de oro la sujetaba; la piedra estaba perfectamente tallada, en redondo, incrustada en un engarce de oro que colgaba de la cadena; verde… un verde extraño… diferente a todas las tonalidades que ella había visto a lo largo de su vida… con diferentes vetas en un verde más oscuro. Era pequeña, sencilla y llamativa al mismo tiempo… La miró unos segundos antes de que la mano y el calor de Inuyasha inundara su hombro derecho.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella se giró y le sonrió mientras asentía.

-Perfectamente. ¿Has encontrado algo?

-Sí, o eso creo –añadió con la boca medio torcida en una sonrisa-, el dependiente te va a enseñar unos anillos de compromiso, quiero que elijas el que más te guste para Rin, no preguntes el precio, eso no importa.

-Yo voy a pag…

-Lo sé, tú pagarás lo que puedas y el resto lo pagaré yo –la besó en la frente y le sonrió-. Ahora ve con él, pero antes ¿qué estabas mirando?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, sólo era curiosidad por esa pulsera –mintió sabiendo que si le decía lo que había estado mirando seguramente él acabaría comprándosela y no podía dejarle hacer aquello.

Inuyasha se acercó a la vitrina cuando Kagome se dirigió hacia el empleado con su habitual sonrisa; frunció el ceño ¿esa pulsera? Demasiado ostentosa para que le gustara a Kagome. De oro con rubíes incrustados… demasiado para que le gustara a su Kagome. ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuándo era SU Kagome?

-Debo de estar volviéndome loco… -musitó para sí mismo. Iba a dar la vuelta cuando vio en la vitrina algo. Una esmeralda sencilla con su cadena de oro… tan sencilla que destacaba de entre el resto de las joyas precisamente por aquello. Sonrió y miró de medio lado a Kagome. Eso era lo que ella había estado mirando. ¿Cuándo aprendería que no podía mentirle?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pocas veces se podía respirar aquella tranquilidad en Lirios Salvajes. Sólo cuando estaba él solo… solo… igual que cuando era niño, antes de que Inuyasha naciera… e incluso entonces, los ratos de tranquilidad y paz eran escasos porque siempre estaba él acechando, exigiendo, queriendo, insultando, gritando y maltratando…

No, no había tenido demasiados ratos de paz… Por eso adoraba estar allí, quieto, solo, en aquellas rocas, al borde del acantilado…Un ladrido captó su atención y Sesshomaru rodó los ojos.

-Demasiada paz para ser duradera… -murmuró justo cuando la figura de Naraku se dejó ver por el prado, acompañado de su fiel perro al que más de una vez Sesshomaru había intentado matar con su propia escopeta, lástima que el perro fuera tan rápido.

Que nadie le malinterpretara… Sesshomaru era un amante de los animales. Había aprendido que ningún ser vivo merecía que se le tratase mal y era una lección que tanto él como Inuyasha habían aprendido en sus propias carnes… pero los perros de Naraku… No eran perros.

Eran animales adiestrados para matar a cualquier persona que pasara cerca de ellos. Eran perros de presa que no distinguían entre carnada y personas. De echo, Kouga ya había matado a uno e Inuyasha, si no recordaba mal y contando el último que mató que estuvo a punto de morder en la yugular a Kagome, llevaba tres.

Odiaba a aquellos animales casi tanto como podía odiar a Naraku. Pero no tanto como para superar el odio que Inuyasha sentía hacia el propio Naraku. Había algo entre ambos que siempre había estado ahí, un muro, una rivalidad… algo… y algún día se enteraría qué era eso.

-¿Paseando solo, Taisho? –preguntó con su voz hosca Naraku.

Sesshomaru rodó los ojos. La simple presencia de Naraku turbaba el aire. Era como si la misma naturaleza supiera que él estaba cerca e intentara evitar encontrarse con él. Alto, casi tanto como él, de constitución delgada, parecida a la de Miroku, quizá, de cabellos negros y ojos negros como un pozo sin fondo… vacíos, fríos e inertes. Piel curtida y sonrisa tosca y arrogante que, a diferencia de la arrogante de Inuyasha y de la suya propia, transmitía miedo e intimidaba a todo aquel que tenía la desgracia de ser el receptor de una de ellas. Era tosco en los andares pese a que intentaba ser elegante, brusco en los ademanes pese a que intentaba que fueran fluidos y vasto en sus palabras pese a que intentaba que no se le notara demasiado.

-Estoy en mis tierras, puedo pasear como quiera y donde quiera –le hizo notar Sesshomaru.

Naraku le miró desafiante y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su perro, tuerto, que gruñía a Sesshomaru con frialdad mientras que el otro, uno nuevo a juzgar por su aspecto fuerte y poderoso, se limitaba a mirarle de forma distante y depredadora.

-¿Ya te has decidido? –preguntó con voz hosca.

Sesshomaru sonrió de medio lado… Así que era eso por lo que él estaba allí… quería saber… asintió más para sí mismo que para Naraku.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma que hace tres meses y que hace seis meses y que hace un año y que hace dos años… -le contestó él pausadamente-. No voy a vender a Lirios Salvajes y aunque tuviera problemas económicos, preferiría caer en quiebra antes que dejar Lirios en tus manos –añadió frío.

-Te arrepentirás de no querer vender Taisho –le advirtió Naraku con voz helada.

-Te equivocas –le contestó Sesshomaru deteniéndose un segundo sin siquiera girarse para mirarle-, me arrepentiría si vendiera. Y saca a esos perros de aquí, no quiero que muerdan de nuevo a ninguno de mis hermanos en mis tierras –añadió empezando a caminar.

A sus espaldas escuchó la maldición de Naraku y también la amenaza y la advertencia. Nadie podría convencerle de vender Lirios Salvajes nunca… y nadie tocaría jamás a su familia. Él se ocuparía de que todos estuviesen bien siempre.

De momento sólo tenía que preocuparse de una cosa, había una fiesta que preparar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abrió los ojos y notó un peso sobre su cintura. Intentó moverse y sólo cuando sintió la respiración de otra persona que no era ella detrás de su cuello, fue consciente de que estaba en la misma cama que Inuyasha y que, a juzgar por la posición en la que estaban, en algún momento de la noche, ambos se habían movido hasta terminar como estaban; tumbados de lado, una mano de él bajo la cabeza de ella ofreciéndole una almohada y la otra mano sobre su vientre mientras su brazo le rodeaba la cintura con firmeza; sus propias manos estaban colocadas sobre la mano de Inuyasha, como si, inconscientemente, quisiera retenerlo allí siempre.

Sonrió. Había sido una noche de locura… menos mal que habían encontrado aquel hotel para pasar la noche aunque hubieran tenido que compartir la misma cama… no es que en realidad eso le importara demasiado… se sentía protegida y segura cuando él estaba cerca… aunque empezaba a preguntarse si era seguro que estuvieran tan cerca. Sonrió.

_(flashback)_

_Kagome miró divertida a su hermano desde el interior del coche. Le escuchó maldecir, gritar, patear las ruedas del coche y amenazar al motor del mismo con el único resultado posible: el coche seguía sin funcionar, anochecía y empezaba a llover y a hacer un poco de frío. Se encogió en el asiento mientras intentaba estirar lo más que podía la chaquetita fina que había tenido la precaución de tomar antes de salir de casa. _

_Inuyasha cerró el capó del coche con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza a decir verdad; abrió la puerta del conductor y entró en el coche, se sentó, y con la puerta abierta, giró la llave del motor._

_Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el motor no rugió… de nuevo. Inuyasha la miró._

_Lo intentó. De verdad que intentó contenerse pero… aquella situación era… irreal… Estaba lloviendo, empezaba a refrescar y estaban en medio de la ciudad, con el coche que no quería arrancar y con Inuyasha mirándola enfadado porque ella estaba a punto de reírse a carcajada de todo. Y por mucho que intentase aguantar la risa, no pudo evitarlo._

_-Jajajajaja… lo siento… jajajajaja –se disculpó como pudo entre risas-… jajajaja pero es que…jajaja._

_Contagiosa. La risa de Kagome era tan contagiosa que lo único que Inuyasha pudo hacer fue reír con ella._

_-Anda… -dijo calmándose-… ponte la chaqueta y sal del coche, a ver si encontramos un hotel donde pasar la noche y podemos llamar a los chicos, seguro que están preocupados._

_(fin flashback)_

Y sí. Habían encontrado un hotel. Con una sola habitación. Con una sola cama. Y aunque ella había dudado al principio, no podía decirle a Inuyasha "no, no quiero dormir en la misma cama que tú porque estoy enamorada y no sé si podré dormir sabiéndote tan cerca de mí". Y desde luego que esos mismos pensamientos, si no, parecidos, había pasado también por la cabeza del hombre mientras se registraba en el libro del hotel, porque claro, él no podía "exigir una habitación con dos camas porque estoy enamorado de mi hermana y si duermo en la misma cama que ella voy a terminar besándola porque es lo único que deseo hacer".

Así que los dos había acabado allí; habían cenado alto de pasta con un poco de vino, aunque Inuyasha se había asegurado que el de ella estuviera, como cuando era pequeña, aguado, pese a las exigencias y las insistencias de Kagome que le repetía que acababa de cumplir dieciocho años y que ya era mayor para beber si era eso lo que quería hacer.

Sonrió cuando él se movió y la abrazó con más fuerza. Ella carraspeó suavemente para despertarle… empezaba a hacerse tarde y tenían que volver a casa… tenía que alejarse de su cuerpo y de su presencia si quería seguir manteniendo las distancias de hermano y hermana que tantas ganas tenía de romper y de mandar al demonio.

Funcionó.

-Buenos días… -murmuró somnoliento él mientras abría los ojos y fingía no darse cuenta de que la había estado abrazando con fuerza.

Intentó aparentar normalidad y que todo estaba bien. Pero estaba inquieto. ¿Cuándo la había abrazado? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta… sólo había sentido que estaba… bien que lo hiciera. Cerró los ojos un segundo para mentalizarse de que Kagome era su hermana, sólo eso. Nada más que eso…

-Buenos días –le contestó ella bajándole de sus pensamientos y soltándose del abrazo de él ya que, ahora despiertos, no había motivo para estar abrazados de aquella forma-. ¿Vas a ducharte? –preguntó sonriendo sabiendo que Inuyasha era el primero en levantarse en Lirios para ser el primero en la ducha.

-Dúchate tú primero –le sonrió él-, aprovecharé mientras y llamaré a recepción para ver qué pasa con el coche –la besó en la mejilla y ella asintió. ¿Por qué aquel beso le había parecido diferente a todos los demás que le había dado en el pasado?

Le pareció escuchar su voz cuando entró en el baño; se miró al espejo, estaba radiante. Pocas veces se levantaba de aquella forma y cuando lo hacía siempre estaba relacionado de alguna manera con Inuyasha. Se desnudó, abrió la llave del agua y se duchó en menos de diez minutos, acostumbrada a correr con cuatro chicos aporreando la puerta del único baño de la casa… al menos hasta que había cumplido los quince momento en que Sesshomaru había decidido hacer dos baños más, por que según él, esperar más de media hora con cada hermano era demasiado tiempo para cualquiera.

Cuando salió del baño Inuyasha estaba mirando que no se dejaran nada en la habitación y ella le miró extrañada.

-¿No te ibas a duchar?

-Cuando lleguemos a casa –contestó él entonces-. El coche está arreglado y seguro que Sesshomaru está preocupado aunque no diga nada –sonrió mientras veía como ella se ponía los zapatos-. ¿Estás lista?

Asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta cuando él la abrió tomando en el camino su chaqueta de encima de la mesa auxiliar que había en la habitación.

-¡Inuyasha, cielo, qué sorpresa!

El hombre que se dirigía hacia las escaleras se detuvo cuando reconoció aquella voz. Kagome se giró también y frunció el ceño al ver como una mujer embutida en un vestido negro elegante y caro y subida a unos altos y finos zapatos de tacón se dirigía hacia ellos con una sonrisa empalagosa. ¿Quién diablos era esa?

-¡Kikyo! –contestó él sorprendido-. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien, cielo, ya sabes… ocupada con el trabajo y los viajes de negocio –le contestó ella besándolo en la mejilla con familiaridad. Sus ojos negros se posaron en Kagome que la miró entre desafiante y recelosa-. ¿Y tú eres…

-Es Kagome… mi hermana pequeña –contestó Inuyasha por Kagome.

Kikyo evaluó a Kagome con altivez pero sin perder aquella cálida sonrisa. Kagome frunció el ceño. ¿La estaba valorando o algo así? No le gustó aquella mujer para nada y mucho menos como miraba a Inuyasha.

-Ya veo… -comentó-… bueno, Inuyasha, ha sido un placer volver a verte aunque sólo haya sido para decirte "hola" –bromeó ganándose una sonrisa por parte del hombre-, y espero mantener el contacto más seguido contigo, pero tengo una reunión de trabajo en diez minutos –añdió.

Kagome tuvo que reprimir un gemido ahogado. ¡Esa mujer casi estaba ronroneando! Bufó molesta pero ninguno de los dos que la acompañaban se dieron cuenta de ello.

-Claro Kikyo –contestó él con amabilidad, aunque a los ojos de las otras dos mujeres pareciera algo más que simple amabilidad-. Esta noche es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kagome, ¿quieres venir?

Kikyo miró a la chica de nuevo y Kagome, al darse cuenta de que había mirado a Inuyasha, que por cierto no parecía darse por aludido de que aquella mirada parecía querer fulminarlo, le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Y cuántos cumples, pequeña? –preguntó-. ¿Quince?

-Dieciocho –contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Oh… vaya… no creí que fueras tan mayor ya… toda una señorita, ¿verdad?

Kagome se mordió la lengua mientras se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez los preceptos para ser una buena anfitriona y no tirarse a la yugular de nadie.

-Bueno, siempre lo ha sido –contestó Inuyasha ajeno a las miradas de las dos mujeres.

-Será un placer ir si a tu hermanita no le importa, claro –concedió Kikyo.

Kagome sonrió.

-No, no me importa, de echo, será un placer que vengas Kikyo –repitió Kagome la invitación de su hermano mientras pensaba que quizá en algún descuido pudiera mandarla al establo con Colmillo y Kyara… ellos dos sabrían cómo tratar a Kikyo.

-Sí, bueno… tenemos que irnos –interrumpió Inuyasha que había visto la mirada amenazadora de Kagome que parecía que sólo él supiera detectar. -¿Vamos princesa? tenemos que preparar tu fiesta, ¿recuerdas? Espero verte allí Kikyo, esta noche ¿de acuerdo? –añadió tomando a Kagome de la mano para sacarla de allí.

-Allí estaré, cielo –le contestó ella llamándole por aquel apelativo cariñoso que hizo que Kagome la mirara de mala manera-. Adiós, Kagome.

-Un placer –contestó ésta mientras Inuyasha ya estaba bajando las escaleras en lugar de esperar el ascensor. Sabía decisión. Si se hubiera quedado en el ascensor con Kikyo no estaba segura de haberse podido controlar.

-¿Y desde cuándo la conoces? –preguntó atravesando el vestíbulo del hotel después de que él pagara por la estancia.

-¿A Kikyo? –preguntó. Kagome asintió-. De la facultad… ¿nunca he hablado de ella?

-No que yo recuerde –contestó la chica saliendo del hotel y recibiendo un "que tengan buen día" de parte del portero.

Inuyasha abrió el coche y la guió hasta su asiento, agradeciendo al portero que hubieran hecho que trajeran su coche hasta allí en lugar de tener que ir a buscarlos.

Ella se subió al coche y se ató el cinturón mientras Inuyasha cerraba su puerta y rodeaba el coche. Lo miró mientras subía, encendía el motor y sonreía satisfecho al escucharlo rugir; parecía tan feliz como un niño con un juguete nuevo, aunque ella sabía que Inuyasha amaba aquel coche, también sabía que lo cambiaría sin dudarlo por Colmillo.

El coche arrancó y el hombre encendió la radio. Kagome no dijo nada en todo el viaje. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en algunas cosas como para pensar en qué decir o en qué debía decir…

La había presentado como su hermana. Su hermana… Desde luego que era su hermana… siempre lo sería… siempre sería su hermana… ¿Qué pensaba que había sido aquello? ¿Una cita? No, no lo había sido, sólo habían sido dos hermanos yendo a la ciudad juntos, nada más que eso… ¿Por qué insistía en mentirse a sí misma?

En el momento en que estaba en el coche junto a Inuyasha tomó una decisión. Él siempre iba a verla como su hermana pequeña… nada más que eso… Apretó con fuerza de forma involuntaria su vestido a la altura del regazo. Tenía que olvidarle. Tenía que olvidar a Inuyasha… tenía que dejar de quererle aunque para eso tuviera que arrancarse el corazón. Ella era su hermana. Sólo eso. Nunca iba a ser nada más que eso.

Aquel día, acababa de cumplir dieciocho años y estaba más segura que nunca de lo que iba a hacer. Tenía que olvidarle…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Continuará…

**Pues esto es todo por hoy…**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y como siempre, espero comentarios ok?**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices y tened siempre presente que en las páginas de un libro siempre puedes ser quien tú quieras ser.**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!!!**


	5. Despedida por carta

**Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, así que simplemente gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Belin03, Jimena-chan, nurieta, kag4ever, ilein love, Sami-Maraurder girl, lorena, sonia Estrada, daddy's little princess, Kagome-Sakurita, Naunet-inuxkag, FENIXGIRL, Manuel, Bokou, danioska quintero, janet v., AIK-17**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, un beso!!**

Capítulo 4. Despedida por carta

Todo lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía de fría. Kikyo Miko; abogada prestigiosa que casi se había comido a Inuyasha con los ojos; una reconocida letrada en uno de los más prestigiosos bufetes de Japón… era como una de aquellas brujas malas que salían en los cuentos de hadas de Kagome, siempre dispuesta a hacer daño, y sin que los demás se diesen cuenta de ello.

Ese era el único tema que se trataba en la mesa mientras comían. Kikyo y su encuentro en el hotel con Inuyasha… Masacró el puré de zanahoria y patatas de nuevo mientras apenas prestaba atención a la conversación… Sentía que si seguía escuchando o hablando de eso iba a rompérsele el corazón, si es que podía llegar a rompérsele más aún de lo que ya lo tenía roto.

Ajena a la mirada de soslayo del mayor de su hermano, las risas de Miroku y Kouga burlándose de Inuyasha por ser acosado por los pasillos de hoteles y el enfado en la mirada de Inuyasha, ella estaba pensando en otras cosas. Su fiesta era aquella tarde noche, pero por más que lo pensaba, las palabras de Inuyasha "es mi hermana pequeña" era lo único que tenía en la cabeza, era lo único en lo que su cabeza, de forma voluntaria e involuntaria, podía pensar.

Dejó el tenedor junto al plato y bebió del vaso de agua.

-¿Estás bien Kagome? –preguntó Sesshomaru. Ella asintió con una simple sonrisa-. Casi no has comido nada… -apuntó al plato de ella que, a parte de tener los alimentos entremezclados entre sí parecía estar intacto.

-No tengo mucha hambre –contestó sin mentir del todo con una sonrisa-. Creo que voy a ir a probarme ese vestido –dijo simulando una sonrisa que sólo notó el mayor de los Taisho mientras que Kouga y Miroku atosigaban con palabras a un Inuyasha que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Claro, nosotros recogeremos esto y Miroku fregará –sentenció.

-¿Yo? –el aludido dejó de meterse con su hermano para mirar al otro-. ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque sí –contestó él-. ¿O quieres que Sango sepa quién compró ese colgante?

Pero Kagome no escuchó la respuesta de Miroku, ni las risas de Kouga y el tono divertido de Sesshomaru y mientras salía de la cocina y subía las escaleras aguantando las ganas de llorar, tampoco fue consciente de la mirada dorada sobre ella. No quería mirarle, no e atrevía a hacerlo. No iba a hacerlo.

Sólo una vez en su habitación, se dejó caer contra la puerta, resbalándose hasta el suelo, cerrándola con el cerrojo y enterrando su rostro en el hueco entre su pecho y sus rodillas abrazadas contra ella, dejó escapar las lágrimas que hacía tanto tiempo estaba reteniendo mientras las palabras "es mi hermana" se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, incesantemente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kouga consiguió que Ayumi le soltara después de bailar con ella tres canciones seguidas. Sango y Miroku bailaban bastante cerca y Sesshomaru y Rin permanecían sentados mientras charlaban. Kouga se acercó a Kagome y antes de que ella pudiera decirle que no le apetecía bailar, él ya la había llevado hasta la improvisada pista de baile.

-No puedo bailar con estos zapatos –le dijo ella aunque colocó sus manos en los hombros del menor de sus hermanos.

-Tonterías –replicó él sujetándole la cintura con firmeza-, Ayumi lleva más tacones que tú y ha estado arrastrándome durante tres canciones seguidas.

-Ayumi es una buena chica –le reprendió ella bromeando empezando a moverse siguiendo la suave música.

-Y yo no digo lo contrario –la hizo girar-, pero no me gusta bailar con alguien que no deja de preguntarme cuánto dinero hemos ganado este año o dónde pienso ir a vivir cuando acabe la carrera de medicina.

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

-¿Quieres que hable con esa aprovechada?

Kouga se mordió la lengua para no soltar una sonora carcajada y negó la cabeza divertido. Quizá iba perfectamente vestida como una señorita, quizá ya había terminado el instituto y cumplido los dieciocho, pero no cabía duda que era la misma Kagome que aún siendo una niña se peleaba con toda aquella persona del sexo femenino que quisiera hablar con ellos por el mero interés.

-No, sólo… baila conmigo un rato a ver si me deja en paz…

-Será un placer…

-Por cierto, espero que no te importe pero voy a ir dentro de un rato a casa de Meiko –Kagome le miró-, está acatarrada y yo bueno…

Kagome le sonrió con suavidad e impulsándose suavemente le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

-Me gusta Meiko para ti –le dijo simplemente-. Te dejo que salgas antes de mi fiesta para ir a verla… -frunció el ceño-… y llévale un trozo de tarta –añadió.

Sesshomaru se levantó y se dirigió hasta Inuyasha que aunque que parecía que estaba conversando con Kikyo, su mirada estaba fija en Kagome. Sonrió. Conocía a su hermano lo suficiente para saber que aún no aprobaba del todo el vestido que ella llevaba, pero habían sido tres votos contra uno, así que aquel había sido el regalo de ellos tres.

-Disculpa, Kikyo, me gustaría hablar con mi hermano a solas, ¿te importa? –le preguntó con educación.

-No, desde luego, adelante… luego lo tendré toda la noche para mí sola –ronroneó.

-Kikyo… -protestó Inuyasha más enfadado que avergonzado ante la actitud de ella. La mujer se limitó a sonreírle coqueta y a alejarse del porche donde estaba para adentrarse a buscar una bebida-. Perdona, creo que está…

-No me interesa tu vida privada lo más mínimo, Inuyasha –aseguró Sesshomaru con una sonrisa divertida y socarrona-. Está bonita ¿verdad?

-Preciosa –le contestó él siguiendo la dirección de la cabeza de Sesshomaru y mirando a Kagome-, aunque incluso con unos vaqueros viejos y una camisa tres tallas más grande está bonita –añadió con una leve sonrisa-. No puedo creer que ya tenga dieciocho años…

-Pero los tiene –corroboró Sesshomaru-. Y aún no has bailado con ella, ¿a qué esperas?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

Kikyo no me deja acercarme a menos de dos metros de Kagome… es exasperante. Si le digo que me deje, me mira como si le hubiera dicho que no puede tener un juguete y si le sigo el juego no deja que me acerque a Kagome –negó con la cabeza y Sesshomaru rió-. No es gracioso.

-Anda, ve a buscar a Kagome, yo me ocupo de tu novia.

Inuyasha enarcó ambas cejas.

-¿Y eso de cada uno se preocupa de sus propios asuntos? Además, creía que no te caía bien Kikyo.

-Y no me cae bien. Sigo diciendo que es una interesada y una aprovechada que sólo quiere estar contigo por tu dinero Inuyasha –le dijo muy serio. Él le miró-. ¿Qué? Siempre he sido consecuente con lo que pienso y no voy a retractarme a estas alturas. Sólo quiero que bailes con Kagome en su cumpleaños, nada más.

Aún refunfuñando por lo bruto y parco que su hermano podía llegar a ser a veces, atravesó el patio trasero entre la gente invitada y al pasar junto a Miroku y Sango no resistió la tentación de decirle a la chica al oído "sal de una vez con él o terminará volviéndonos locos a todos", antes de dirigirse hacia donde bailaban Kagome y Kouga.

-¿Me permite? –preguntó de forma teatral Inuyasha dando un ligero golpe en el hombro de Kouga.

El aludido suspiró.

-Depende. ¿Has visto a Ayumi?

Inuyasha rió divertido.

-Está dentro. Creo que necesitaba ir al baño, lleva cuatro vasos de ponche seguidos –les confió a los dos como si aquello fuera un secreto-. ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a Nabiki? –le preguntó-. Es tan tímida que se ha pasado toda la fiesta sola.

-Espero que no estés haciendo de casamentero –le dijo su hermano por respuesta pero soltando a Kagome.

-Jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así. Meiko me mataría… –dijo él burlón tomando la mano de Kagome y llevando la otra a la cintura de ella haciendo que se estremeciera.

-La primera vez que bailamos juntos… -empezó a decir ella-… yo tenía cinco años, ¿te acuerdas?

Inuyasha rió.

-Sí. Y eras tan pequeña que tenías que subirte a mis zapatos para poder seguir el ritmo –añadió divertido.

Ella le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho y él apartó una de sus manos de la cintura de ella para colocarla sobre esa mano, junto a su pecho, sobre su camisa, reteniéndola allí; sintiéndola cálida y pequeña contra su camisa y su pecho.

-Ahora ya no soy tan pequeña… -dijo ella de nuevo levantando la cabeza para mirarle.

-No, no lo eres… -le sonrió-… pero aunque no lo seas… vas a dejar que siga cuidando de ti, ¿verdad?

Le sonrió. Le sonrió con tanta calidez y ternura que el corazón de Kagome se conmocionó. Ella dejó de bailar pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle demasiado. Sólo existía una mirada entre ambos, un contacto tan cómplice e íntimo que indicaba que se conocían perfectamente, que cualquier que hubiera visto aquello podría haber jurado que estaban unidos por una misma aura.

Kagome se armó de valor. Iba a hacerlo, iba a decirle que estaba enamorada de él. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decírselo porque si no, no estaba segura de cuando iba a volver a tener el valor siquiera de pensarlo.

-Inuyasha… -empezó a decir ella-… yo… yo quería decirte que…

-Es mi turno –interrumpió Miroku interrumpiendo a los dos hermanos. Inuyasha le miró fijamente.

-¿No puedes esperar un segundo? Kagome estaba a punto de decirm…

-No era nada importante –aseguró ella con una sonrisa, agradeciendo internamente la interrupción de Miroku mientras su cabeza buscaba alguna excusa-…sólo quería darte las gracias por el vestido –le abrazó enlazando sus manos tras la nuca de él y le besó en la mejilla, sin notar como aquel beso provocaba un estremecimiento en Inuyasha.

-De nada –contestó él mirando a Kagome y sabiendo por el modo en que ella le rehuía la mirada que estaba mintiendo-… Iré a hablar con Kikyo, creo que se siente un poco fuera de lugar…

-No me extraña… -susurró Miroku en el oído de Kagome-, ¿has visto cómo ha venido vestida? A lo mejor cree que estamos en París o algo así.

Kagome le dio un golpecito juguetón en el pecho haciéndole sonreír.

-Cada uno puede vestir como quiera –le recriminó su hermana mirando el ajustado vestido negro que la mujer se había puesto y que apenas le permitía, ella estaba segura de ello, respirar.

-Claro… si yo quisiera hacer que Inuyasha se me tirara encima, también me pondría un vestido así –añadió Miroku.

Kagome sintió una punzada en el pecho pero decidió que no iba a derrumbarse, que no quería derrumbarse, que no iba a dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

-No lo conseguirías –le contestó ella muy seria.

Miroku la miró enarcando una ceja, había notado el brillo divertido en los ojos de la chica y sabía que iba a añadir algo más.

-Sé que voy a arrepentirme por preguntar, pero… ¿por qué no lo conseguiría?

-Porque a Inuyasha no le gustan los vestidos sobre las piernas sin depilar y francamente, si te depilaras, Sango te dejaría –contestó divertida.

La carcajada de Miroku fue alegre y despreocupada.

-Tienes razón, dejaré los vestidos entonces para ti –contestó-. No te importa ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces.

Kagome le miró.

-¿Utilizar vestidos? –le preguntó burlona.

Él la besó en la frente.

-Que salga con Sango –le contestó él ignorando el tono burlesco de la voz de ella.

-¿Por qué habría de importarme? –le preguntó.

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros mientras la hacía girar en un movimiento fluido y suave-. Ella es tu amiga, yo tu hermano… quizá sientas que te la estoy quitando o algo así –apuntó él.

Kagome le sonrió conciliadora.

-Siempre supe que acabaríais juntos –le contestó la chica. Él la miró-. Vamos… os conozco a los dos perfectamente… era algo que sólo necesitaba tiempo… era más que evidente que ibais a terminar así –le sonrió-. No me molesta en absoluto. ¿Quién mejor que mi hermano para que cuide de mi mejor amiga? –añadió.

Miroku giró la cabeza cuando escuchó la risa de Sango que parecía entretenida hablando con Kouga y Rin y no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad.

-La quieres ¿verdad? –preguntó Kagome. Miroku la miró-. A Sango, la quieres de verdad…

-La amo –le contestó él por toda respuesta-. ¿Qué te pasa ahora? –preguntó al ver como los ojos de ella brillaban amenazando con llorar.

-Nada… es que acabo de darme cuenta de que te has hecho mayor –le contestó con suavidad y dulzura.

Por toda repuesta, él la abrazó haciéndola pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello mientras que él la abrazaba firmemente por las caderas, haciendo que ella se diese cuenta de que no sentía nada de lo que había sentido cuando Inuyasha la había abrazado de aquel modo.

-Todos crecemos –le dijo por respuesta-. Pero espero que sepas que por mucho que crezcas, siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites.

Por toda respuesta, Kagome apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Miroku, sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos dorados la miraban en silencio, ignorando todo lo que Kikyo le decía, su mirada y su atención fijas en ella…. Sólo en ella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Se está equivocando… -dijo Sesshomaru.

Rin, la preciosa pelirroja a su lado aceptó el vaso de vino que él se había ofrecido en conseguirle y siguió los ojos de su, esperaba que pronto, prometido.

-¿Inuyasha? –él asintió-. No te gusta Kikyo, ¿verdad?

-¿A ti sí? –preguntó él con más que evidente sarcasmo. Ella se limitó a sonreír con discreción-. Lo sabía.

-Creo que es más de lo que quiere que veamos –contestó ella simplemente-. No quiero juzgarla ni mucho menos pero no es la clase de persona a quien le confiaría un secreto.

-Yo tampoco –contestó él-. Pero Inuyasha está confuso y se está equivocando.

Rin miró al hombre que tenía al lado. Frío, discreto y responsable. Así era como le conocían, pero sólo cuando estaba con su familia se comportaba como era, encantador, comprensivo y atento… Por eso se había enamorado de él… porque había visto el cariño con el que trataba a Kagome, la preocupación en sus ojos cada vez que Miroku salía de casa, el miedo cada vez que Kouga decidía empezar una nueva relación temeroso de que volviera a salir dañado de ella…

Los hermanos Taisho no eran tan diferentes los unos de los otros como la gente se empeñaba en creer. Siempre habían calificado a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha como los fríos, los controladores, los fuertes… Sesshomaru había sido siempre el discreto, Inuyasha el orgulloso y ambos juntos formaban un muro de hielo que cubría al resto de sus hermanos y que nadie se atrevía nunca a intentar siquiera atravesar porque para ello tendrían que enfrentarse primero a los hermanos mayores. Luego estaban Miroku y Kouga… Los había visto durante años intentar ser igual que sus hermanos mayores sin llegar a conseguirlo. Miroku siempre había sido el alocado, el divertido, aquel a quien parece que nada la preocupa pero que luego le preocupa todo… y Kouga había visto en Inuyasha un ejemplo a seguir… de echo, Rin estaba convencida de que gran parte de la personalidad de Miroku y Kouga tenía mucho que ver con los otros dos hermanos, ya que, casi sin darse cuenta habían adoptado gestos, costumbres y ademanes de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. No, se parecían mucho… sólo que la gente no lo sabía…

-Tienes que dejar que se equivoque Sesshomaru –le contestó ella. Él la miró-. Ya no es aquel niño que casi se ahoga en el lago porque aseguró que él sabía nadar ante aquellos fanfarrones para que dejaran en paz a Kouga. Ha crecido… -le acarició el brazo en un gesto íntimo-… los cuatro han crecido…

-Vamos a dar un paseo… -sugirió él mientras empezaba a andar entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella mientras la guiaba hacia un lado del jardín, apartado del resto de la fiesta-. Supongo que tienes razón… Pero…

-Seguirán siendo tus hermanos pequeños siempre –aseguró Rin con una media sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una silla de mimbre-. La única diferencia es que ahora tendrás que esperar a que ellos te pidan ayuda en lugar de estar ahí para ayudarles –comentó divertida.

-Lo sé… pero es difícil…

-Nadie dijo que fuera fácil –se encogió de hombros y él sonrió.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto? Que yo recuerde, tú no tienes hermanos…

-No, pero he visto durante mucho tiempo como tratas a los tuyos –le contestó él.

-¿De forma fría? –preguntó él irónico.

-No –le sonrió Rin-. Tranquilo, comprensivo, atento y cariñoso… ¿Serás así también con tus hijos? –preguntó.

Sesshomaru sonrió a medias. Estaba seguro de que Rin sabía que él iba a pedirle que se casaran… ¿cómo lo hacía esa mujer para saber siempre lo que él quería hacer? Se preguntó si quizá tuviera algo de bruja y hubiera seguido preguntándoselo si no fuera porque ella le miró sonriente.

-Rin… eso me recuerda… -metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una cajita negra que abrió dejando ver una almohadilla de terciopelo negra con un anillo hermoso; un aro sencillo de oro blanco con una simple piedra preciosa en el centro, un rubí, engarzado al anillo que estaba hecho como si diminutas hojas de roble se entrelazasen entre sí-… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Rin tomó la cajita entre sus manos, nerviosa, y sacó el anillo de allí, observándolo en silencio, con una sonrisa. Sin decir nada, le entregó el anillo a él quien se lo colocó en el dedo que ella había extendido.

-Sí –dijo ella-. Sí quiero casarme contigo.

En un segundo, sólo eso, Sesshomaru la había levantado de la silla y la mantenía abrazada en el aire mientras la besaba dulcemente, mientras sentía la sonrisa de ella dentro del beso.

Se separó y la dejó en el suelo, tomándola de la mano con rapidez.

-Vamos a decírselo a…

-No, espera –pidió Rin. Él la miró-. Hoy es el día de Kagome y no seré yo quien le quite protagonismo –añadió besándolo suavemente-. Mañana. –le prometió-. Lo diremos mañana.

-Mañana… -repitió Sesshomaru con una sonrisa-. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se escuchaba la música; la gente hablando, incluso creyó haber distinguido perfectamente un grito de Kouga seguido de otro de Miroku y la risa serena y tranquila de Sesshomaru. Pasó la mano una vez más por el pelaje suave de Kyara y la yegua, resopló contra su mano haciéndola sonreír.

Era increíble como aquel animal lograba hacerla siempre sonreír; no importaba el momento, ni su estado anímico, ni su edad… nada… simplemente Kyara siempre estaba allí para ella.

-¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta, Kyara? –le preguntó a la yegua-. Estoy completamente enamorada de él… pensé que podía pasar… que sólo era un simple capricho de adolescente… -sonrió a medias-… y lo único que he conseguido es enamorarme más de él para que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos… -le acarició el lomo y acercó su rostro a la cabeza del animal-. ¿Qué puedo hacer, preciosa? ¿Mmmm? ¿qué harías tú? –como si la yegua pudiera entenderla, relinchó y dio un par de coces y ella rió divertida ante aquella actitud-. Ojalá pudiera entenderte, pequeña… -la besó en la piel aterciopelada y dura mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su crin-… He tomado una decisión… voy a echarte de menos…

-¿Crees que este es el mejor sitio para estar con un vestido como ese?

Se giró para mirar a Sesshomaru que entraba en el establo con un vaso de plástico azul y verde que, para horror de Kagome, Sango había llevado a la fiesta y que ahora agradecía porque en caso de que no los hubiera llevado, más de la mitad de la gente estaría bebiendo directamente del grifo… y sólo podrían beber agua.

Se miró a sí misma. Sandalias negras de medio tacón y un vestido de color blanco, sin mangas, de tirantes caídos ajustados a los hombros, escote en forma de barco que acariciaba la piel y se ajustaba al pecho hasta la cintura donde, un cordón rojizo que formaba un lazo en el lado derecho, delicado y suave, casi inexistente, lo ceñía con suavidad, haciendo que la falda cayese hasta los tobillos, marcando la sinuosa forma de sus caderas y sus estilizadas piernas, demostrando que la niña que una vez llegó a Lirios Salvajes, ya era toda una mujer. El cabello, negro azulado como el estanque en una noche de luna llena, caía con gracia sobre su hombro derecho, desde la nuca, donde un pasador blanco lo sujetaba con firmeza, en forma de cascada, dejando que las puntas ligeramente más onduladas que el resto del cabello, acariciase la curva de su seno.

-No, supongo que no lo es –admitió con una media sonrisa-. Muchas gracias… es un vestido hermoso…

-Sí, lo es. Creímos que era hora de que te vieras como una mujer, después de todo, has cumplido los dieciocho –ella le sonrió-. Aunque nos costó bastante convencer a ya sabes quién para que accediera a comprarlo. Si por él fuera, te hubiéramos regalado un cuento para colorear.

-Sí, supongo que para él siempre seré su hermana pequeña –dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Es de él de quién te estás escondiendo? –le preguntó-. ¿O de esa bruja de Kikyo? –añadió.

-No te cae muy bien, ¿verdad? –le preguntó viendo como se sentaba sobre un fardo de paja y le sonreía a medias- Y no me escondo de nadie, sólo me apetecía estar sola un rato… nada más.

Sesshomaru le sonrió

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-En todo y en nada… voy a echar de meno a Kyara… -él frunció el ceño- He decidido aceptar la beca de la universidad de Tokio en lugar de estudiar a distancia –le comunicó.

-Y esa decisión no ha tenido nada que ver con Kikyo, ¿cierto?

Kagome sonrió a medias.

-¿Por qué habría de tener algo que ver con ella?

-Porque hasta ayer que fue la última vez que hablamos de esto, no querías dejar Shikon por nada del mundo –le contestó él.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-Lo he pensado mejor.

-Ya… -le sonrió-… ¿Y si te digo que he escuchado la conversación que habéis mantenido tú y Kikyo en la cocina?

Kagome se sonrojó mientras intentaba dar una respuesta lógica y no balbucear en el intento al mismo tiempo que recordaba esa dichosa conversación, que definitivamente querría olvidar.

_(flashback)_

_Bebió un sorbo de la copa de vino blanco y tragó sintiendo el dulce líquido resbalar por la garganta. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pensar en decírselo? No sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido… Seguramente había sido la música… y la cercanía… y el olor a hierba recién cortada de él y… Sólo había sido el momento, se estremeció, nada más que el momento. No podía haber sido nada más._

_Pero… por un segundo… por un solo segundo había creído ver en los ojos de él, la misma mirada brillante que ella le dirigía a él, y por esa fracción de segundo, había creído que quizá y sólo quizá… él también pudiera haber sentido el escalofrío que había recorrido su espalda cuando la mano de ella había estado tan cerca del corazón de él._

_-Él no va a fijarse nunca en ti, lo sabes ¿verdad? _

_Se giró para toparse con la mirada soberbia de Kikyo. Siempre que iba a Lirios era igual. Igual de frívola, igual de superficial, igual de entrometida, igual de antipática… Siempre era lo mismo… ¿Tan ciego estaba Inuyasha que era incapaz de ver lo que los demás veían? Kagome la miró sin saber qué decir._

_-Me he fijado en cómo le miras…-insistió Kikyo-, pero para él, tú siempre serás una niña… una hermana… la niña pequeña que acogió con sus hermanos para no echarla a la calle y por una estúpida promesa –le dijo con desprecio-. Nunca serás lo suficientemente buena para él y aunque lo fueras, él nunca se dará cuenta de eso. _

_-Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en contestarte. Me han enseñado que cuando no tienes nada bonito que decirle a alguien, es mejor permanecer callado –le dijo con cierta frialdad pocas veces utilizada en ella-. Pero tienes razón en una cosa… para él siempre voy a ser su hermana… la que estuvo con él cuando se cayó del tejado, la que le cuidó durante la varicela y a la que enseñó a nadar en el lago, a bailar y a trepar a los árboles… -le dijo ella-… Quizá no sea una abogada famosa de la gran ciudad, y quizá sea más pequeña que él, pero cuando las cosas le vayan mal, cuando esté triste, deprimido, angustiado… ¿crees que acudirá a ti? –le sonrió cuando Kikyo apretó los labios en un rictus de furia que no le sorprendió y le recordó más que nunca a las brujas malas de los cuentos de hadas-. Inuyasha pertenece a este lugar… a esta casa, a este pueblo… y aunque lo alejes de aquí, él siempre regresará a mí, a su amiga, a su hermana… _

_-¿Y vas a conformarte con eso?_

_-Nunca he pedido nada más –le respondió Kagome-. Nunca he anhelado más de lo que él me ha dado y nunca le he pedido nada. ¿Por qué crees que lo haría ahora? _

_-No quiero verte cerca de él -le dijo Kikyo con los ojos oscuros centelleantes de ira y celos-, si es verdad que no vas a decirle nada, no quiero volver a verte cerca de él. Voy a conseguir que se case conmigo y entonces, tú dejarás de formar parte de su vida, pequeña niña._

_Kagome le sonrió. Se irguió, enderezó la espalda y vació su copa de vino en el fregadero; carraspeó, se estiró el vestido y alzando la barbilla aparentando una seguridad que nunca antes había tenido y que estaba segura se debía a las propias palabras de Kikyo, le contestó._

_-No voy a rebajarme a contestarte a eso. Pero te guste o no, no puedo alejarme de él porque sencillamente, él no va a alejarse de mí… -pasó por su lado y le sonrió-. Soy su hermana, tú misma lo has dicho y él adora a la familia sobretodo… -le sonrió coqueta y femenina-, el modo en que cocino. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo invitados que atender._

_(fin flashback)_

-Yo no…

-Si te sirve de algo, cariño, yo creo que has actuado como toda una dama –la besó en la sien y ella sonrió-. ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana –le informó-. No voy a despedirme de nadie, Maru –añadió-, creo que no podría soportarlo…

-Kagome… no puedes huir, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Ella le sonrió a medias.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, Sesshomaru? –le preguntó amargamente dándole una palmada a Kyara para que regresara a su sitio.

Caminó hasta la bala de heno donde él estaba sentado y, recogiéndose el vestido para no mancharlo, se sentó junto a él, dejando que la abrazara por los hombros como tantas otras veces había echo para escucharla… sin juzgarla, sin criticarla… sólo… para escucharla. Era un acto del que ambos habían hecho casi sin darse cuenta, algo completamente natural y cómplice.

-No puedo evitar sentir lo que siento y no puedo decirle que le quiero…

-Pero hasta ahora… lo has llevado bien, ¿no?

-Si bien significa llorar por las noches y soñar despierta, pues sí, lo he llevado bien –le contestó con diversión y un tinte de amargura en la voz. Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, tesoro… -le dijo él-. Y algún día serás feliz, te lo mereces…

Kagome sonrió a medias.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Él sonrió.

-Te lo prometo, pequeña –la besó en la frente-. Te lo prometo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Sesshomaru vio entrar a Kouga y Miroku peleando entre ellos de broma a la cocina al día siguiente, supo que ya estaba todo hecho. Aquella mañana se había levantado temprano con la idea de intentar hablar con Kagome, pero cuando había llegado al cuarto de la chica y había golpeado la puerta, sólo le había recibido el silencio, por lo que él había entrado para encontrarse la cama arreglada y una nota en el escritorio, junto a tres sobres cerrados.

Había sonreído al leer la escueta nota "Sabía que intentarías convencerme. Te llamaré cuando llegue y os escribiré. Procura no meteros en ningún lío durante los cuatro años que estaré fuera. Te quiero Sesshomaru. Gracias por todo".

-¿Y Kagome? –preguntó Kouga extrañado de que en lugar del abundante desayuno sólo hubieran tostadas quemadas, mermelada de fresa, y café, a juzgar por el color, aguado.

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha? –preguntó él de vuelta ignorando a Miroku que le miraba como si entendiese que él había hecho el desayuno aquel día.

-Fue a despedir a Kikyo a la salida del pueblo –se encogió de hombros Kouga-; supongo que estará a punto de… -se escuchó el motor de un coche y sonrió-. Ahí está.

Sesshomaru respiró hondo y profundamente. Tenía que decirle a sus hermanos que Kagome estaría fuera cuatro años como mínimo… ¿cómo decírselo? Inuyasha iba a poner el grito en el cielo. Frunció el ceño. Quizá esa noticia le hiciera abrir los ojos de una buena vez por todas.

-Será mejor que os mantengáis alejados de él cuando os diga lo que os tengo que decir… -comentó Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Miroku-. ¿Le pasa algo a Inuyasha?

-¿Qué os pasa? –preguntó el aludido entrando en casa y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con la intención de tomar una buena taza de café-. No es la primera vez que llego al amanecer

-Sobretodo si Kikyo ha venido a verte –apuntó Miroku divertido-. Y ni siquiera intentes atacarme, creo que hoy podría acabarse el mundo y yo seguiría así de feliz.

-¿Y tú por qué estás de tan buen humor? –preguntó Inuyasha tomando asiento y bebiendo de su taza para escupirlo inmediatamente en el fregadero que tenía detrás-. Esto está aguado.

-Sesshomaru hizo el desayuno –dijo por toda respuesta Kouga como si aquello fuera más que suficiente-, y en cuanto a lo otro… creo que cierta morena que se ha escabullido esta madrugada por la ventana de su cuarto tiene algo que ver –canturreó.

Sesshomaru le miró enarcando una ceja.

-No hablo de mi vida privada pero no pasó nada de lo que pensáis –se apresuró a aclarar el hombre.

-Vale, misterio del hombre feliz resuelto –se giró hacia Sesshomaru-, ¿por qué has hecho tú el desayuno? Suele hacerlo Kagome –apuntó con naturalidad.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y esperó la explosión después de hablar.

-Ha decidido ir a estudiar a la universidad de Tokio en lugar de en la universidad a distancia, se ha ido esta misma mañana –miró a Inuyasha que parecía haberse congelado en su asiento, a diferencia de sus otros hermanos que habían saltado de las sillas como si estas quemaran.

-¿Tú sabías que se iba? –preguntó Miroku enfadado mirando a su hermano mayor. Sesshomaru asintió-. ¿Y por qué maldita razón no se lo impediste?

-Porque es su vida, Miroku –contestó Sesshomaru-. Porque ha cumplido dieciocho años y ya no es una niña.

-¡Claro que es una niña! –gritó entonces Kouga que apretaba la carta en su mano-. Y tú eres responsable de ella hasta que cumpla los veinticinco, se lo prometiste a mamá.

-Y sigo siéndolo –le recordó Sesshomaru-, como de todos vosotros –añadió-. Kagome ya no es una niña, hace mucho que dejó de serlo aunque nosotros no quisiéramos verlo… Ella ha tomado su decisión y creo que le vendrá bien vivir unos años en la ciudad. Y además, se fue antes de que me diera tiempo a disuadirla –añadió obteniendo una mirada burlona de sus hermanos -. Kagome… te ha dejado esto –le entregó un sobre cerrado a Inuyasha-. Hay una para cada uno de vosotros –dijo entregando las otras cartas-. Miró a Inuyasha, que a diferencia de Kouga y Miroku no había abierto la carta de forma inmediata-. ¿No la lees?

-Luego –la guardó en el bolsillo-. Yo… tengo que ir a cepillar a Colmillo –se disculpó Inuyasha.

Salió de la cocina con la carta quemando en su bolsillo y se refugió en el establo, le dio una palmada cariñosa a Colmillo y otra a Kyara y les regaló una caricia a Medianoche y a Selene antes de sentarse de forma distraída y ansiosa en un fardo de heno, sacando la carta del bolsillo y rasgando el sobre con impaciencia.

La estilizada caligrafía de Kagome le hizo sonreír al recordar lo pronto que la chica había aprendido a escribir. Suspiró y empezó a leer sin saber qué iba a encontrarse.

"_Querido Inuyasha:_

_Perdona por haberme ido tan de repente, sin una palabra, sin un abrazo… pero si me hubiera quedado un día más, me hubiera faltado valor para irme de Lirios Salvajes, bien porque me habríais convencido, bien porque ni siquiera yo estaba plenamente convencida…_

_Es una gran oportunidad para mí, Inuyasha. Es la oportunidad de crecer, de salir del cascarón que entre todos me habéis creado… Te quiero. Os quiero a los cuatro, pero es difícil ser una chica con vosotros al lado, siempre protegiéndome, siempre cuidándome, siempre a mi lado… _

_Necesito independencia, conocer el mundo, saber qué hay más allá de Shikon y de Lirios Salvajes, conocer el mundo real al que un día, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme sola._

_Ya no soy una niña Inuyasha, me habéis enseñado bien los valores y principios que toda mujer debe tener y me alegro por ello porque gracias a vosotros me he convertido en la mujer que soy y que un día seré; capaz de cocinar tan bien como montar a caballo, capaz de defenderme sola casi tan bien como de ser dulce y femenina. Capaz de todo, incluso de enfrentarme al mundo y creer que puede ser mío._

_Espero que cuando vuelva dentro de cuatro años, no me guardes rencor, igual que Miroku, Maru y Kouga, por haberme ido de esta forma… espero que siempre estés ahí porque aunque regrese cambiada, más adulta y más mujer, siempre seré vuestra niña, ¿verdad?_

_Prometo escribir y llamaros, así que no os preocupéis por mí… Estaré bien, lo prometo._

_Te quiere con cariño,_

_Kagome._

_P.D.: Cuida de Kyara por mí hasta que regrese, lo harás ¿verdad?"_

Inuyasha suspiró, exhalando todo el aire que había contenido de forma involuntaria mientras había leído la carta. Se había ido. Cuatro años… cuatro años sin Kagome era mucho tiempo…

Un halo de viento fresco le recibió cuando salió de los establos aún aturdido por lo que acababa de leer. No eran hermanos y por lo que sabía, ni siquiera eran primos.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado con mi vida? De un segundo a otro se ha desmoronado…

De repente, lo que estaba bien ya no lo estaba tanto y lo que siempre había sido malo sentir, ya no era una prohibición… ¿Qué había pasado?

Un torbellino. Sonrió. Eso era lo que había pasado. Un torbellino con nombre propio que acababa de perder, quizá para siempre.

-Kagome… -susurró.

Y el viento de aquella mañana se llevó el nombre de ella para repartirlo por los prados llenos de lirios salvajes… esperando por sus cartas y llamadas y anhelando su regreso.

-¿Estás bien?

No se volvió para mirar a su hermano; se limitó a asentir, distante, frío, solitario… Sesshomaru suspiró.

-¿Por qué no impediste que se fuera?

-Porque es su vida –le contestó Sesshomaru.

-Es demasiado joven para estar por ahí fuera…

-No está por ahí fuera, está en la Universidad, estudiando.

-Sola –insistió Inuyasha.

-Con cientos de personas –aclaró Sesshomaru.

-Sin nadie que la proteja…

-Inuyasha… -suspiró-… Tiene dieciocho años, sabe cuidarse sola, le habéis enseñado tres formas diferentes de artes marciales, ha crecido entre chicos y ha demostrado que sabe defenderse… No está sola, solo necesita crecer… No podía impedir que se marchara.

-¡Claro que podías!

-¿Tú lo hubieras hecho?

-¡Desde luego! –respondió Inuyasha muy seguro de sí mismo arrugando el ceño.

-Inuyasha… no hay ninguna razón para que…

-¡Hay cientos de razones para ello!

-¿Sí? –le increpó mirándole-. Dímelo Inuyasha… ¿por qué maldita razón debería haberle impedido que se marchara a hacer lo que desea hacer? ¿Por qué maldita razón habría de haber…

-¡Porque la quiero, maldita sea, Sesshomaru! –gritó entonces él-. ¡Creo que estoy enamorado de mi hermana!

Estaba alterado. Más alterado incluso que aquella vez en que estuvo a punto de matar a Naraku con sus propias manos cuando uno de los perros saltó sobre Kagome y estuvo a punto de matarla.

Frustrado. Inuyasha estaba frustrado y no había ninguna duda de ello al respecto. Lo entendía. A él le había costado entender que estaba enamorado de Rin, una mujer a la que siempre había visto como una amiga nada más que eso y que de repente, de la noche a la mañana, de un día para otro… No recordaba cómo había ocurrido; quizá había sido su sonrisa o el modo que tenía de regalarle aquel bollo de fresa y chocolate cuando iba a tomar café al bar de Shikon… Tal vez había sido su desparpajo o sus palabra siempre de aliento… Quizá había sido todo… o quizá no había sido nada. Le había costado trabajo asumir que estaba enamorado de ella… No quería pensar en lo que le hubiera costado asumirlo si Rin hubiera estado en el lugar de Kagome, siendo criado como su hermana, no podía pensar en lo que estaba pensando Inuyasha…

-Kagome no es tu hermana –repuso con tranquilidad sin alterarse entonces.

Inuyasha le miró fulminándolo con la mirada pero Sesshomaru, demasiado acostumbrado a ello ni siquiera se inmutó. A diferencia de lo que Inuyasha había pensado que haría, el mayor de los Taisho se sentó a su lado junto a él, sobre la valla y aún sin mirarle siguió hablando.

-Cuando éramos pequeños… -empezó a decir Sesshomaru-… siempre fuiste el que los protegías –Inuyasha le miró-… a Miroku, a Kouga y a Kagome… siempre les protegías de todo y de todos.

-Son mis hermanos –protestó Inuyasha-. Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Sabes cuántas palizas le ahorré a Miroku cada vez que intentaba meter la mano donde no debía?

-Jajajajaja –la franca risa de Sesshomaru se escuchó perfectamente-. Claro que lo sé… yo tenía que salvarte a ti de las palizas de los hermanos mayores a los que tú golpeabas para proteger a Miroku, ¿recuerdas?

Inuyasha dejó escapar una sonrisa. No le gustaba que le recordaran que había habido un momento en su vida en el que no había sido capaz de defenderse él solo.

-Kagome no es tu hermana, nunca lo será Inuyasha… He visto como la miras…-añadió suavemente después de meditar sus palabras.

-¿Cómo la miro? –interrumpió entonces el otro. Maru sonrió a medias.

-Como si fuera lo más preciado que has visto en toda tu vida –le contestó.

-Miroku también la mira así y Kouga e incluso tú –contestó él a la defensiva removiéndose incómodo.

-No, nosotros la miramos con cariño, tú la miras como si fuera especial…

-Es que es especial –le replicó Inuyasha.

-Sí, lo es… la pregunta, Inuyasha, no es si es especial o no, sino… -le miró-… sino por qué es tan especial para ti… -Inuyasha quiso contestar. Pero cerró la boca sin decir nada.

No podía ser. No podía estar enamorado de Kagome de verdad. Es decir, creía estarlo pero no podía… era su herm… no, no lo era. Kagome no era su hermana. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que ya había pasado por todos esos pensamientos? Se pasó la mano por el cabello, de forma intranquila y nerviosa.

-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de la tienda de la señora Kaede –anunció, rompiendo de nuevo el silencio. Inuyasha asintió mostrándole que le había escuchado-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, siempre lo estoy –contestó Inuyasha aún algo ausente.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Se levantó y caminó hacia la casa, cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, se giró para mirar a su hermano, observándole con sus ojos oscuros y sonrió a medias… Quizá y después de todo, sí podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana… ella sí podría ser feliz…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Continuará…

**Pues se acabó por hoy… y creo que no podré escribir más hasta dentro de un mes así que espero que seais pacientes… estoy con los examenes de la universidad y aunque me encanta escribir y recibir vuestros mails, esto es prioritario, así que esperando que lo comprendais me despido durante algunos días más de la cuenta.**

**Hasta la proxima actualización recordad portaos bien eh!!**

**Un besito para todos y sed felices!!!**


	6. Bienvenida a casa, hermanita

**Hola!!! A ver, no tengo mucho tiempo, porque aún estoy con los examenes universitarios así que sólo os daré las gracias por seguir leyéndome y dejar vuestros mensajes ok? Voy a pasar lista… a ver…**

**Ninde Black, Belin03, maní-otaku, Jimena-chan, Cattita, sonia estrada, Sami-Maraurder girl, Janet V., lorena, nurieta, dyeLby-chan, Kyrei Sacklebolt, Manuel, AIK-17 (gracias por tu super review, me encantan que sean tan largos, me animan mucho :p) , marina.**

**Aviso que esta es la última actualización hasta que termine mis examenes universitarios, así que espero que sepais ser pacientes, vale? Recordad que los personajes no son míos y que sólo los tomo para divertirme un rato, ok?**

**Ahora sí, os invito a leer el capítulo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Un besito, nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 4. Bienvenida a casa, hermanita

Se sintió nerviosa cuando el autobús se detuvo. Quizá por ese motivo esperó a que todos los pasajeros bajaran antes que ella; o quizá era sólo que sentía que no debería estar allí. Sí, era su casa, su hogar, y estaba deseando estar en Lirios Salvajes y montar a Kyara y ver a Sango y a sus hermanos… desde luego que sí… pero también estaría él. Inuyasha…

Suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras apretaba de forma involuntaria y completamente inconsciente, su bolso de mano donde llevaba aquella carta que había escrito cuatro años atrás y que, en el último momento no se había atrevido a dejar sobre la cama de Inuyasha, carta que había cambiado por otra más impersonal por miedo a un rechazo a algo que aún ni siquiera ella sabía lo que era.

En mayor o menor medida había visto a todos sus hermanos durante aquellos cuatro años, a todos salvo a Inuyasha… era como si él también la hubiera estado evitando, de algún modo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarse aquella estúpida idea de la mente, Inuyasha no tenía ningún motivo para querer estar lejos de ella.

Era ella quien se había prometido a sí misma todos los días desde hacía cuatro años que iba a olvidarle, que iba a sacarlo de su cabeza y de su corazón… y cada día que despertaba su primer pensamiento estaba dedicado a él, igual que el último de la noche… No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le volviese a ver… y tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él.

Sonrió con cansancio; en realidad ni siquiera estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Pensó en salir del autobús, en hacer que parara, salir del vehículo y volver a la ciudad, encerrarse en el pequeño apartamento que había compartido con tres personas más, cobijarse bajo las sábanas y las mantas y apretar la almohada fuerte hasta que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras deseaba volver a ser una niña sin tantas complicaciones… deseando volver a la isla de Nunca Jamás y no crecer… no crecer nunca.

Pero sabía que, pese a que quisiera hacer todo aquello, no iba a poder escapar y sinceramente, tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo. El autobús se había detenido en la parada correspondiente y cuando el conductor abrió las puertas con aquel extraño ruido a bisagras sin engrasar ella volvió a respirar el aire de Shikon.

Cerró los ojos, se armó de valor repitiéndose que era una mujer fuerte, independiente e inteligente que había pasado cuatro años fuera de casa y que era perfectamente capaz de volver a casa y enfrentarse a sus miedos, a miedos que creía ya olvidados. Suspiró, se levantó de su asiento y bajó con cuidado las escaleras, saltando el último escalón con la vitalidad que siempre la había caracterizado.

Todo estaba igual. Las calles asfaltadas, las casas, los edificios que no superan los tres pisos de altura, las tiendas, las personas, los niños, el ruido silencioso, el olor a campo y a pureza, la tranquilidad… Cuatro años. Cuatro años y todo seguía igual. A pesar de estar en la estación de autobuses, el olor a campo ya se respiraba y parecía que la calma y la tranquilidad ya estaban en cualquier parte, formado parte de todo aquello, nada comparado con el ajetreo de la ciudad.

Había sido un largo viaje, primero en avión desde Tokio hasta Kyoto y desde allí en autobús hasta Shikon. Había tenido tiempo de pensar mientras veía como los grandes rascacielos desaparecían en pro de las pequeñas casas y más verdor.

Se dirigió a la parte izquierda del vehículo donde el hombre maduro, sonriente y atento le entregó sus dos maletas lacradas en rojo claro cuando ella le entregó el tiket. Sonrió a modo de despedida.

-Gracias –le dijo al hombre tomando sus maletas.

Estaba en Shikon. Sólo doce kilómetros la separaban de casa. De su casa, de él.

-Inuyasha… -susurró.

Apenas caminó un par de metros alejándose del autobús y preguntándose si alguien del pueblo podría llevarla hasta Lirios Salvajes porque no le apetecía caminar los doce kilómetros a pie y arrastrando aquella maleta que parecía, en aquellos momentos y después de doce horas de viaje, pesar varias toneladas más de lo que había pesado cuando la había hecho la noche anterior, cuando unos fuertes brazos la levantaron del suelo haciendo que exclamase un pequeño grito más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa.

-¡Kagome!

Ella sonrió interiormente. Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier sitio.

-Kouga… -susurró simplemente mientras recibía un fuerte beso y abrazo de uno de sus hermanos antes de volver a ser elevada en el aire.

-¡Bájame! –gritó Kagome desde el aire sonriendo. Aún tuvo que dar dos vueltas más en el aire antes de que Kouga decidiera dejarla en el suelo-. ¡Te has vuelto un bruto! –le reprendió aunque su voz no sonaba a reproche en absoluto-. ¿Así es cómo me recibes después de cuatro años?

Kouga la miró burlón y entrecerró los ojos divertido.

-Hace tres meses que fui a verte –le recordó. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, arruinaste mi cita con Houyo –dijo sin parecer enfadada.

-Lo tenía merecido –le contestó Kouga-. Quería salir con mi hermanita –añadió. Ella rodó los ojos -. Pero ahora que estás en casa, podré controlarte todo lo que no he podido hacerlo en estos cuatro años –añadió.

-Eres incorregible –le contestó ella divertida y risueña-. ¿Has venido solo?

-Sí –Kouga le sonrió-. Sesshomaru está fuera de Shikon, regresará mañana, Inuyasha se ha quedado cuidando de la casa y Miroku venía conmigo, pero pasamos por la tienda de Sango y bueno…

Kagome rodó los ojos e hizo un ademán con la mano.

-No necesito que digas nada más.

-Eso suponía –sonrió él tomando la maleta de ella-. Vamos, estarás agotada del viaje, ¿no?

-Bastante –contestó ella sinceramente.

-Ese es uno de los inconvenientes –le pasó un brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia él- de haber estado cuatro años fuera.

-¿Uno de los inconvenientes? –preguntó ella burlona respondiendo a su comentario irónico-. ¿Hay más?

-Claro. Por ejemplo que no nos has visto a nosotros –le sonrió.

-Vamos a buscar a Miroku y a ver a Sango y quiero pasar también por la tienda de la señora Kaede y además…

-Jajajajajaja –la risa franca de Kouga la hizo sentirse de nuevo una niña pequeña de la que su hermano se reía por algo que había dicho ella y que no debería haber dicho-. Me alegro que la ciudad te haya devuelto igual que cuando te fuiste –la besó en la sien atrayéndola hacia él con un brazo.

Kagome no pudo evitar reír. Aquel era su verdadero hogar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estaba pensando en ella. Otra vez. Como tantas otras veces lo había hecho en los últimos cuatro años mientras intentaba huir de Tokio por miedo a topársela en algún parque o en alguna calle, por miedo a enfrentarse a lo que ella significaba para él.

No era una niña, no era su hermana… su cabeza quería reclamarle que sí, pero su cuerpo, su corazón… todo le indicaba lo contrario. Kagome no era su hermana, no podía serlo después de lo que él había estado sintiendo por ella.

Obsesión. Tenía que ser aquello. No podía tener otra explicación ni otro nombre. No podía ser amor, no debía ser amor.

Maldijo mentalmente a sus hermanos por dejarle solo en casa, siempre que se quedaba solo allí se acordaba de ella, lo que le llevaba a pensar en qué sentía por Kagome y lo que la chica significaba para él y luego se odiaba a sí mismo y se maldecía a sí mismo por ser tan idiota para creer estar enamorado de alguien que, aunque no fuera su hermana de verdad, técnicamente, sí lo era.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras el libro que había intentado leer caía en su regazo de forma irremediable. Suspiró. El teléfono sonó y, feliz de poder hacer algo que no fuera pensar en ella, tomó el auricular del aparato antes de que éste diera el segundo timbrazo.

-¿Diga?

-De los tres, habría apostado porque tú fueras el último en coger el teléfono –sonó la voz divertida de Sesshomaru-. ¿Qué haces en casa?

-Cuido del fuerte –contestó él burlón-. ¿Tú que crees? Miroku y Kouga han ido a…

-Sé donde han ido, por eso llamaba, para saber si ya había regresado pero mi pregunta no iba por ahí –Inuyasha no contestó-. ¿Por qué no has ido tú también a recogerla?

-Porque tenía que terminar de arreglar unos papeles para un caso de Tokio que estoy llevando –mintió descaradamente el aludido-. Además, no creo que Kagome se pierda –añadió con cierto recelo-, si pudo irse cuatro años sin ninguno de nosotros puede encontrar el camino de vuelta con Kouga y Miroku, ¿no?

Sesshomaru sonrió al otro lado del teléfono. Inuyasha no iba a cambiar, al menos en ese aspecto, nunca.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –preguntó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha se abstuvo de gritarle que no estaba bien, que no podía estar bien porque no era normal que sintiera aquellos nervios sólo porque Kagome, su hermana, se repitió mentalmente para autoconvencerse de ello, iba a regresar a casa. Pero claro, ¿cómo iba a decirle aquello a Sesshomaru? Suspiró profundamente. ¿Cómo iba nadie a entenderle si ni siquiera él mismo se entendía?

-¿Inuyasha?-preguntó de nuevo Sesshomaru.

-Estoy bien –aseguró él con un poco más de brusquedad de la que hubiera sido necesaria. Se calmó respirando un par de veces-. Estoy bien, sólo no he dormido mucho últimamente…

Al otro lado del teléfono, Sesshomaru suspiró de forma imperceptible para Inuyasha pero sólo porque el mayor de los Taisho tuvo la precaución de tapar el auricular para que su hermano no le escuchara suspirar.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, diciéndose a sí mismo que no estaba mintiendo a Sesshomaru, no era del todo mentira. Kikyo llevaba meses atosigándole para que llevara un importante caso de la ciudad de Londres donde ella había ido a concertar algunas entrevistas. Se trataba de un caso bien sencillo. Alguien quería adoptar a un familiar que ya había sido adoptado previamente; sólo tenían que demostrar que esa persona era su único familiar y todo estaría resuelto. El problema era también muy simple: la madre de la persona que había sido adoptada la había entregado libremente y ahora, por lo que él sabía había muerto… un caso bastante parecido al de Kagome… Suspiró. Kagome… ¿es que ni siquiera con el trabajo podía dejar de pensar en su princesa?

-Trabajas demasiado, no creo que debas seguir los consejos de Kikyo en lo que a trabajo respecta Inuyasha –escuchó que le decía suavemente Sesshomaru desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica-. ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí, te estoy escuchando y te digo lo mismo de siempre, deja que me ocupe de mi vida, Sesshomaru.

Esas mismas palabras eran las que había mantenido con él aquella tarde, hacía tres años, cuando Inuyasha anunció que iba a salir con Kikyo en serio y que quizá presentaría una solicitud de trabajo en el bufete de abogados donde la mujer también trabajaba, una decisión que no había sentado demasiado bien a los hermanos ya que consideraban a Kikyo una especie de bruja o algo así, aunque él no entendía por qué; el caso era que Sesshomaru se había encerrado en el despacho con él después de aquel anuncio.

_(flashback)_

_-Te estás equivocando –dijo simplemente Sesshomaru tan directo como siempre. _

_Inuyasha sonrió mientras se sentaba de manera informal en el escritorio sin apartar la mirada de Sesshomaru que se había girado hacia él después de asegurarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada completamente._

_-Con los casos judiciales de los que voy a ocuparme voy a tener dinero suficiente para…_

_-¿Para qué? –le interrumpió Sesshomaru-. ¿Para qué necesitas tanto dinero Inuyasha? Somos cuatro personas las que vivimos aquí, cinco cuando Kagome regrese. ¿Es que crees que necesitamos tanto dinero para vivir y mantener esta casa y el trozo de tierra que tenemos?_

_-No es por eso, Maru –le interrumpió Inuyasha-. Tú vas a casarte con Rin y Miroku lo hará con Sango seguramente y tal y como van las cosas y Kouga… en fin… -suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello-…Kouga es Kouga… _

_-¿Estás pensando en casarte con Kikyo? –preguntó directo como siempre._

_Inuyasha le sonrió._

_-Se supone que el que nunca da rodeos para decir las cosas soy yo –le contestó por toda respuesta._

_-Inuyasha, no puedes huir de lo que ni siquiera sabes que sientes –le recriminó el mayor e los hermano Taisho._

_La mirada de Inuyasha fue tan fría y tan dura que por unos segundos, Sesshomaru tuvo la sensación de que se encontraba frente a su padre. Demonio. El demonio de Lirios Salvajes, así era como llamaban a Inuyasha. En aquellos momentos supo por qué lo hacían, más que nunca._

_-Deja que me ocupe de mi vida Sesshomaru. No soy un crío._

_Y dicho aquello, salió del despacho cerrando la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para no dar un portazo pero sí hacerlo con firmeza. Sesshomaru movió la cabeza negativamente dentro de la habitación._

_-No te das cuenta de lo que haces, ¿verdad? –preguntó a la nada._

_El silencio fue el único que le contestó._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Qué vida Inuyasha? –preguntó Sesshomaru devolviéndole a la realidad-. Sólo trabajas… antes al menos hacías lo que te gustaba… los caballos, tus libros… ahora… ahora sólo estás en casa cuando Kikyo está en Europa y a veces ni siquiera eso… Y no ruedes los ojos –añadió la voz firme de su hermano al tiempo que Inuyasha hacía precisamente aquello-.

-Creo que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes –musitó Inuyasha al otro lado de la línea.

-Regresaré mañana por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo tras un breve silencio de dos segundos al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha no tenía ninguna intención de seguir con ese tema que por cierto, siempre terminaba en discusión.

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo. ¿Todo bien? –preguntó. Sesshomaru suspiró profundamente al otro lado de la línea e Inuyasha frunció el ceño-. ¿Sesshomaru?

-Hablaremos cuando llegue hablaremos –le dijo él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tottosai ha descubierto porqué tanto interés del tío de Kagome en que ella vuelva con él… -Inuyasha respiró profundamente-… es la única heredera de una fortuna Inuyasha… una gran fortuna –añadió.

-¿Qué…

-Hablaremos cuando regrese a casa –le dijo de nuevo el mayor de los hermanos-. Supongo que si ocurre algo puedo contar con tus servicios de abogado ¿no? –bromeó levemente.

Inuyasha no contestó. Los dos sabían que no hacía falta que siquiera lo pensara.

-Te veré mañana –dijo a modo de despedida, cortés y seco, como era él.

-Hasta mañana.

Inuyasha colgó cuando escuchó como la comunicación se cortaba definitivamente y durante unos segundos, se quedó mirando el teléfono como si de aquella forma pudiera decir o hacer algo. No le había gustado lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho y mucho menos el tono de voz que había utilizado para decírselo.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, sobre el hogar de fuego, suspiró. El autobús de Kagome acababa de llegar a Shikon y él se sentía más nervioso y torpe de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Es qué no podéis estaros ni diez minutos sin intentar comeros el uno al otro? –preguntó con fingido enfado Kouga entrando en la tienda donde Sango y Miroku parecían haber encontrado un nuevo uso al mostrador.

Miroku se limitó a mirar a su hermano sonriendo mientras que Sango sonreía algo avergonzada, sin acabar de acostumbrarse a las bromas de los hermanos Taisho.

-Déjales –le reprendió Kagome-. A ver si así aceleran la boda –añadió risueña.

-¡Kagome! –exclamó Sango.

Pero Miroku fue más rápido que su novia y antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera pensar en dar un paso para abrazar a la castaña, él ya la había levantado en vilo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza obligándola a poner sus manos en los hombros de él sonriendo divertida.

-Os habéis propuesto marearme, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kagome cuando Miroku la dejó en el suelo finalmente.

-Amiga, te he echado tanto de menos… -dijo Sango abrazando a Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Yo también Sango –le contestó esta mientras los dos hermanos se miraban por encima del hombro de las chicas-. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte…

-Yo también. Por cierto –se separó de ella y la miró de arriba abajo-, ese vestido es precioso, ¿me has traído algo? –añadió con un tinte divertido de niña traviesa como cuando eran niñas.

-Por supuesto –contestó ella fingiendo haberse ofendido por pensar que sería capaz de no llevarle nada-, ¿qué clase de amiga crees que soy? –miró a Miroku y no quiso evitar burlarse de él-. ¿Te trata bien?- Sango sonrió algo sonrojada y asintió a medias-. Me alegro… te mereces ser feliz –sonrió y miró a su hermano-, aunque sea con éste –añadió burlonamente.

-¡Eh! –protestó Miroku sin perder la sonrisa-. Y yo que creía que la ciudad te había convertido en una señorita educada… -añadió nostálgico.

-¿Y dejar de ser la Kagome de siempre? –preguntó ella colgándose del brazo de Miroku y del de Kouga, quedando en medio de los dos-. ¿De verdad es eso lo que querías? –le miró-… Los pasteles, las tortas, las comidas caseras, las carreras con los caballos… ¡Los caballos! –exclamó entonces la chica-. ¡Kyara! –miró a Kouga-. ¿Cómo está mi Kyara? –preguntó.

-Deseando verte –aseguró Miroku con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos rápido! –les apresuró ella dirigiéndose a la puerta dejándole el tiempo justo a Kouga para que tomase su maleta-. ¡Luego te devuelvo a tu novio, bonita! –le gritó a Sango por encima del hombro-. ¡Tengo cuatro años que recuperar con mi hermano!

-¡No te preocupes, puedes quedártelo todo el tiempo que quieras! –bromeó Sango.

-¡Sango! –le reprendió Miroku saliendo ya por la puerta. Kouga se limitó a soltar una sonora carcajada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Colmillo dio un resoplido y él sonrió mientras seguía raspando la piel del caballo con suavidad al tiempo que lo enjabonaba. Le relajaba bañar a Colmillo. Lo hacía desde que era un pequeño potrillo que se llenaba de barro cada día… Era… tranquilizante en cierto modo…

-Si, a mí también me gusta estar contigo… -comentó distraído sonriendo al caballo-. A veces creo que eres el único que me entiende, pequeño… -le palmeó el lomo un par de veces y su mano se detuvo en el aire cuando escuchó el ruido de un motor apagarse y una risa que no había escuchado en cuatro años resonar por el lugar-… Kagome… -musitó.

Inuyasha tuvo el tiempo preciso para ponerse nervioso ante la llegada de la chica a la que no había visto durante cuatro años mientras se secaba las manos ignorando el resoplido de protesta de Colmillo antes de que Kagome apareciera en el establo llamando a Kyara.

-¡Kyara! –se lanzó al cuello de la yegua que resopló feliz-. ¡Preciosa, linda, cariño! –le dijo acariciándole el puente de la cabeza- ¡Te he echado mucho de menos, Kyara! –apoyó su frente sobre la del animal y bajó su voz-… No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, pequeña…

-¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?

Tembló. Lo sintió. Sintió como temblaba al escuchar aquella voz. La misma voz con la que había soñado cada día, la misma voz que había intentado olvidar, la misma voz que creía haber olvidado y que sin embargo, ahora que volvía a escucharla, resurgía en su cabeza con más fuerza que antes y hacía que su corazón latiera de forma desbocada del mismo modo en que se desboca un potro sin domar.

Respiró profundamente sin soltar a Kyara; el animal pateó el suelo suavemente y Kagome casi pudo sentir como la yegua la miraba animándola a enfrentarse a Inuyasha, animándola a mirarle, a hacer lo que llevaba cuatro años soñando… abrazarle.

-Inuyasha… -susurró la chica separándose de Kyara.

Le miró. Estaba tan guapo como siempre. Más atractivo de lo que ella recordaba, más hombre y más adulto de la imagen que la había acompañado durante cuatro años. Con los pantalones vaqueros desgastados, la camisa negra de mangas cortas destacando los músculos de sus brazos y sus abdominales, el cabello negro cayendo mojado sobre la frente y los ojos dorados de un color miel tan intenso que Kagome hubiera jurado en aquel momento que eran puro oro líquido.

Ahogó un jadeo y rezó porque él no se diera cuenta del modo en que le estaba mirando. ¿De qué habían servido aquellos cuatro años lejos de él? De nada… Absolutamente de nada excepto para que ella sintiera que habían sido cuatros años perdidos inútilmente intentando olvidarle y sin haberlo conseguido…

Tan ocupada estaba mirándole que no fue consciente de la mirada escrutadora que él le estaba haciendo. Inspeccionando cada rincón de su cuerpo que quedaba a la vista e imaginando el que estaba oculto bajo aquel vestido veraniego, preguntándose si la mujer que tenía delante era la misma niña que la que se había ido.

Se había prometido a sí mismo no sentir nada por Kagome, no sentir nada por ella… valiente promesa que había quedado clausurada en el mismo momento en que la había vuelto a ver… Resplandeciente, sonriente, llena de vida…

Tan… sonrió sin encontrar una palabra que la describiera… Simplemente, era Kagome.

-¿Para mí no hay un abrazo? –volvió a pregunta Inuyasha sintiendo que si no decía algo minimamente coherente diría algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

No tuvo que volver a preguntarlo cuando los brazos de Kagome estaban alrededor de su cuello y la cabeza de ella descansando sobre su hombro. Las manos de Inuyasha parecieron cobrar vida propia y se movieron hasta abrazarla con suavidad por la cintura, rodeándola completamente, apretándola contra su pecho con la intención de no dejarla volver a marchar nunca y preguntándose cómo había podido estar cuatro años sin aquel contacto entre los dos que parecía que ambos anhelaban.

Kagome fue incapaz de decir nada… No sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo decirlo… Decir "te he extrañado" era quedarse corta para ejemplificar todo lo que había sentido sin que él estuviera cerca de ella. Dejó que las emociones acumuladas durante cuatro años de ausencia salieran a la luz y antes de darse cuenta siquiera, estaba llorando suavemente sobre el hombro de Inuyasha como había hecho cientos de veces siendo una niña.

Él sonrió al escucharla sollozar. Siempre había sido igual… cuando no sabía cómo expresarse, cuando no sabía como hablar, cuando no sabía qué decir, lloraba… por eso se había ganado el apodo de "demasiado sensible" entre los de su edad… porque simplemente, Kagome era puro corazón y sentimiento. Y como tantas otras veces en que ella había llorado por no saber cómo expresar lo que sentía en un momento determinado, él fue quien tomó la palabra.

-Te he echado de menos… -le susurró junto al oído estrechando aún más el abrazo. Sintió como la mujer se estremecía y sonrió besándole el cabello-. Sigues oliendo a lirios… -susurró más para sí mismo.

-Claro… ¿qué esperabas? –preguntó ella burlonamente para que él no notara el temblor de su voz.

-No lo sé… no sabía que esperar… después de todo, ahora eres una señorita de ciudad –comentó él burlón también.

Se separó de él cuando le escuchó decir aquello, le miró y se acercó a Kyara acariciándola suavemente. Miró a Inuyasha y le sonrió confiada, enarcó las cejas un par de veces y sin perder la sonrisa, montó en Kyara de una sola vez, colocando el pie en el estribo y tomando impulso hacia arriba mientras se aferraba a la silla, quedando erguida sobre su yegua, con la falda subida hasta las rodillas y sin perder la sonrisa.

-Señorita de ciudad, ¿no? –preguntó risueña-. Vamos a ver si después de llegar al lago antes que tú sigo siendo una señorita de ciudad –se inclinó sobre su montura y acarició la crin de Kyara-. Vuela, Kyara… -le susurró con suavidad para que no se asustara.

Inuyasha ya veía el polvo que la yegua iba dejando cuando reaccionó y saltó sobre Colmillo que empezó a seguir a su compañera de establo; sonrió; aquella era su Kagome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sango suspiró mientras cerraba la pequeña tienda de moda que había abierto hacía un par de años. Estaba segura de que aquella tarde Miroku no iría a buscarla. No podía culparlo… cuatro años era demasiado tiempo para no querer pasar el tiempo con su hermana.

-Kagome… ¿estarás bien?

Lo dudaba. Recordaba todas y cada una de las conversaciones que su amiga y ella habían mantenido.

Y por muy poco que esas conversaciones duraran, más del cincuenta por cierto de la conversación el nombre de Inuyasha aparecía. Era más que evidente que ella estaba enamorada de él… ni siquiera había necesitado que Kagome se lo confesara aquella noche que había ido a la ciudad a visitarla, cuando entre lágrimas le había dicho que había ido allí no sólo para estudiar, sino también para huir de lo que sentía por Inuyasha. Cuando le dijo aquello, Sango sonrió comprensiva… era algo que ella ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ahora había vuelto, y aunque Kagome le había asegurado antes de volver por teléfono que todo estaba bien, ella se permitía el dudarlo… Estaba segura de que Kagome seguía enamorada de Inuyasha… era un presentimiento… Pero todavía no sabía si eso sería algo bueno o malo, aún no lo había decidido.

Tomó su chaquetita y el bolso mientras cerraba la puerta con la llave y saludaba a un par de hombres que pasaban por allí y que apenas se atrevían a acercarse a ella sabiendo lo celoso que podía llegar a ser Miroku Taisho. Ella sonrió. Sango Taisho… sonaba bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome aún reía cuando subió las escaleras acompañada de Miroku mientras Kouga y Inuyasha discutían con una sonrisa en los labios porque el pequeño le reclamaba a su hermano que se hubiera llevado a Kagome al lago, a caballo, cuando ella debía estar tan cansada que seguramente caería dormida en cuanto cerrase los ojos.

Nunca iban a cambiar.

-Son como críos… -suspiró Miroku-… a ver si viene Sesshomaru ya porque sinceramente… -dejó la frase en el aire y ella rió-. Señorita, su habitación…

Le abrió la puerta y Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido, con la sensación de haber retrocedido cuatro años en el tiempo, con la sensación de volver a ser aquella chica de dieciocho años.

Las paredes seguían siendo blancas, la colcha de la cama de un suave amarillo y las cortinas y cojines de aquel violeta que tanto le gustaban; el armario en suaves tonos amarillentos y liláceos, la mesa cromada de amarillo y la lamparilla de la mesita de color blanca invitaba a la suavidad y la tranquilidad. Sobre la cómoda, varios frasquitos de colonias y un estuche de maquillaje junto a un pequeño joyero; y al lado, junto a un par de velas perfumadas de diferentes alturas, una fotografía de los Taisho enmarcada donde todos sonreían.

-¿Estás bien, bonita? –preguntó Miroku.

Ella asintió entrando en la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio que aún conservaba algunas de las carpetas que guardaban sus historias y cuentos de cuando era niña.

-Es la habitación de una niña… -susurró mientras tocaba con suavidad uno de los muñecos de peluche que descansaba sobre la superficie de la mesa, casi con miedo a que se desvaneciera.

-Bueno, para nosotros siempre seguirás siendo una niña –le contestó burlón Miroku haciéndola reír-. Estarás cansada del viaje, duerme un poco, te despertaremos antes de la cena para que te duches, ¿de acuerdo?

-No sé si seré capaz de dormir –contestó ella sentándose en a cama con las piernas cruzadas y tomando distraídamente el único caballo de peluche que había en la cama, abrazándolo sobre su regazo mientras colocaba con tranquilidad la crin del animal inanimado.

-Verás como sí… -aseguró Miroku obligándola a tumbarse en la cama, cosa que ella hizo in protestar demasiado-… estás muy cansada, se te van a cerrar los ojos enseguida y…

-¿Estás tratando de hipnotizarme? –preguntó burlona mirándole risueña.

Miroku rió suavemente también al darse cuenta de que eso era lo que parecía que estaba haciendo. Se inclinó sobre Kagome, la cubrió con una colcha delgada y la besó en la frente.

-Bienvenida a casa hermanita.

Pero no pudo dormir. Cuando Miroku salió de su habitación se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir, no por el cansancio, que era mucho, sino por lo que Inuyasha le había dicho en el lago, hacía poco más de media hora.

_(flashback)_

_-Extrañaba todo esto… -dijo ella tumbándose en la hierba._

_Inuyasha se aseguró que Kyara y Colmillo estuvieran cerca para no perderlos de vista y luego se sentó junto a la figura de Kagome, tumbada en la hierba._

_-Esto no existe en la ciudad, ¿verdad? –ella negó con una risita-. ¿Y dónde ibas cuando necesitabas pensar?-le preguntó. Kagome que había cerrado sus ojos, le miró y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha mirándola suavemente-. Vamos, dame un poco de crédito… sé que necesitas de la naturaleza cuando necesitas pensar así que si esto no existe allí…_

_-Hay un parque –dijo ella-, un parque lleno de árboles, con un hermoso lago en el centro y un puentecito rojo y negro cubierto que puedes utilizar para llegar de un lado al otro del lago –le explicó sonriendo-. Si te subes por los árboles, hay un lugar en el otro extremo del parque cerrado… es un pequeño rincón de Lirios Salvajes._

_-¿Un pequeño rincón?_

_-Un pedazo de lago, de césped… de tranquilidad y naturaleza… -le miró-. No era lo mismo, pero cuando me sentía nostálgica o necesitaba pensar iba allí –se encogió de hombros simplemente._

_-Quizá algún día puedas enseñarme ese rincón… -sugirió él._

_-Te lo hubiera enseñado si hubieras venido a verme –le cortó ella entonces._

_-¿Se lo has enseñado a los chicos? –preguntó él cambiando de tema._

_-No –negó ella-. Sólo te lo podría enseñar a ti –contestó._

_-¿Por qué? –quiso saber él con auténtica curiosidad._

_Kagome le miró. _

_-No lo sé… -dijo sinceramente. Después de unos segundos de silencio, ella volvió a romperlo; necesitaba saber-. Nunca viniste a verme –le dijo ella._

_-Deberías darme las gracias por ello –le contestó él con cierta sorna mientras arrancaba un par de briznas de hierba y las dejaba sueltas para que el viento de las llevara._

_-¿Darte las gracias por no haber venido ni una sola vez a verme durante cuatro años? –ella parecía confundida._

_-Si hubiera ido a verte, te hubiera traído de regreso a casa, sin importarme demasiado tus estudios, tus amigos ni nada –casi gruñó-, y no te rías… -advirtió al ver que ella sonreía levemente._

_-Algún día te diré por qué me fui así… -le prometió ella._

_-Bien –asintió con firmeza-, porque te quiero y lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme una explicación de por qué te fuiste –le dijo él entonces sin darse cuenta de lo celosamente extraño que había sonado aquel "te quiero"-. Así que no vuelvas a dejar Lirios Salvajes, princesa. Y ahora –se levantó, se sacudió el pantalón y le tendió una mano-, vamos a casa antes de que Miroku y Kouga me maten por haberte secuestrado._

_Ella rió, pero aceptó la ayuda de él para levantarse; cualquier contacto después de aquel "te quiero" aunque sólo fuera como hermanos, era para ella saborear la miel._

_(fin flashback)_

La puerta se abrió y ella cerró los ojos. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en aquel momento, quería guardar las últimas palabras de Inuyasha y tenía la sensación de que cuanto más tiempo estuviera sin decir nada, más tiempo esas palabras se quedarían con ella para siempre. Sólo había sido un "te quiero" de hermanos, desde luego, lo sabía; pero había sido tan perfecto que casi la había hecho tocar el cielo.

Los suaves pasos de Inuyasha se acercaron hasta ella y sonrió al verla sobre la cama en posición fetal abrazada a aquel pequeño muñeco de felpa. Los zapatos pulcramente colocados a los pies de la cama, la almohada doblada en dos y uno de los cojines apoyándose ligeramente sobre su estómago. Sonriendo apartó el flequillo de la frente de ella y casi pudo jurar por el modo en que ella se estremeció, que estaba despierta o que él la estaba despertando. Movió la cabeza suavemente y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-Te he echado de menos, princesa… -susurró-… No sabes las noches que he pasado despierto pensando si estarías bien o si necesitarías que alguien te protegiera… No sabes las noches que he pasado despierto sentado en el coche decidiendo si debía ir a buscarte y obligarte a volver a casa, con nosotros… conmigo –añadió pensándolo ligeramente-… No voy a dejar que vuelvas a alejarte de aquí, Kagome… Esta es tu casa… Duerme, cariño… -susurró sintiéndose cálidamente al hablarle con aquel apelativo suave y dulce-… bienvenida a casa… -añadió con suavidad antes de besarla en la mejilla.

Kagome se estremeció y sólo cuando hubo escuchado la puerta atrancarse y hubo estado segura de que él se había marchado de la habitación, sólo entonces, se permitió el abrir los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, allí donde él la había besado llamándola "cariño".

-Inuyasha…

Con una sonrisa leve en los labios, abrazada a aquel muñeco de peluche, Kagome durmió completamente feliz como no lo hacia desde hacia cuatro años.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Continuará**

**Esto es todo por ahora. Dejad vuestros mensajes y recordad que nos veremos dentro de unas dos o tres semanas… Sed felices, buenos y no hagais nada que yo no haría.**

**Si encontrais algún error, pasadlo por alto, el estrés de los examenes no me deja pensar demasiado en otras cosas… :p**

**Aps, sí, se me olvidaba… los cuatro años que han pasado por aquí en medio, tranquilos… los veremos por retrospecciones en el tiempo más adelante, ok? No os voy a ocultar nada :D**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto!!!**


	7. ¿Aún sientes algo por mí?

**Lo sé, lo sé… he tardado prácticamente un mes en actualizar… lo siento… pero estoy pasando por un momento un poco complicado personalmente y la verdad es que mi cabeza está un poco parada en estos momentos y como este es un fic que voy escribiendo sobre la marcha… pues eso… tardaré un poquito en actualizar, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que seais comprensivos y que sigais leyendo mi fic ¿vale?**

**Ahora, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews en el capitulo anterior; os diría la lista de agradecimientos pero ahora mismo no tengo demasiado tiempo, así que os lo agradeceré en el próximo ok?**

**Un besito para todos, dejad vuestros mensajes y espero que os guste el capítulo. Nos leemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 5. ¿Aún sientes esto por mí?

Cuando abrió los ojos le costó situarse donde estaba. Parpadeó ligeramente y no fue hasta que vio el hermoso paisaje que se veía a través de su ventana que no fue consciente de que estaba en casa. En casa. Qué bien sentaba decir aquello. Había vuelto a casa hacía una semana y aún a veces se despertaba sin estar segura de que hubiera vuelto realmente o tan solo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación.

-¡Voy a matarte, Kouga! –gritó Miroku.

El chico en cuestión entró corriendo en la habitación de Kagome, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se colocó detrás de la misma después de cerrarla con seguro, para cerciorarse que Miroku no pudiera entrar allí. El chico miró a Kagome y sonriendo le guiñó un ojo cuando ella se cubrió con las sábanas casi escuchando la voz de Sango diciéndole que eso le pasaba por tener la manía de dormir en ropa interior.

-Buenos días Kagome, ¿qué tal has dormido?

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho ahora? –le preguntó ella. Kouga se encogió de hombros mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa inocente que, por supuesto, no fue suficiente para engañarla a ella.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que he hecho algo?

-¡Kouga! –se escuchó la voz de Miroku atravesando el pasillo- ¡Sal ahora mismo y verás lo que es bueno!

Kagome enarcó una ceja y Kouga sonrió aún de forma más inocente si es que eso era posible.

-Le he robado el último pastelillo de chocolate –admitió Kouga.

-Le encantan esos pastelillos –le reprendió Kagome apartando las sábanas después de ponerse una camiseta larga que le llegaba por las rodillas y que le servía de camisón.

-Tenía hambre –se disculpó Kouga.

-¡Kouga! –se escuchó el grito de Miroku por toda la casa.

-Había hecho de crema, fresa y chocolate… -le contestó Kagome. Kouga se limitó a encogerse de hombros y ella suspiró-. No sé por qué esto me recuerda a algo…

_(flashback)_

_La cena estaba dispuesta en la mesa y los tres hermanos estaban sentados hablando ligeramente mientras se servían y picoteaban, recordando otras Navidades en las que habían estado los cinco juntos y no sólo ellos tres. Kouga y Miroku habían aparecido en la puerta del pequeño departamento de Kagome hacía algunas horas; llevaban comida, una pequeña maleta y tres regalos cada uno; antes de que la joven hubiera podido reaccionar, ellos habían dicho que no iban a dejar que su hermana pasara las Navidades sola y que se habían dejado caer por allí._

_-¿Sabéis que falta? –preguntó entonces Miroku-. Que Sesshomaru estuviese aquí para decirte que es demasiada comida._

_-Sí y luego Inuyasha diría que no es para tanto –rió Kouga-, ¿cómo va a serlo? Él sólo podría comerse un caballo y aún así se quedaría con hambre._

_-Nunca he entendido cómo puede comer tanto y no engordar –negó Miroku con la cabeza haciendo reír a Kagome-, tal vez sea porque siempre tenía que andar persiguiéndote para cuidar de ti –le dijo a la chica._

_-Sí, quizá sea eso…_

_Kouga y Miroku se miraron. Estaba triste. En las horas que llevaban con ella se habían dado cuenta perfectamente de que Kagome, su Kagome, estaba triste. _

_-Sesshomaru e Inuyasha te envían recuerdos… -comentó entonces Miroku. Ella le miró con una sonrisa._

_-Les hubiera gustado venir pero Rin ha invitado a Maru a pasar la Navidad con ella y… bueno… -se encogió de hombros-. Y luego Inuyasha… -suspiró sin saber qué decirle ya que su hermano no le había dado ningún motivo de por qué no había querido ir con ellos a pasar las Navidades con Kagome-. Inuyasha tenía mucho trabajo –le disculpó Kouga._

_-Sí, claro… siempre tiene mucho trabajo… -contestó Kagome observando el vino en su copa de cristal._

_-Kagome…_

_-Estoy bien –le aseguró la chica a Miroku que la miraba preocupada-. Sólo… es la primera Navidad que paso lejos de casa, lejos de Lirios Salvajes, de Sesshomaru y de Inuyasha… -hizo un ademán con la mano y una sonrisa apagada pero dulce alumbró parcialmente su rostro-. ¿A qué esperáis? Podéis comer todo lo que queráis… Y he hecho más pastelillos de chocolate para el postre –añadió divertida._

_-Ni se te ocurra –dijo Miroku al ver la intención de Kouga de levantarse. _

_Kouga miró a su hermano y Miroku le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa arrogante y pretenciosa. Antes de que Kagome pudiera advertirles o decirles nada, ambos se habían levantado de la mesa y habían atravesado el pequeño salón para ir a la cocina en buscar de sus codiciados pastelitos mientras se empujaban entre bromas y risas y afirmaban que los pasteles tendrían un dueño únicamente._

_Kagome suspiró y luego sonrió divertida. Escuchó como sus dos hermanos abrían y cerraban las puertas de los armarios y se sirvió un poco de pollo asado; luego, las botellas de cristal de agua y champán tintinearon cuando la puerta de la nevera fue abierta mientras ella se servía junto al pollo una porción de verduras fritas y en el momento en que escuchó la puerta del horno abrirse ella estaba colocando unas patatas asadas con ajo y perejil en el plato mientras servía un poco más de vino en las tres copas._

_-¿Qué diablos es esto?_

_Ella sonrió. Había dejado dentro del horno una nota con su caligrafía "Os los daré cuando terminéis de cenar, y serán los mismos para los dos, así que regresad a la mesa ahora mismo"_

_-¡Kagome! –protestaron los dos._

_Kagome, desde el pequeño salón, sonrió antes de beber un poco más de vino; un vino dulce… dulzura… eso era lo que necesitaba para alegrar un poco aquella Navidad tan agria…_

_(fin flashback)_

Aquel pensamiento había sido falso. Una mentira. Querer convencerse a sí misma… eso había sido… como siempre… Lo que había necesitado aquellas Navidades había sido lo que siempre había necesitado, a él, a Inuyasha… Solamente a él.

- Voy a hacer unos bollos de chocolate para desayunar –anunció ella. Los ojos de Kouga la miraron mientras se apartaba de la puerta y ella se levantaba colocándose unos calcetines para no tener que ponerse las zapatillas -. Pero tú –señaló a su hermano-, tú te quedas sin pasteles –dijo Kagome con voz cantarina mientras abría la puerta-. Y sin , eso te pasa por quitarle los suyos a Miroku –le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y salió de la habitación dejando a su hermano dentro de la misma.

-Había olvidado el carácter que tiene… -comentó él en voz alta.

-¡Kouga!

Kouga se tiró sobre la cama de su hermana. El enfado tardaría uno poco en pasársele a Miroku. Alcanzó un libro de la mesita de Kagome y lo abrió por la primera página. Lo mejor era matar el tiempo de alguna forma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru miró los papeles una vez más y luego miró seriamente a Inuyasha que permanecía de pie con la mirada seria y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en aquella actitud entre enfadado y preocupado que pocas veces había visto en él a no ser que estuviera Kagome, como era aquel el caso, de por medio.

Respiró profundamente y alargó la mano hacia el cajón de la mesa del escritorio de donde sacó un paquete de tabaco y un encendedor. Inuyasha le miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿No lo habías dejado? –le preguntó su hermano. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros y él sonrió-. Si Rin se entera de que has vuelto a fumar…

-Olvídate de Rin, si Kagome se entera de que he vuelto a fumar… -dijo Maru dejando la oración en el aire y haciendo reír a su hermano sonriendo él a continuación-. ¿Estos papeles son ciertos?

-Sí… -contestó Inuyasha frunciendo de nuevo el ceño-. No sabía que era ella… No sabía que Kikyo estaba…. –respiró para controlarse-… No sabía que era ella… Avancé en la demanda sin saber que se trataba de ella… -añadió intentando justificarse más a sí mismo que a nada de lo que Sesshomaru pudiera pedirle explicación-… Y cuando supe que se trataba de… Era demasiado tarde…

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Legalmente hasta que ella no cumpla los veinticinco no pueden hacerle nada, ni siquiera pueden decirle nada de lo que está ocurriendo –dijo-. Mamá dejó bien claro todo eso en su testamento; Kagome no tendrá ningún contacto con su familia hasta que deje de estar bajo tu tutela –Sesshomaru asintió-, pero eso no hará que sea más fácil decírselo luego –añadió.

-Tenemos que decírselo… y cuanto antes mejor.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Sesshomaru vio como se dirigía al mueble bar y tomaba un vaso que bebió después de llenarlo generosamente con vodka; una bebida que él casi no probaba pero de la que siempre tenían un buen surtido.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó.

Inuyasha miró a su hermano. Vio la duda en sus ojos. Pero también vio el apoyo, la comprensión y la honestidad que había en los ojos de Sesshomaru.

-No quiero perderla –se sinceró con un suspiro de resinación-… He estado lejos de ella durante cuatro años y no quiero volver a perderla… mucho menos de forma definitiva. Kagome pertenece a Lirios Salvajes, pertenece a Shikon, a Sango, a Kouga, a Miroku, a ti, a Rin… pertenece a este lugar…

-Y te pertenece a ti, ¿verdad? –Inuyasha le miró pero no desmintió ni negó nada. Sesshomaru sonrió-. A veces eres demasiado obvio Inuyasha, es una suerte para ti que nuestros hermanos sen tan poco receptivos como tú mismo –añadió con una sonrisa burlona y divertida.

Inuyasha no contestó inmediatamente. Siempre se había considerado del mismo modo en que le habían considerado los que le rodeaban y le conocían; cerrado, de carácter más introvertido, celoso de sus cosas, de su espacio, de sus hermanos… Nunca demostraba sus sentimientos de forma pública, al menos no en presencia de personas que no fueran sus hermanos y habría jurado, sobre todo lo que hubiera podido, que no había dejado entrever nada, absolutamente nada, acerca de Kagome y de lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir por ella.

-¿Vas a decírselo? –preguntó después de unos segundos.

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

-Tú eres el abogado… deberías decírselo tú.

-No me refería a eso –le contestó tajante Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru le sonrió.

-Yo tampoco –apuró su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo en el cenicero escondido en el cajón de la mesa-. Quizá debamos hablar de esto con Kouga y Miroku, después de todo, Kagome también es su hermana, ¿no te parece?

-Tal vez… -consintió Inuyasha pese a que no parecía estar demasiado convencido de ello-. Eso si conseguimos que dejen de discutir por los bollos de chocolate de Kagome –añadió con una media sonrisa que disipó la tensión de aquella habitación.

-Vaya, sentido del humor… Hacía mucho que no lo veíamos por aquí en tu persona –informó Sesshomaru.

-Hacía mucho que no tenía ningún motivo para sacarlo a la luz –replicó Inuyasha-. Voy a sacar a Colmillo y a Kyara… Va a llover y no me gustaría que se mojaran luego.

Sesshomaru sonrió y siguió sonriendo cuando Inuyasha salió del despacho. Miró de nuevo los papeles y resopló frustrado. Él tampoco quería perder a Kagome y haría todo lo posible por no hacerlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome miró a su amiga sin saber qué decir a ciencia cierta. Estaba más que claro que Sango estaba esperando que le dijera algo. ¿Qué podía decirle? El anillo de compromiso brillaba con fuerza en su dedo anular.

-Kagome… sé que él es tu hermano y yo tu mejor amiga y que todo esto parece algo raro pero… -empezó a decir Sango al ver la falta de reacción de la mujer que tenía delante.

Antes de poder continuar disculpándose por estar enamorada de Miroku, Kagome s lanzó a los brazos de su amiga olvidando que esta tenía un par de camisas y faldas en las manos, ropa que, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, terminó en el suelo impoluto de la pequeña tienda.

-¡Felicidades! –exclamó sinceramente Kagome ignorando la ropa tirada-. ¡Me alegro tanto por vosotros!

Kagome notó que pese a que le devolvía el abrazo, Sango se mostraba un poco tensa. Se separó de ella y la miró.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Kagome-. Si es por lo que acabo de decir, no deberías preocuparte, estoy segura de que los chicos se lo tomarán muy bien y además no…

-No, no es eso –la interrumpió Sango-. Es que hay algo más que tengo que decirte…-empezó a decir Sango mientras se retorcía las manos y jugaba con ellas entrelazándolas.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos.

-No me digas que estás embarazada… -dijo más como burla que por otra cosa.

-¡Claro que no! –Sango notaba de repente las mejillas acaloradas, cosa lógica teniendo en cuenta que toda la sangre de su cuerpo parecía haber subido a su rostro de forma repentina-. No digas tonterías, Kagome –añadió al ver que la castaña no sólo no perdía su sonrisa sino que ésta se hacía más amplia y visible.

-Vale, perdona –se disculpó Kagome.

-Si te disculparas sin reírte, sería más creíble, ¿sabes? –le preguntó Sango con una media sonrisa que intentaba parecer retadora y reprendedora. Kagome se encogió de hombros-. Sólo quería pedirte que fueras mi dama de honor –dijo.

Kagome la miró. Conocía a Sango lo suficiente para saber que había algo más detrás de aquella propuesta; algo lo suficientemente importante para que hubiera decidido hablar con ella en la tienda. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó de forma casual en el mostrador.

-¿Qué pasa, Sango?

-InuyashaseríatuacompañanteporserélelpadrinodeMiroku –dijo de carrerilla y casi sin respirar.

Si no fuera porque conocía a Sango, jamás hubiera entendido lo que su amiga acababa de decirle.

-Espera, ¿quieres repetir eso para que las personas normales podamos enterarnos, por favor? –pidió más que preguntó Kagome.

-Inuyasha será el padrino de Miroku.

Kagome parpadeó. Sango contuvo el aliento. Kagome sonrió.

-¿Y se supone que tengo que tener algún problema con eso?

-No lo sé… ¿Lo tienes? –le preguntó Sango suspicaz.

Kaome suspiró y Sango la escuchó perfectamente. Claro que tenía un problema con eso… Ser los padrinos implicaba estar cerca durante la preparación de la boda, estar separados a menos de tres metros durante toda la ceremonia mientras dos personas importantes para ellos se daban el "sí, quiero" que le uniría para siempre; implicaba salir de la iglesia tomados del brazo, implicaba sentarse juntos durante el banquete, bromear juntos y seguramente bailar juntos… Y el problema era que Kagome no sabía si sería capaz de estar tanto tiempo simulando que no sentía nada por Inuyasha.

-No… ¿por qué habría de tenerlo? –preguntó con una sonrisa suave.

-Porque estás enamorada de él –le contestó Sango con naturalidad.

"Estás enamorada de él" Aquellas palabras cayeron como una losa en la mente de Kagome. Era cierto. Era algo que ella sabía, pero era la primera vez que oía como Sango lo decía de una forma tan abierta. Y aún no estaba preparada para escucharlo, al menos, no de forma tan abierta y sincera.

-Estaré bien –le dijo simplemente.

-¿Estás segura?

Kagome le sonrió con tristeza y Sango pudo apreciar en sus ojos el dolor que su amiga estaba pasando en aquellos momentos. Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-No… pero tengo que estarlo… Ni siquiera alejándome de casa he conseguido olvidarle Sango… -le confesó con la voz rota a punto de llorar-… le quiero… Es tan sencillo como eso… -la primera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla-. ¿Cómo algo tan sencillo puede ser tan complicado? –preguntó con una sonrisa amarga.

Sango la abrazó de forma maternal como siempre lo había hecho desde que ambas tenían uso de razón. Le acarició el cabello suavemente mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien y que todo se arreglaría… palabras llenas de consuelo pero que ambas sabían que sólo eran eso, palabras, y que no daban ningún tipo de significado al corazón y al alma de Kagome.

-Vaya… que escena tan conmovedora…

Sango miró de forma depredadora hacia la puerta donde Naraku acababa de entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Sango mientras Kagome se limpiaba las lágrimas-. Creo que te prohibí la entrada –añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-No vengo con los perros –contestó el hombre como si aquello fuera toda la respuesta que necesitaba-. Sólo pasaba por aquí y he visto a Kagome y… -hizo un ademán para indicar que la oración quedaba en el aire-… y recordé que no la había saludado desde su regreso. Kagome… me alegro de verte por aquí.

-Naraku… -le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Me habían dicho que habías vuelto… Me hubiera pasado por Lirios pero creo que no sería bien recibido –añadió mientras se masajeaba el hombro izquierdo donde aún tenía una cicatriz, recuerdo de Kouga de su última visita.

-¿Has probado a ir de visita en lugar de ir a amenazar con quitarnos las tierras o a intentar comprarlas? –sugirió Kagome-. Mis hermanos suelen volverse más agradables si se les trata con aprecio –añadió en tono confidente.

Naraku esbozó una sonrisa.

-La ciudad no ha cambiado tu lengua afilada, pequeña bruja –le dijo con cierta coquetería. Kagome enarcó una ceja-. Eso es algo bueno… Me gustan las mujeres con carácter y principios.

-Extraordinario –contestó la chica-. Si veo a alguna que esté dispuesta a vender su alma al diablo, te avisaré –aseguró con una media sonrisa falsa.

-Voy a cerrar la tienda ya – dijo Sango despidiendo de forma indirecta a Naraku. Éste sólo sonrió.

-Claro… Kagome… ha sido un placer volver a verte –la miró apreciativamente-. Quizá te haga caso y vaya a Lirios a… hacer una visita…

-Ese hombre me pone el vello de punta –aseguró Sango cruzándose de brazos y frotándoselos para darse un poco de calor mientras el hombre se marchaba de la tienda.

-¿Sí? –Kagome frunció el ceño-. A mí me provoca instintos asesinos y homicidas… con premeditación –añadió después de meditarlo levemente.

-¿Por qué no cierras la puerta de fuera? –le tendió una llave-. No tengo ganas de que ese impresentable vuelva a entrar –añadió ligeramente enfadada.

Kagome asintió tomando la llave plateada; atravesó la tienda, salió fuera y estaba bajando las persianas de las ventanas cuando escuchó como Miroku gritaba su nombre con miedo y aprensión al mismo tiempo. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de girarse antes de que sintiera los afilados dientes de un doberman clavarse en su brazo derecho, haciendo que del impacto, además de gritar, soltase la llave que cayó al suelo después de rebotar dando un par de saltitos graciosos.

-¡Kagome!

Algo aturdió al perro que dejó de morderla y salió corriendo cuando lo que parecía ser un gran leño iba a darle otro golpe en el lomo. Kagome se llevó la mano izquierda para rodearse el brazo derecho, pero la mano firme de su hermano se adelantó mientras que Miroku lanzaba el leño a aquel perro.

-¿Ese no era el perro de Naraku?

Su voz firme, su seguridad, su tacto, su dulzura… Pese al dolor que sentía en el brazo y a la sensación de la sangre cayendo en un no delgado hilo rojizo por su piel, ella sonrió.

-Estoy bien Inuyasha –aseguró la chica mirándose la herida del brazo-. Sólo es un rasguño.

-Y un cuerno, un rasguño… -gruñó mientras entraba en la tienda con ella-. Voy a matar a esos perros –afirmó Inuyasha decidido.

-Los perros no tienen la culpa –les defendió Kagome de forma firme.

Inuyasha la miró enarcando una ceja y ella sonrió mientras le sacaba la lengua en un gesto infantil.

-¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? –Sango frunció el ceño.

-Es cierto, la culpa no es de los perros, sino de Naraku –afirmó Inuyasha-. Pero matarle a él me podría ocasionar más problemas de los que me causará matar a los perros –contestó él con cierta sorna-. ¿Tienes algo para desinfectar la herida, Sango? –le preguntó.

-Claro, tengo un botiquín ahí detrás, dame un segundo… -la voz de Sango ya se perdía mientras hablaba-… ¿y dónde está mi novio?

-Salió corriendo detrás del perro –se encogió de hombros Kagome - ¡Ay! –se quejó cuando Inuyasha giró su brazo.

-Lo siento –se disculpó él-. Parece que no te ha tocado ningún nervio ni tendón –frunció el ceño examinando la herida lo mejor que podía dada las circunstancias.

-Claro que no, ya te he dicho que sólo ha sido un rasguño –contestó ella con una media sonrisa-. Pero aún así duele, así que deja de apretar tanto.

-Es para que… -Sango le entregó el botiquín abierto-. Gracias Sango –miró a su hermana-, es para que la hemorragia pare –le dijo-. Y deja de portarte como una niña pequeña ¿quieres?

-Es que me duele –se quejó ella.

Inuyasha la miró. Y Sango se dio cuenta de algo en aquel momento. Los ojos de Inuyasha…. Era una mirada cálida… diferente a la que siempre se veía en ojos de Inuyasha, sus ojos dorados brillaban con una extraña fuerza inusitada… brillaban del mismo modo en que lo hacían los ojos de Miroku cuando la miraba a ella… del mismo modo en que brillaban los ojos de Kagome cuando hablaba de Inuyasha… Una idea sacudió su cabeza y ahogó un leve grito.

Inuyasha pareció darse cuenta de que no estaban solos y, apartando la mirada de Kagome, miró a Sango un par de segundos antes de analizar y empezar a tomar del botiquín lo que necesitaba para curar aquella herida.

-Iré a ver si Miroku… -empezó a decir Sango-. Disculpad, regreso enseguida.

Sango se preguntó si alguno de los dos la había escuchado realmente; no podía estar segura de aquello, no había visto nada más que aquella mirada pero a veces… eso podía tener mucho más significado que cualquier otra cosa. Si Sango no se equivocaba, podía afirmar que Inuyasha Taisho estaba enamorado de Kagome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Había sido un día terrible. Tan pronto habían llegado a casa y mientras Kouga y Sesshomaru fruncían el ceño al ver el vendaje de Kagome, él se había dirigido al despacho para recoger el sobre que, según su hermano pequeño le había llegado aquella misma mañana. Tan sólo había tenido que echarle un vistazo para saber de qué se trataba. De nada bueno. No le gustaba aquello, no le gustaba en absoluto y para nada.

Ignoró deliberadamente a la secretaria de Kikyo que le repetía que no podía entrar sin cita previa pese a ser él, atravesó el pequeño despacho y, sin golpear a la puerta, la abrió fulminando a la mujer morena con la mirada. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó sobre el mueble el documento que había llevado aferrado a la mano en todo momento. Una copia de la petición que Kikyo había cursado en nombre de Bankotsu Higurashi para obtener la tutoría de Kagome.

-¿Cómo diablos has podido hacer algo así, Kikyo? Te dije que me encargaría de todo.

Kikyo levantó la cabeza y miró a Inuyasha, alterado, enojado, furioso y decidido; como un demonio… nunca lo había visto así, al menos no frente a ella. Entendía por qué los abogados y fiscales que se enfrentaban a él lo habían apodado "el demonio", si bien era por su carácter frío y poco personal con sus clientes, la pasión y la furia que demostraba tener en cada caso, ayudaba a ello.

-Es nuestro trabajo y ya que tú no lo hacías…

-No podemos tocarla hasta los veinticinco, lo sabes bien –le contestó él sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

-Y tú conoces la cláusula especial. En caso de que algún pariente quiera contactar con ella, se puede hacer. Él se pariente suyo. Es su tío. Deja de jugar a los hermanos Inuyasha –le dijo Kikyo-. Es tu trabajo.

-No voy a permitir que nadie me aparte de mi hermana… somos cinco –levantó su mano- Kikyo, cinco hermanos Taisho, ¿lo entiendes? Nunca va a separarnos nada… ni el dinero, ni las palabras… ni un trozo de papel… -añadió mirándola fijamente.

-El dinero Inuyasha… -sonrió como una gata satisfecha de leche-… eso es lo que nunca he entendido de ti… No quieres dinero… nunca te ha interesado… No tienes ambición, no tienes deseos de ser grande…

-Tengo una familia, tengo Lirios Salvajes, tengo a Colmillo y el recuerdo de mi madre… no necesito nada más Kikyo… Eso es lo que tú nunca has entendido –la miró y sonrió felinamente -¿Qué ganas tú con esto? –preguntó de repente Inuyasha.

-¿Qué?

-Conmigo no te hagas la inocente Kikyo. Te conozco. Sé como piensas y sé que nunca haces nada que no te reporte algún beneficio, sea del tipo que sea… ¿Qué ganas tú con que Kagome se entere de todo esto?

-Que dejes de jugar a los hermanos con ella –le retó-. No hablas de nada más que no sea ella y no te das cuenta de cómo te miran las demás mujeres… Es como si ella fuera la única mujer existente en tu vida… -estaba dolida, dolida y enfadada-… Y eso duele Inuyasha…

-Así que es eso… -él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada-. Por todos los cielos, es mi hermana y eso siempre estará por encima de todo –le replicó él enfadado.

-¿En serio? –la mujer se cruzó de brazos-. Me gustaría tener un hermano que me mirara del mismo modo en que tú miras a tu hermana –le retó.

-No te acerques a ella, no te acerques a Lirios Salvajes y sobretodo, no te acerques a mí… Han sido necesarios cuatro años para que me de cuenta de la persona que eres y lo que he visto no me ha gustado nada –añadió-. Estás advertida. Dejo la empresa.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta Inuyasha –él no se detuvo y Kikyo soltó a bocajarro las siguientes palabras- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego que ni siquiera tú ves lo que sientes por ella, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se detuvo con el pomo de la puerta aún en la mano, sin atreverse a mirar a Kikyo y al mismo tiempo sin atreverse a salir de aquella oficina.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-No es justo –se quejó de nuevo Kouga. Kagome sonrió cerrando los ojos disfrutando de las caricias en su cabello por parte de su hermano-. ¿Con quién voy a discutir ahora si Miroku se casa?

-Siempre te queda Inuyasha –le contestó ella con una sonrisa divertida.

Kouga la miró y cuando ella rió aún estando con los ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta de que Kagome bromeaba. Debía hacerlo… ambos sabían que Inuyasha y Kouga pasaban más tiempo peleando y discutiendo que de cualquier otra forma y el hecho de que a ambos les gustaban las artes marciales no ayudaba demasiado.

-También puedo discutir contigo –la picó él risueño.

Ella abrió los ojos y se movió en el regazo para acomodarse.

-No podría hacerlo… -le dijo encontrando la posición perfecta acomodada en el regazo de Kouga-. Siempre has sido mi hermano favorito.

Él le acarició el cabello y sonrió.

-No es cierto, Inuyasha ha sido tu hermano favorito –apuntó él.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Siempre me estaba prohibiendo cosas…

-Y tú siempre le hacías caso en todo –contestó él acariciándole el cabello de forma ausente-…Le adorabas… Le seguías a todas partes… -sonrió.

-Tú también lo hacías –contestó ella enfurruñada.

Kouga rió suavemente.

-Claro que lo hacía, es mi hermano mayor… mamá siempre decía que yo era el único que podía hacerle entrar en razón… ¿Sabes que tuve celos de ti cuando llegaste a esta casa?

Kagome le miró y parpadeó.

-¿En serio? –preguntó y cuando él asintió ella le miró fijamente-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque por primera vez en mi vida, no era yo el único que podía hacerle entrar en razón –le contestó con suavidad mientras le daba un ligero golpecito en la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

-También hago que pierda la razón con mucho talento –contestó Kagome con una pequeña risita dulce que no tenía nada de inocente.

No dijeron nada durante un buen rato. Sólo permanecieron así, quietos, callados, él acariciándole el cabello, ella con los ojos cerrados acariciando la hierba y moviéndose sólo ocasionalmente cuando su herida en el brazo le picaba. Sentía el agradable olor de los lirios, la suavidad de la hierba, la brisa suave que acariciaba su rostro, las yemas de los dedos de Kouga acariciándola, rozándola… como cuando eran pequeños.

Podían estar horas y horas sin hacer nada, sin hablar, sin pensar… únicamente estando el uno junto al otro… de alguna manera la admiración que Kouga sentía por Inuyasha se veía reflejada en el amor que Kagome sentía por Inuyasha… ambos hermanos conscientes de que pese a que Inuyasha era frío con todo el mundo, con ellos dos era diferente… y ese secreto nunca dicho en voz alta, era algo que compartían con la confianza de dos hermanos, de dos amigos.

-Había echado de menos todo esto… -le confió Kouga hablando en un susurro. Ella le miró-. Hablar así contigo… Todos te hemos necesitado durante mucho tiempo Kagome… No vuelvas a dejarnos, por favor…

-No podría hacerlo Kouga…

Cuando Kouga la abrazó suavemente, rodeándola con aquella seguridad y dulzura que lo caracterizaba sólo con ella, la mente de Kagome tembló al terminar aquella frase dentro de su cabeza… "nunca podría volver a dejar a Inuyasha".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Podía escuchar como reían abajo. Podía imaginar a Sesshomaru y a Miroku intentando obtener el mando a distancia para cambiar el televisor, a Kouga riendo en el sofá intentando decirles que era inútil que pelearan porque el mando no tenía pilas y a Kagome rodando los ojos y sonriendo con los ojos brillando y a punto de llorar por el mismo ataque de risa.

Revisó tres facturas más y suspiró dejando el resto de cartas aún por abrir sobre la mesa, soltándolas como si fuesen un fardo de hojas secas. Volvió a escuchar la risa de sus hermanos y a pesar de que Kagome le había pedido que se quedara con ellos, él no estaba de humor para hacerlo; Sesshomaru, el único que sabía qué había ocurrido en el despacho de Kikyo, intercedió ante la chica y ésta le dejó marchar al despacho asegurándole que después le llevaría un trozo de tarta de chocolate que había guardado para que ni Kouga ni Miroku se la comiesen. Él había sonreído.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome… Siempre era Kagome… ¿Por qué no podía quitársela de la cabeza? Porque era diferente, porque era especial…

-Maldita sea… -se levantó de la silla y se asomó a la ventana-… ¿por qué tuviste que convertirte en mi hermana, Kagome? Todo sería más fácil si no lo fueras…

Rabia. Frustración. Ira. No saber qué hacer. Golpeó la estantería maciza empotrada a la pared y algunos libros se tambalearon junto con a la fotografía de sus hermanos. Algunos papeles sueltos cayeron junto a la fotografía; aún maldiciendo, Inuyasha se agachó a recogerlos mientras farfullaba lo estúpido que era tener una estantería que se tambaleaba con cualquier golpecito de nada.

Facturas, papeles del seguro, recibos… Frunció el ceño ¿Una carta? La tomó con la mano derecha y la miró; la caligrafía era de Kagome pero el sobre estaba cerrado y amarillento como si hiciera muchos años que esperaba allí. ¿Kagome le había escrito una carta?

Dejó la fotografía con cierto aire ausente encima de la mesa, junto a los papeles que se habían caído; miró el sobre y siguió mirándolo mientras se sentaba en la butaca como si con aquella acción pudiera saber qué había allí escrito.

La fina caligrafía de Kagome le golpeó cuando empezó a leer aquellas palabras, que, según la fecha de la carta, había estado escrita hacía cuatro años… cuatro años… cuando se fue…

"_Querido Inuyasha:_

_Siento haberme ido tan repentinamente, en silencio y sin decir nada, pero si me hubiera quedado un día más, no podría haberme armado de valor para escribir esta carta y contarte lo que siento… lo que he sentido desde hace tanto tiempo…_

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte… que me gustaría explicarte… y sin embargo, no creo que hayan suficientes folio para expresártelo todo ni palabras que alcancen todo lo que deseo decirte… Sólo dos palabras podrían alcanzar a expresarlo… Te quiero._

_Nunca lo has entendido… nunca lo has visto ¿verdad? Estoy enamorada de ti… he intentado sacarte de mi cabeza pero no he podido hacerlo… Y si pudiera arrancarme el corazón para que tú salieras de él… no sé si lo haría, no sé si podría hacerlo porque la verdad es que no deseo hacerlo…_

_Recuerdo que solías enseñarme las constelaciones… nos quedábamos en el porche y me señalabas a Pegaso, a Andrómeda, a Libra y a Draco… a todas y cada una de las estrellas que conforman el firmamento… a cada estrella naciente, a cada estrella fugaz… le pedía retroceder en el tiempo y que tú y yo no nos hubiéramos criado como hermanos simplemente para poder tener una oportunidad de que me vieras como una mujer y no como la niña que aún ves en mí…_

_¡Cielos! ¿Tienes una idea de lo bien que me siento ahora que te lo he dicho? Callar un secreto así durante tanto tiempo me había dejado un gran peso en el alma y en el corazón._

_No te equivoques, Inuyasha. No me voy por ti. Lo hago por mí. Quiero ver mundo. Conocer gente, vivir en la ciudad… intentar olvidarte formará parte de este proceso, desde luego y ¿quién sabe? Quizá conozca a alguien que me haga sentirme como siempre me has tratado tú… como una princesa de cuentos de hadas…_

_Y ahora, hazme un favor… olvida esta carta…Esta carta permanecerá en el olvido y ¿quién sabe? Quizá cuando dentro de algunos años regrese a casa, la leamos juntos y nos reiremos… pero ahora no puedo reír… no cuando no me quieres del modo en que yo te quiero… no cuando no me miras como yo te miro a ti… no cuando ves en mí a esa niña pequeña que se caía de los árboles y a la que temías perder en el prado por ser demasiada inquieta…_

_Te veré dentro de cuatro años, Inuyasha, hasta entonces, procura no meterte en líos y deja a Miroku tranquilo con Sango y por lo que más quieras, no te metas con Kouga y con sus novias y tú… sé feliz con Kikyo si es a ella a quien quieres…_

_Y por favor, cuida de Kyara, ¿lo harás por mí, Inuyasha? Os escribiré y prometo llamar. Un beso._

_Te quiere, con todo mi amor: Kagome Higurashi."_

Inuyasha parpadeó. Leyó la carta una segunda vez, una segunda lectura más atenta. ¿Le quería? En aquella carta ponía que le quería ¿verdad? La leyó otra vez. Sí. Le quería. ¿Por eso se había ido? Frunció el ceño ¿Y qué tenía que ver Kikyo con aquello? Frunció más el ceño al imaginarse que ella pensaba que entre Kikyo y él había algo.

-¿Inuyasha? –preguntó Kagome abriendo repentinamente la puerta…- ¿Quieres un poco de la tarta qué… - sus ojos se abrieron al ver la carta que él estaba leyendo-

-¿Qué significa esto, Kagome? –le preguntó él-¿Qué es esta carta?

La mujer que tenía delante de él, porque era plenamente consciente de que era una mujer y no la niña a la que enseñó a trepar a los árboles, le miraba con los ojos abiertos, del mismo modo que cuando era pequeña y la pillaban haciendo alguna travesura, como aquella vez en que se comió medio kilo de moras silvestres ella sola y lo negó pese a que sus manos estaban aún teñidas de rojo y negro. Inuyasha respiró profundamente, ajeno al miedo y al sentido de culpa que acechaba en aquellos momentos a Kagome.

-Yo… ¿dónde la has encontrado? –preguntó-. Creí que la había tirado y…

-¡No he preguntado eso! –rugió Inuyasha.

Kagome frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía que era para gritarle?

-¿Sabes? Te recordaba un poco más amable, pero quizá me equivocaba –le replicó ella fría y seria.

Inuyasha respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y ella vio la fotografía fuera del sitio. Arrugó las cejas mientras tomaba la imagen y la colocaba en su lugar, más por darle la espalda a Inuyasha que por otra cosa.

Permaneció así un rato; en silencio, controlando su respiración, consciente de que él sabía cuando estaba nerviosa y cuando no, consciente de que él la estaba mirando, esperando una respuesta, una respuesta que se merecía y que no creía que tuviera que darle tan pronto. Suspiró.

-La escribí antes de irme a la universidad –dijo entonces. Inuyasha clavó sus ojos en la espalda de ella. Inuyasha no contestó y ella supo que esa carta había sido un error-. Sólo son tonterías de una niña, así que deberías olvidar lo que has leído –dijo con un gesto de la mano para quitarle importancia-, perdona, voy a buscar ese trozo de tarta –añadió moviéndose.

-Espera princesa –le dijo él haciendo que se detuviera junto a la puerta-. Mírame Kagome… -le pidió suavemente.

-No puedo… -contestó ella con la voz rota.

-Por favor… -pidió nuevamente Inuyasha.

Ella respiró y con los ojos brillantes, se giró y le encaró. No esperaba encontrarlo tan cerca de ella, a apenas unos centímetros, con los ojos dorados fijos en ella como si de aquella manera pudiera descubrir algún tipo de secreto.

-¿Y aún lo sientes? –preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

Kagome le miró súbitamente sin creer que hubiera escuchado lo que había escuchado. Él se había acercado hasta ella que aún estaba recostada contra la puerta, sin atreverse a salir de allí a pesar de que su instinto de supervivencia le decía que saliera de aquella habitación lo más pronto posible.

Sintió la suavidad de la mano de él posarse en su barbilla y notó la ligera presión que él hizo para obligarla a alzar el rostro y enfrentarse, con las mejillas sonrojadas, a los ojos dorados de él que la miraban escrutándola atentamente.

-Dime… ¿aún sientes esto por mí? –preguntó él suavemente.

-¿Qué sentido tiene que te conteste a eso?

-Más de lo que puedes imaginarte Kagome… -le susurró Inuyasha-… por favor… contéstame… ¿aún sientes todo esto por mí?

-Sí… -contestó ella entonces-… creí que podría olvidarte… quería olvidarte… pero… no puedo hacerlo… no quiero hacerlo… Eres… -sonrió a medias-… eres la única persona de la que me he enamorado en toda mi vida… y la única persona a la que siempre voy a querer… -se movió incómoda pero él no se apartó de ella-… Y no somos hermanos, así que puedo sentir esto, no está mal, ¿sabes? –él abrió los ojos-. No somos hermanos, no está mal que te quiera, no está mal…

El tono de su voz indicaba que ella intentaba más autoconvencerse que convencerle a él. Inuyasha le sonrió. Inocente. Pura. Dulce. Tierna. Kagome. Bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo cuando la sintió temblar e intentar retroceder dentro del improvisado abrazo.

-En algo tienes razón, princesa… -le susurró suavemente haciendo que ella detuviera todos sus intentos de huir de él-… no somos hermanos… así que… -sonrió satisfecho cuando ella se humedeció los labios en un gesto instintivo e inocente-… deja que haga algo que llevo cuatro años esperando hacer…

Y la besó. Sencillamente la besó. De forma suave, pura, dulce, tierna, posesiva, dominante, cómplice… Sólo la besó. Y fue… perfecto. Todo a su alrededor desapareció; no escuchó las risas de Kouga ni de Sesshomaru ni los gritos de Miroku, no sintió el aire que se colaba por la ventana y las ganas de sonreír se borraron repentinamente… Todo desapareció y únicamente él existía; él y ella, nada más que ellos dos en el mundo; no importaba nada más que aquellas manos que la sujetaban con una firmeza suave y aquellos labios que la besaban de forma maestral, conduciéndola a ella a un universo desconocido donde él llevaba la batuta cantante y ella le seguía sin ningún reparo a todo lo que él le enseñaba en silencio, únicamente moviendo sus labios y su lengua dentro de su propia boca.

Sólo fue consciente de que le faltaba aire y como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento, se separó de ella suavemente, lentamente, de forma lánguida, tranquila…

Tranquilidad. Eso era precisamente lo que los ojos de él parecían transmitirle de un modo u otro. Tranquilidad. Le sonrió y él apoyó su frente en la de ella, agachando para ello, su cuerpo y dejando que ella le abrazara mientras él afirmaba su agarre alrededor de las caderas de la mujer, no la niña, que tenía delante.

-¿Y ahora qué? –rompió ella el silencio sin dejar de abrazarle entrelazando sus manos detrás de la espalda de él, como si de aquel modo pudiera estar aún más cerca del hombre del que estaba enamorada irremediablemente.

-No lo sé… -contestó él sinceramente respirando cerca del oído de ella, sintiendo como la chica se estremecía-… pero sea lo que sea… vamos a estar juntos… -le prometió haciéndola sonreír-. Te lo prometo, princesa…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues por hoy se acabó.**

**Ya os he dicho, espero que seais paciente conmigo ok? Sólo un poquito, a cambio de todas las historias que actualizo cada dos semanas, tres como mucho vale?? Aunque no lo parezca, también necesito tiempo para mí y también tengo problemas… :D**

**Así que si queréis darme alguna idea para que yo no esté tan estresada… serán bienvenidas, por supuesto, como siempre jejejeje :p**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices y pasad un excelente verano los que estéis de vacaciones ok?**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	8. Nota autora

**NOTA AUTORA:**

**Hola a todos; siento comunicaros que esto no es un capítulo, sino todo lo contrario.**

**He tenido un problema con el pendrive que utilizaba para guardar este fic y que ya tenía escrito casi por completo… y ese problema es que lo he perdido… bueno, técnicamente, me lo han robado, pero el caso es el mismo: he perdido todos los capítulos que tenía escritos.**

**Así que, sintiéndolo mucho, tendréis que esperar bastante para que pueda actualizar, ya que ahora debo empezar a reescribirlo por donde lo dejé y evidentemente, no recuerdo las palabras ni las escenas exactas de cómo lo tenía antes… Lo que me fastidia mucho porque me gustaba como estaba escrito.**

**Lamento mucho tener que haceros esperar y aún más no poder deciros exactamente cuándo voy a poder publicar de nuevo este fic, espero que comprendais que a mí tampoco me hace demasiada gracia todo esto y que sepais ser pacientes y comprensivos. No os preocupeis por el fic porque de terminarlo, lo terminaré, sólo que ahora mismo no puedo deciros cuándo. De acuerdo?**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y comprensión, un besito para todos, espero leernos pronto:D**


	9. Nota autora 1

Hola a todos!!

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar y me disculpo de nuevo porque esto no es un capítulo. Lo lamento. Los que leísteis mi anterior nota sabeis que perdí la historia que tenía ya bastante avanzada porque perdí el pen drive donde la tenía guardada. La cuestión es esta: he intentado seguir con la historia pero estoy… bloqueada. Cada vez que escribo una palabra me da la sensación de que no tiene nada que ver con la historia original que he perdido y eso hace que me frustre porque no estoy dispuesta a escribir algo que sé que no os va a gustar.

La conclusión a la que he llegado es la siguiente: paralizaré el fic durante un par de semanas que tomaré como vacaciones… quizá en el lugar donde voy de vacaciones me vuelva la inspiración y cuando regrese pueda continuar escribiendo la historia tal y como vosotros os mereceis que la escriba, de forma excelente.

Lamento mucho el retraso de la actualización, pero espero que me comprendais. Es difícil llevar una vida y al mismo tiempo querer escribir algo perfecto para vosotros porque después de todos vuestros comentarios es lo mínimo que os mereceis. De verdad que espero que seais pacientes porque NO, y repito NO voy a dejar de escribir este fic… sólo… son unas vacaciones, nada más… Los que escribimos fanfics también necesitamos descansar para tomar ideas nuevas y frescas :D

Espero contar con vuestro apoyo cuando vuelva dentro de dos semanas. Una vez más me disculpo por la decepción que os puede causar que este fic se paralice de forma momentanea y espero que sepais perdonarme.

Un besito para todos, nos leemos en dos semanas, espero. Sed felices!!


	10. Felicidad

**Hola… emmmm no soy nikachan, soy un amigo suyo. Nikachan está de vacaciones y me ha enviado esto por email para que yo lo publique y así no tengais que esperar tanto. Dice que espera que os guste y os agradece vuestra paciencia. Promete que en el próximo capitulo pondra una lista de las personas que le han dejado mensajes y que seguramente cuando venga de vacaciones suba otro capítulo para recompensar el que hayais esperado tanto tiempo que subiera actualización. **

**Hasta pronto. Javi.**

Capítulo 6. Felicidad

Kagome vertió más masa para tortitas en la sartén. Lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior había sido… extraño… No sabía si había sido real o ficción, lo único que sabía es que aún creía poder saborear los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos, sentir su respiración cerca, notar sus manos apresándola suave y firmemente por las caderas… Pero esas cosas habían ocurrido tantas veces en sus sueños desde que tenía uso de razón que no podía estar segura de si había pasado de verdad o sólo había sido un sueño más.

Los pasos entrando en la cocina hicieron que mirase hacia la puerta, con la espátula en la mano y el cabello recogido de forma desordenada, dejando algunos mechones cayendo sobre la frente y las mejillas, enmarcando su rostro, un rostro que se tornó rojo al ver que era Inuyasha el primero que se había levantado aquella mañana.

Por unos segundos se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer o decir. Después pensó en que no debía de parecer demasiado atractiva vestida con aquellos pantalones holgados y de cadera baja junto con la camiseta de tirantes blanca, corta, que dejaba ver parte de su tripa delineada y plana. Descalza, para más mortificación de ella.

-Buenos días… -se limitó a decir.

Inuyasha pareció despertar de su ensoñación cuando escuchó la voz de ella. ¿Cómo había podido esperar tanto tiempo a besarla cuando era más que evidente lo que ella provocaba en él? Incluso vestido con sus habituales pantalones vaqueros y aquella camiseta negra, se sentía mal vestido junto a ella, que parecía un ángel inocente. Una duda asaltó su mente. ¿La había besado?

La miró y notó las mejillas rosadas de ella mientras Kagome le sonreía dulcemente. Él le correspondió la sonrisa. Sí, la había besado, no había ninguna duda.

-Buenos días –contestó él.

Atravesó la cocina sin perder aquella sonrisa, una sonrisa que sólo existía para ella, algo de lo que ambos eran conscientes y antes de que Kagome pudiera decirle que se sentara a desayunar porque Kouga y Miroku deberían estar a punto de bajar, las manos de Inuyasha la habían rodeado por la cintura y sus labios habían capturado los de ella, dejando lo que fuera a decir en una protesta silenciosa.

Kagome se dejó besar sin poner demasiada resistencia, aunque su cabeza le indicaba que no parecía ser una buena idea con sus otros tres hermanos a punto de entrar en la casa. Estaba a punto de separarse de Inuyasha cuando él pareció haber pensado lo mismo que ella y la soltó, dejándola respirar y sonriéndole con la misma ternura que demostraba siempre que estaba con ella desde que eran pequeños.

-Estaba deseando poder volver a hacer esto… -confesó Inuyasha separándose de ella unos centímetros-… sabes a chocolate.

-Rosquillas –se limitó a decir ella con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

Inuyasha sintió como ella le miraba.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia las tortitas de nuevo mientras susurraba un suave "nada".

Las manos de él se enroscaron en su cintura con facilidad, como si siempre hubieran pertenecido a allí. Sintió su aliento cerca de su oído y se estremeció de puro placer al sentirlo tan cerca de ella.

-¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar él besándole la nuca.

-Creí… creí que lo de ayer había sido un sueño… -dijo Kagome sacando las tortitas de la sartén-. Ya sabes, cuando tú…

-¡Chocolate! –se escuchó la exclamación de Kouga entrando en la cocina.

Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron y mientras ella tomaba el plato para acercarlo a la mesa con manos temblorosas, Inuyasha simuló alcanzar un par de tazas de la estantería alta.

-Buenos días –dijo alegremente Miroku entrando en la cocina-. Inuyasha, ¿despierto tan temprano? –el mayor se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. ¿Se ha caído un santo o algo así? –le preguntó con burla mirando a Kouga que también rió después de haberle dado un beso a su hermana mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Yo siempre me despierto temprano, lo único que ocurre es que lo primero que hago no es ponerme a comer como dos desesperados que conozco –comentó irónico y con tono de burla mirando a sus dos hermanos.

Miroku se llevó una mano al corazón y fingió estar dolido. Kouga se limitó a encogerse de hombros indicándole que no le importaba en absoluto aquello y se llevó a la boca uno de los panecillos recién hechos.

-Buenos días –apareció Sesshomaru con el periódico en la mano y un montoncito de cartas que fue repartiendo-. Kouga… Miroku… para ti… -le tendió varios sobres color crema a Inuyasha que frunció el ceño-, y para ti, preciosa.

Kagome se limpió las manos en la servilleta y recogió dos cartas mirando el remitente con una sonrisa tonta, más debida al beso de Inuyasha que a otra cosa.

-Tengo que ir a hacer unas gestiones a la ciudad –comunicó Sesshomaru-, así que no me esperéis a comer.

-Tranquilo, será difícil, pero intentaremos sobrevivir sin tu presencia –le contestó burlón Kouga.

-Sólo intenta no meterte en problemas –le contestó Sesshomaru con su habitual tono serio pero un tinte divertido en su mirada mientras le golpeaba suavemente en la cabeza con los sobres.

-Estaremos bien –aseguró Inuyasha-. No somos unos críos Sesshomaru.

-Hace mucho que dejamos de serlo –corroboró Kouga -¡Eh, esa rosquilla era mía! –reclamó a su hermano al ver que Miroku había tomado la última rosquilla con chocolate.

-Al menos unos más que otros –añadió Kagome al comentario de Inuyasha-. Basta los dos o no habrá postre.

-Por cierto, se me olvidaba decíroslo… -añadió el mayor de los Taisho cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta-… no hagáis planes para mañana, Rin y yo hemos decidido casarnos mañana. Que tengáis un buen día.

-¿QUÉ?

Sesshomaru rió al escuchar el grito de sus hermanos. Había sido divertido darles la noticia de aquel modo; tendría que recordar darle las gracias a Rin; después de todo, la idea había sido de ella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kikyo soltó el humo del cigarrillo mientras miraba a través de la ventana. El piso décimo sexto del edificio. El más alto. Aquello le ofrecía poder, le daba poder. Lo sabía. Era una mujer decidida, que siempre buscaba lo mejor y que siempre conseguía lo que deseaba obtener.

Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y volvió a mirar hacia fuera cruzándose de brazos.

Siempre conseguía lo que deseaba obtener… nunca se le había resistido nada. Había nacido en una humilde familia, siempre careciente de lujos y caprichos, siempre resignada a ver como los demás niños de su edad aparecían con nuevos juguetes, ropa, vestidos y demás cosas con las que ella ni siquiera se atreví a soñar porque siempre le habían dicho que jamás las tendría. Había crecido y se había propuesto salir de todo aquello.

Por ese motivo había empezado a trabajar todos los días, después de clase, en cuanto empezó el instituto; el suelo no era demasiado, pero ella había aprendido a ahorrar y era algo que, francamente, se le daba realmente bien.

En cuanto había podido, había accedido a la Universidad, trabajando a media jornada como cajera de un supermercado, alejado de los lugares que sabía que sus compañeros frecuentaban.

Lo había conseguido todo. Había conseguido graduarse, había conseguido llegar hasta lo más alto de su carrera de derecho; había salido de la pobreza en la que se había criado y lejos habían quedado ya aquellos días en los que miraba con envidia las cosas que los demás tenían y que ella no podía alcanzar.

Lo tenía todo… todo salvo a él.

Inuyasha Taisho.

Lo había conocido en la Universidad y en el mismo momento en que lo había visto había decidido que tenía que ser suyo. Inuyasha Taisho tenía todo lo que le gustaba a Kikyo en un hombre. Tenía aquel porte elegante y aquella estatura apta para hacer que alguien se sintiera seguro si le abrazaba; tenía aquel cabello negro impecablemente salvaje y aquellos ojos dorados que podías sentir traspasar tu alma.

Y era inteligente, terriblemente inteligente, una inteligencia mezclada con ese humor tan frío y característico en él. Con ese rostro siempre severo, siempre serio, tomando responsabilidades que no eran de su competencia casi nunca y que aún así él las hacía suyas.

Era perfecto para ella y juntos podrían llegar más lejos aún si es que eso era posible, de donde habían llegado por separado. Pero él no era para ella… había estado a punto de serlo… lo sabía… pero aquella noche cuando vio a Kagome, la hermana de los Taisho, cuando vio como la miraba Inuyasha, como estaba pendiente de ella y sobretodo como le sonreía de aquella forma que no tenía nada que ver con la sonrisa superficial y sin sentimientos que le dedicaba a ella, que le dedicaba a todo el mundo. Kagome era especial para Inuyasha y pese a todo lo que ella hiciera o dijera o intentara hacer, nunca podría cambiar aquello.

Después, cuando Inuyasha le contó entre café y café que Kagome se había ido a la Universidad, Kikyo tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo, de atraerle de alguna manera. Le conocía, sabia que Inuyasha se haría responsable de lo que fuera que hiciera…había tenido la sensación de que podría hacer algo… incluso había tenido la idea de hacerle creer que habían pasado una noche de sexo salvaje y que ella había quedado embarazada producto de esa noche… tan pronto como la idea había venido a su cabeza la había desechado. Inuyasha no era idiota y quizá podría haberle engañado un par de meses, pero no más….

Giró en redondo y se sentó en la silla giratoria blanca, observando la fotografía que tenía de Inuyasha sobre su escritorio. Sonrió con cierta tristeza y la acarició antes de ponerla boca abajo sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Inuyasha Taisho no era suyo. Nunca iba a ser suyo. No importaba lo que hiciera, lo que planeara o lo que hubiera pretendido hacer para atraerlo a su lado. Desde el mismo momento en que había visto como miraba a Kagome, se había dado cuenta de que había perdido una guerra en la que nunca había llegado a participar.

Podía tenerlo todo… todo lo que siempre había soñado, pero sabía que nunca tendría lo que de verdad quería: a Inuyasha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Y qué te parece esta tela para mi vestido? –preguntó Sango enseñándole un muestrario de un suave tejido en un tono amarillo pálido.

-Creía que ibas a casarte de blanco –apuntó Kagome mirando la tela.

Sango se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Cambié de parecer.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando Miroku me dijo que el amarillo era mi color –admitió Sango un poco sonrojada por aquello. Kagome le sonrió comprensiva-. Y por cierto, ¿dónde está Miroku? No lo he visto por ahí fuera.

Kagome se levantó cuando la tetera hirvió y se dispuso a servirlo en dos tazas de té que ya tenía dispuesta sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Estará con Inuyasha y Kouga planeando sólo Dios sabe qué… supongo que te ha dicho que Sesshomaru nos ha soltado la bomba en el desayuno –Sango asintió-. Así que estarán preparando algo para vengarse de que se lo digan con tan poco tiempo.

-A ti no parece haberte importado demasiado… -le contestó Sango.

-No me importa –sonrió ella-, Sesshomaru ha esperado cuatro años hasta que regresara de la ciudad para casarse… Creo que merece ser feliz.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué hay de mí? –preguntó la joven mientras se colocaba la coleta que llevaba hecha aquella mañana sobre el hombro y juzgaba que necesitaba cortarse las puntas.

-¿Eres feliz?

Kagome miró a Sango. Se conocían lo suficiente para hablar sin tener que utilizar palabras. No era aquella la pregunta que la morena le estaba haciendo. Era otra distinta y al mismo tiempo parecida.

-Sango, vas a casarte con Miroku… ¿sabes las conversaciones que vas a ahorrarme sobre cómo huele tu pelo o lo bonita que te pones cuando te enfadas? –la otra rió suavemente-. De verdad Sango. Estoy feliz por ti y por Miroku, estoy feliz por Maru y Rin y por Inuyasha… y también por Kouga… aunque espero que él también siente pronto la cabeza…

-Pero no te he preguntado eso Kagome –insistió la chica. Kagome enarcó una ceja-. Bueno, de acuerdo, no te he preguntado eso directamente –Kagome rió-. En serio, ¿eres feliz?

-¿Podría pedir algo más?

-Sí, podrías –la contradijo Sango-. Estás enamorada de Inuyasha y siempre has soñado con un final de cuento de hadas para ti –le recordó como si fuera una ofensa que fingiera no recordar haber dicho nunca tal cosa-. Kagome, eres una de las pocas personas buenas que conozco que merecen que sólo les ocurra cosas buenas… Deberías de poder pedir todo lo que deseas y todo se te debería cumplir.

-Sango, en serio… soy feliz si los que quiero lo son –le contestó.

-¿Eso significa que Inuyasha es feliz? –inquirió su amiga con cierto tono pícaro que no pasó por alto a Kagome qu se ruborizó ligeramente.

Kagome abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida cuando Inuyasha entró con una media sonrisa, vestido solo con los pantalones vaqueros y el cuello, hombros y parte del torso cubierto únicamente por una delgada capa de lo que parecía ser harina. Sango le miró y Kagome sólo enarcó una ceja.

-Eh… perdón… no quería interrumpir –se disculpó el hombre-… pero Kouga y Miroku han liado una de las suyas –admitió señalándose a sí mismo sin aguantar la risa-. Necesitamos más harina –sentenció mirando a Kagome.

-¿Vais a rebozaros? –preguntó Kgome aunque se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la despensa-. Lo digo por daros también los huevos y el pan rallado y así te ahorras dos viajes más –añadió sonriente mientras se estiraba sin llegar a alcanzar el paquete de harina.

Inuyasha observó como Sango miraba su revista de vestidos y recortes y sonrió de forma traviesa, una sonrisa muy semejante a la de Miroku cuando planeaba alguna de las suyas que casi siempre incluía acercarse demasiado a Sango cuando aún esta le daba calabazas.

-Maldita sea… -escuchó murmurar a Kagome que no conseguía llegar a la balda superior-. Ya puedes bajar ese estante completo porque si no, no llegaré para hacer ningún tipo de dul….

La mano de Inuyasha se alzó por encima de la suya y sin ninguna dificultad alcanzó el paquete él mismo. Kagome se giró para reprenderle por hacerle buscar la harina cuando él sabía perfectamente donde estaba pero se vio incapaz de decir nada cundo los ojos dorados de él la miraron con una mezcla de ternura, cariño y promesa silenciosa. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-…dulce… -terminó él la palabra de ella.-. No… creo que con un poco más de harina será suficiente… -le contestó él con una media sonrisa y a media voz haciendo que ella se estremeciese-. Gracias, pequeña…

Con el paquete de harina entre los dos, Inuyasha se permitió relajarse para mirarla. ¿Cómo diablos podía ser tan hermosa y no haber querido darse cuenta antes? Le acarició la mejilla sonriendo cuando ella cerró los ojos para sentir más aún esa delicada y suave caricia.

-Vais a limpiar… -empezó a decir ella-.. ahí arriba…-la mano de él se deslizó por su sien para apartarle un mechón-… vosotros tres…

-De acuerdo… -susurró él temiendo romper el momento de intimidad que se había creado entre los dos.

La mujer sentada en la mesa sonrió al verles de aquel modo. No sabía que había ocurrido entre los dos, pero estaba claro que algo había pasado. Sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de que posiblemente su amiga sí fuera feliz después de todo. Sango tuvo la delicadeza de carraspear y ambos se giraron hacia la mujer morena que simulaba estar hojeando el muestrario de telas, aunque los dos sabían perfectamente que les había estado mirando.

Kagome pareció despertar de su ensoñación porque dio un paso atrás alejándose de Inuyasha que sujetó el paquete de harina sin perder la sonrisa que despertaba en él el darse cuenta de lo que podía despertar en ella.

-Harina –dijo simplemente Kagome-. No hagáis mucho destrozo por ahí arriba, ¿quieres?

-Lo intentaré, princesa –le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Kagome vio como atravesaba la cocina como si no hubiera pasado nada, parándose un momento junto a Sango y diciendo por casualidad:

-Bonito color, ¿cuál es?

-Azul turquesa –contestó Sango-. ¿Por qué? No me digas que pretendes ir así a mi boda…

Él le sonrió.

-No, pero es el color que mejor le sienta a Kagome-. Miró a la aludida-. Deberías pensar en ir de ese color-. Hasta luego chicas…

Kagome carraspeó levemente bajo la mirada atenta de Sango, salió de la despensa, cerró la puerta, se sentó en la silla y tomó un sorbo de su té rojo; todo bajo la atenta mirada de Sango que la observaba con una ceja enarcada, recostada en la silla y los brazos cruzados. Exasperada la miró y sonrió nerviosa al ver que Sango la miraba de forma significativa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ligeramente alterada.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí… ¿qué diablos ha pasado aquí? –preguntó sonriendo.

-No sé a qué te refieres…

-¿No? Vamos, Kagome, mientes fatal, siempre has mentido mal.

-Eso no es cierto –se defendió la chica.

-¿Ah no? Si no fuera por mis mentiras, en el colegio te hubieran castigado más de cien veces –Kagome sabía que no podía negar aquello así que se limitó a callarse-. Vamos, cuéntame qué ha pasado…

-Nada, en serio… -Kagome alargó el brazo y tomó las muestras de tejido-. ¿Amarillo dices? –señaló otro color parecido- ¿Y qué te parece un color crema apagado? Yo creo que es más…

-Olvídate de eso, sólo es un vestido –Kagome la miró.

-Es tu vestido de novia, Sango.

-Sí, sí, ya… Cuéntame lo que ha pasado y me vestiré de lila si quieres –le aseguró.

Kagome sonrió. Su amiga estaba tan loca que estaba segura de que lo haría.

-Me ha besado… -dijo Kagome.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sango-¿Cuándo, dónde, cómo…

-Espera, espera… para un segundo ¿quieres? Empiezo a recordar por qué me dabas a veces dolor de cabeza –se burló de ella-. Ayer… encontró una carta que le escribí antes de irme a la Universidad y que nunca le entregué…No sé cómo pasó pero… me besó… y le besé… -sonrió-… y fue mágico y especial Sango… fue… fue de verdad… no un sueño como los que siempre tengo… fue de verdad… me besó realmente…

Sango nunca había visto a Kagome tan feliz en toda su vida. Le sonrió y estiró un brazo por encima de la mesa para tomar la mano de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Me alegro por ti, cielo, de verdad –le confió sinceramente-. Mereces ser feliz…

Kagome le sonrió en muestra de gratitud.

-¿Y habéis hablado? –preguntó Sango.

Kagome negó suavemente.

-No… no sé qué significó ese beso para él ni tampoco el de esta mañana cuando…

-¿Te ha vuelto a besar esta mañana?

Kagome asintió sonrojada y divertida al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-Mientras hacía el desayuno –confesó avergonzada-. Dijo que sabía a chocolate –añadió con una sonrisita definitivamente de enamorada.

-De acuerdo, definitivamente necesitas hablar con él –le dijo Sango.

-Lo sé –contestó ella visiblemente nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, cielo; si la forma en que te ha mirado era sincera, te aseguro que Inuyasha está tan enamorado de ti como lo estás tú de él –sentenció Sango.

-¡Sango! –le reprendió ella.

-Y ya era hora…-añadió ignorando el reproche de Kagome-, bueno, ahora veamos –retomó sus recortes de tejido-. ¿Crema o amarillo?

Kagome rodó los ojos.

-Espera, ¿puedo utilizar tu teléfono? –preguntó aunque ya se había levantado y descolgado el auricular del teléfono que colgaba de la pared de la casa.

-Claro, ¿qué vas a… -Sango le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera callada.

-Hola Nanako, soy Sango. Verás, ¿recuerdas el vestido de la dama de honor? Ese mismo… cambia el color. Lo quiero en azul turquesa –vio divertida como Kagome abría los ojos-. Eso mismo. Tengo el presentimiento de que le quedará mejor. Sí, gracias. Hasta luego. –se giró hacia su amiga-. Asunto concluido, bien, ahora… -se sentó frente a ella de nuevo-. ¿crema o amarillo?

Esta vez rió divertida cuando Kagome apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras decía algo que se asemejaba a "no puedo contigo".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miroku le dio un suave codazo a su hermano, que se giró para protestar y se encontró con Miroku señalándole la puerta por donde acababa de entrar Inuyasha, con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Enarcó las cejas.

-O hay veinte chicas en bikini en la cocina o a ti te pasa algo y no nos lo quieres decir –le dijo directo.

Inuyasha les miró burlón, les tiró el paquete de harina que Kouga atrapó con sus excelentes reflejos y se tumbó en la cama manchando de harina parte del edredón veraniego color negro de Sesshomaru.

-Se enfadará si le dejas eso así –señaló Miroku.

-Y tú lo sabes por experiencia, ¿verdad? –le replicó Inuyasha con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No cambies de tema, ¿qué te pasa?

Inuyasha les miró con su gesto de indiferencia.

-No sé a qué os referís. No me ocurre nada. Estoy exactamente igual que cuando he bajado, cubierto de harina –se encogió de hombros.

Miroku y Kouga se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo, segundos antes de sentarse cada uno a un lado de Inuyasha, que cerró los ojos pacientemente contando hasta quince antes de escuchar a sus dos hermanos hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? No actúas como tú.

Inuyasha miró a Miroku con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Y cómo actúo yo, según tú? –le preguntó de forma calmada y paciente, demasiado calmada.

Claro que, Miroku, cuando quería saber algo y su curiosidad necesitaba ser saciada no solía interceptar la advertencia en la voz de su hermano, no así como Kouga que, desde detrás de Inuyasha negaba con la cabeza fervientemente en un desesperado intento por decirle a su hermano que no contestara a esa pregunta si no quería comprobar que saltar desde la ventana del cuarto de Sesshomaru no era realmente imposible como Miroku insistía en decir.

-Distante, frío, malhumorado… -empezó a enumerar Miroku. Se encogió de hombros-. Actúas como Inuyasha… pero hoy estás… -frunció el ceño-…. Raro –sentenció a falta de encontrar una palabra mejor.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Inuyasha.

Kouga movió más aún la cabeza consiguiendo únicamente una mirada extraña por parte de su hermano Miroku que le ignoró y continuó hablando con Inuyasha.

-Sí… estás como… como… como Sesshomaru –dijo finalmente.

La mirada de Inuyasha se ensombreció ligeramente y sus músculos se tensaron. Para alguien como Kouga, acostumbrado a entrenar sus golpes de karate con Inuyasha desde que eran unos críos, ese cambio en sus músculos fue algo completamente visible y perceptible, para alguien como Miroku no; por eso mismo, Kouga decidió que era hora de intervenir antes de que Inuyasha hiciera o dijera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse más tarde.

-Estás distraído –dijo quitándole importancia. Inuyasha le miró y entrecerró los ojos como si intentara descubrir si su hermano hablaba en serio o sólo hablaba porque se había dado cuenta de que se había tensado ante la conversación con Miroku-. En serio, no me mires así, ¿algún problema con el trabajo?

-No, todo como siempre –se limitó a decir Inuyasha.

-Bien, si tú lo dices… -comentó casualmente Kouga sin creerse aquello.

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama de un salto ágil.

-Voy a llevar a Colmillo hasta el lago, necesita correr un poco.

-Pero… aún no hemos terminado con la sorpresa de… -Inuyasha cerró la puerta dejando a Miroku con la palabra en la boca-… Sesshomaru –miró a Kouga-, ¿qué diablos le pasa?

-No estoy seguro, pero si no me equivoco seguro que hay faldas de por medio.

Miroku reprimió un escalofrío.

-Por su bien espero que no sean las faldas de Kikyo… Esa mujer me resulta muy fría.

Kouga sonrió y palmeó el hombro de su hermano mayor.

-Por el bien de TODOS yo espero que no sean las faldas de Kikyo –remarcó Kouga.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naraku apuró su vaso de vodka mientras miraba por la ventana lo que todo el mundo conocía como Lirios Salvajes. Siempre había odiado la suerte que los Taisho habían tenido con todo. Incluso con el bastardo del padre de los que ahora eran sus vecinos. Había sido un hombre brusco y acaparador, la suerte, era que había muerto.

Los rumores siempre habían circulado a que no había caído dentro del pozo él solo, sino que uno de sus hijos, le había empujado. Inuyasha Taisho, desde entonces le habían apodado "el demonio" y ciertamente lo parecía cuando era capaz de mirar con el mismo desprecio con que siempre había mirado su padre.

Le odiaba. Odiaba a Inuyasha Taisho como jamás podría odiar a nadie más, con toda su alma, con toda su voluntad y era algo que todo el mundo sabía, algo mutuo y que ninguno de los dos escondía a nadie.

Odiaba la suerte que tenía para todo, que todo le saliera bien, que siempre tuviera una salida, una escapatoria, una mano que le brindase ayuda. Odiaba que tuviera la sensatez de Sesshomaru a su lado, el carácter divertido de Miroku y la capacidad de Kouga por ponerle siempre a prueba para que se superase a sí mismo. Y sobretodo, odiaba que tuviera siempre la dulzura y la sonrisa de aquella niña que había visto crecer, de Kagome. Ni siquiera era su hermana pero bastaba que alguien la mirara mal para que Inuyasha la colocara detrás de él, protegiéndola incluso del mismo aire.

Kagome…. Incluso su nombre era dulce. ¿Por qué tenía que vivir con los Taisho? Era algo que se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Esa chica le gustaba desde el primer día que la había visto. Su porte era exquisito, su dulzura envidiable y su carácter… tenía un carácter endemoniado, seguramente por haber pasado tanto tiempo con Inuyasha. No le importa. Le gustaba así. Por ese motivo, cuando su amigo Bankotsu le había comentado quién era, él no había dudado en mover papeles, hilos e influencias para lograr que Kagome fuera separada de los Taisho y regresara con su familia. Sonrió. Había salido más perfecto de lo que en un principio había creído… el mismo Inuyasha había resultado ser el abogado… claro que… nadie sabía que él lo sabía. Simplemente perfecto.

Ahora, lo único que podía desear y esperar en silencio era que si Kagome Higurashi no iba a ser para él, tampoco fuera para nadie, mucho menos para Inuyasha Taisho. Y pondría todos los medios que le fueran necesarios para ello.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Permanecía sentada en el regazo de él, las piernas colgando por un brazo del sofá y su cuerpo pegado al de Inuyasha mientras una de las manos del hombre la mantenía sujeta por la cintura y la otra le acariciaba el cabello de forma suave, dulce, tranquila.

Podía sentir el corazón de él palpitar ligeramente. Sonrió. Le gustaba escuchar aquel sonido, siempre la había tranquilizado… era como volver a ser pequeña, cuando aquellas noches de tormenta la asustaban y él aparecía en su cuarto y se tumbaba junto a ella, abrazándola y diciéndole que no le iba a pasar nada nunca siempre que él pudiera impedirlo.

Le tranquilizaba escuchar el latido del corazón de Inuyasha… era como un bálsamo de tranquilidad para su propio corazón y su propio espíritu. Sonrió y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, realmente, dejó un beso en el pecho de él, sonriendo cuando le sintió suspirar y sonreír al mismo tiempo. Por fin, por fin estaban solos y aunque aún no habían hablado, ninguno de los dos parecía tener demasiada prisa por romper aquel momento de tranquilidad y soledad que tanto les había costado encontrar en el día.

_(flashback)_

_Ni un minuto. No habían tenido ni un minuto a solas en todo el día. Kagome empezaba a pensar que había un comploto una conjura para que ella e Inuyasha no pudieran estar a solas para hablar… ¿es que todo tenía que ser tan complicado?_

_Primero él había salido con Colmillo, más tarde, ella había sido, literalmente, secuestrada por Rin que no sabía qué peinado escoger para el día de su boda, durante la comida, Kouga y Miroku parecían haber decidido no dejarles tranquilos ¡ni siquiera habían podido sentarse en sus sitios habituales y estar al menos así, un poco más cerca el uno del otro! Después, a media tarde, cuando creían que podrían estar solos, Sango había tenido un ataque repentino de dudas y había sido trabajo de Kagome tranquilizarla y decirle que todo saldría bien y que Miroku la quería de verdad; más tarde había sido Inuyasha quien había sido requerido por sus dos hermanos para tranquilizar al siempre tranquilo Sesshomaru que parecía haber entrado en crisis al ver nerviosa a la hermana de su amigo. Esto había hecho a Inuyasha y Kagome pensar si sus hermanos y amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no dejarles solos._

_Pero finalmente, parecía que todo se había tranquilizado con la llegada de la noche. Sesshomaru estaba en aquellos momentos fingiendo estar enfadado con sus tres hermanos y no era para menos, ya que los chicos habían construido una especie de muñeco al que habían vestido con su ropa y lo habían dejado tumbado en la cama con un cartel que decía "apriétame y te haré feliz"; resignado y persuadido por las miradas de sus dos hermanos menores principalmente, Sesshomaru lo había hecho y toda la harina que había estado acumulada dentro del muñeco había explotado saliendo por la boca del muñeco y llenando a Sesshomaru de harina. Lo malo es que no habían previsto que ninguno de los tres era hábil con la aguja y las costuras de brazos, piernas y cabeza del muñeco se abrieron, dejando todo el cuarto de Sesshomaru lleno de harina y al propio Sesshomaru lleno de harina de arriba abajo._

_-Es tarde –dijo apagando el televisor-. Vosotros dos, a dormir ya._

_Kouga frunció el ceño._

_-¿Por qué sigue tratándonos como si tuviéramos doce años?_

_-Porque seguís actuando como tal –contestó divertida Kagome sentada en su sillón favorito con las piernas subidas al sillón y sin despegar los ojos de su libro._

_-¿E Inuyasha no? –preguntó Miroku al ver que Sesshomaru no le había dicho nada al chico de ojos dorados._

_Inuyasha se limitó a sonreír mientras terminaba de rellenar unos documentos._

_-Yo nunca he tenido doce años, esa etapa me la salté –dijo levantando la mirada y cruzándola con la de Kagome, guiñándole un ojo cómplice y sonriéndole al notar que ella lo hacía._

_Kouga rodó los ojos._

_-Me voy a dar una vuelta –indicó._

_-Yo voy a ver si mi preciosa Sango sigue despierta y quiere dar un paseo –apuntó Miroku._

_-¿Os tengo que recordar que me caso mañana y que quiero que estéis allí o no es necesario? –preguntó Sesshomaru con una media sonrisa._

_-No es necesario –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Y tú no eres madrina de Sesshomaru? –preguntó Kouga mirando a su hermana. Ella asintió-. Tú sí deberías ir a dormir si no quieres tener ojeras mañana._

_Lejos de sentirse malhumorada por el modo en que había sonado aquel comentario, Kagome le sonrió a su hermano y le señaló el libro que estaba leyendo._

_-Es fascinante y me tiene totalmente atrapada –le explicó-, creo que no voy a poder dormir hasta que no lo termine._

_Kouga le acarició la cabeza revolviéndole un poco el cabello y, ante la mirada divertida de Inuyasha, la chica se apresuró a colocarlo en su sitio con rápidas pasadas de la mano por el cabello mientras fulminaba a Kouga con la mirada; claro que, si no estuviera vestida con su pijama rosa de flores blancas y no llevara aquellas zapatillas blancas y blanditas en los pies, seguramente su mirada hubiera resultad más amenazadora y Kouga no se habría reído como lo estaba haciendo._

_-Tú y tus libros… -dijo simplemente el chico-. Buenas noches, pequeñaja._

_-No me llames así –le respondió ella inmediatamente-. No lo soporto y ya no soy tan pequeña –añadió._

_-Pero siempre serás más pequeña que nosotros –atajó Miroku divertido._

_Lejos de molestarse de nuevo, Kagome les sonrió de forma encantadora, como quien tiene un secreto bajo la manga y está dispuesta a usarlo. Carraspeó ligeramente atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos que sonreían y cuando estuvo segura de que ambos la miraban y escuchaban, habló._

_-Y aún así soy la única que puede decidir si os doy pastelillos de chocolate o no, ¿verdad que es una ironía?_

_-Deberías estar orgulloso –intervino Sesshomaru al ver como Kouga abría la boca para replicar algo-. Le has enseñado a jugar bien a este juego –añadió._

_-Buenas noches –se limitaron a decir los dos mientas salían de la casa._

_-No os acostéis tarde –sugirió Sesshomaru a sus dos hermanos-. Inuyasha, la puerta de atrás…_

_-Lo cerraré todo antes de acostarme –contestó él interrumpiéndole-, vete a dormir, mañana será un gran día para ti, Sesshomaru._

_-Buenas noches Kagome –se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la cabeza-. Y no dejes que Kouga te moleste. Aunque mañana tengas las ojeras de un Oso Panda seguirás estando preciosa._

_Ella le sonrió._

_-Buenas noches, Maru…_

_(fin flashback)_

No necesitaba hablar para estar bien cuando él estaba cerca, era como si algo le dijera que nada podía pasarle si Inuyasha estaba a su lado. Y a pesar de que no necesitaba hablar, había demasiadas cosas que decir, que pensar y qué decidir.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Kagome en un medio susurro.

-¿Ahora qué? –repitió Inuyasha a la pregunta de ella.

¿Qué podía contestarle? Nada. No podía contestarle nada porque ni él sabía qué iba a ocurrir… La quería. Quería a Kagome. La quería tanto que dolía. Había dolido durante muchos años y ahora que finalmente sabía que ella también le quería no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar, a menos que ella quisiera marcharse. Pero por la forma en que ella le había mirado cuando se habían quedado solos, por la forma en que no había protestado cuando él se había sentado en el sillón y la había cogido en brazos y por la forma en que se había acurrucado contra él como una gatita en busca de calor, no creía que ella quisiera marcharse. Mejor. Él no quería que se marchara nunca.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Inuyasha? –le preguntó ella de nuevo.

Él suspiró profundamente antes de sonreír con una mezcla de resignación y cansancio, sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta que iba a darle seguramente no le iba a gustar a la chica.

-La verdad es que no lo sé –le dijo él. Kagome le miró.

-¿No lo sabes? Deberías saberlo –le contestó la chica. Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-¿Debería saberlo? –le preguntó. La chica asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Y por qué debería saber qué está pasando con nosotros dos cuando está más que claro que tú no lo sabes?

-Porque tú lo sabes todo –le contestó ella entonces como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Inuyasha la miró.

-¿Qué? Eso es una tontería…

-No, no lo es –Kagome se levantó del sofá-. Siempre sabes qué decir en el momento que debes decirlo, siempre sabes qué hacer, no importa si me he caído del caballo o si me ha mordido una serpiente venenosa… tú siempre sabes qué hacer –dijo ella claramente nerviosa mientras se colocaba el cabello detrás de la oreja-. Tú sabías qué hacer cuando aquel chico me rompió el corazón a los doce años y tú sabías que decir cuando mi tortuguita murió saltando desde la ventana de mi habitación…

Inuyasha no pudo evitar reír y aún rió más cuando ella le miró enfadada.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí Inuyasha? –le preguntó.

Sin perder la sonrisa, él se acercó a ella y rodeó la cintura de la chica como lo había hecho cientos de veces, aunque esta vez, todo parecía diferente, todo era completamente diferente… especial.

-Bien, vamos a racionalizar esto, ¿de acuerdo? –la tranquilizó besándola en la cabeza-. Kagome, no sé qué diablos está pasando con nosotros –la sujetó más fuerte cuando ella hizo un gesto de moverse para soltarse de su abrazo-; ni sé qué pasará cuando todos lo sepan… pero no es algo que me preocupe demasiado –ella dejó de moverse y le miró desde su cómoda posición en los brazos de él.

-No… ¿no te preocupa? –preguntó ella.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-No demasiado… Siempre que tú estés conmigo… -Kagome abrió la boca un par de veces para decir algo, pero sin llegar a saber realmente qué decir, volvió a cerrarla-. Kagome, no me importa lo que digan, lo que ocurra, lo que suceda… puedo superarlo todo siempre que tú estés conmigo.

-Inuyasha…

-Dijiste que lo que escribiste en aquella carta aún era cierto, ¿verdad? –ella asintió avergonzada y él le sonrió dulcemente-. Bien, porque espero que siga así durante mucho tiempo… ¿Sabes? No suelo ir besando a las mujeres así como así… -ella frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué?

-¿Kikyo…

-A ella nunca la he mirado como te miro a ti, princesa –le dijo mirándola fijamente-, ni nunca la he abrazado como te abrazo a ti –la atrajo más hacia él-, y nunca, jamás, la he besado de ninguna forma… ni aquí… -la besó en la frente-, ni aquí… -dejó un beso en su mejilla-, ni aquí tampoco… -la besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz haciéndola sonreír-… y mucho menos aquí… -añadió besándola en los labios despacio-… Y por encima de todo, Kagome, a ella nunca le he dicho que la quiero…

Kagome abrió los ojos y él contuvo las ganas de reír. Se veía realmente preciosa ruborizada de aquella forma, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y sus labios que parecían invitarle a cada segundo a ser besados.

-Bueno… a mí tampoco… -le contestó ella-… al menos con todas las letras, por supuesto…

-Por supuesto… -concedió él.

Se inclinó hacia la boca de Kagome y acarició sutilmente los labios de ella con el ápice de su lengua, recorriéndolos y disfrutando del sabor a cerezas que tenía la boca de Kagome. Luego la besó delicadamente, con suavidad, con tranquilidad, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos y solamente existían los brazos del otro. Cuando la boca de él se apoderó de la de la joven mujer, Kagome ronroneó casi sin darse cuenta.

Aquel beso no tenía nada que ver con los otros dos, precipitados, impulsivos… este estaba pensado, este, lo habían acordado… Y ambos lo disfrutaron sintiendo la lengua del otro en su propia boca, mezclando los sabores y atrapando gemidos de placer en la boca del otro… batallando por una danza de amor que parecía un torbellino de sensaciones del que ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por salir.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar, lo hicieron despacio, dejando que el aliento se entremezclase, entonces, Inuyasha le sonrió con aquella sonrisa dedicada sólo a ella, creada para ella especialmente.

-¿Y necesitas que lo haga? –le preguntó. Antes de que Kagome pudiera contestarle, él volvió a hablar-. Porque te quiero Kagome, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero…

La sonrisa de Kagome podría haber iluminado todo Shikon con aquellas dos simples palabras. Inuyasha supo entonces que jamás podría dejarla ir. Ni con su tío, ni con nadie más…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kouga y Miroku llegaron a casa a la misma hora. Las dos de la mañana. Ninguno de los dos parecía haber bebido demasiado y aún así, ambos llevaban unas espléndidas sonrisas en las caras que podrían haber sido la envidia de todo aquel que les hubiese visto.

En un acto reflejo como si ambos lo hubiesen planeado, se detuvieron en el porche de la casa; Miroku se apoyó en la barandilla con el cuerpo inclinado y las manos unidas mientras que Kouga se sentó sobre la misma, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los pilares, a horcajadas, con una pierna colgando y la otra apoyada en la misma barandilla, una posición que demostraba un equilibrio innato que Miroku siempre había envidiado en él y en Inuyasha.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Es extraño… -dijo Kouga entonces. Miroku le miró-. ¿Te das cuenta de que esta es la última noche que vamos a pasar todos bajo el mismo techo, siendo solteros?

Kouga sonrió a medias mientras asentía.

-Siempre pensé que tú serías el primero en abandonarnos –bromeó Miroku.

-¿Por qué? –el otro se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… Siempre tuve ese presentimiento… supongo que por una vez que me equivoque en mi vida no está tan al… -bromeó.

Kouga sonrió a medias mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Solían bromear acerca de los presentimientos de Miroku; era como si tuviera un sexto sentido para algunas cosas; siempre se lo tomaban a broma hasta aquella vez que obligó a Inuyasha a no salir de casa con Colmillo porque tenía el presentimiento de que podía pasarle algo malo pese a que era un día veraniego completamente perfecto… tres horas más tarde, un incendio se había declarado cerca del lago, justo donde Inuyasha tenía pensado ir. No habían vuelto a burlarse de los presentimientos de Miroku.

-Si Kagome te ve con eso, te dejará sin pastelillos hasta el día de Navidad –bromeó Miroku.

Kouga le dio una calada al cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo después de apagarlo contra la madera del porche.

-Tienes razón. Es un vicio que tengo que dejar como sea. Voy a echarle de menos –Miroku le miró-. También a ti cuando te vayas.

-Vamos… suenas como si no fuéramos a volver a vernos –dijo burlón Miroku-, y sólo me mudaré a la casa de Sango que está a diez minutos andando por el sendero –añadió-. Y Sesshomaru estará en el pueblo, no nos vamos a ir a Estados Unidos ni a Europa.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -hizo una mueca disgustada-… pero no será lo mismo.

-¿Es que ahora vas a ponerte sentimental? –preguntó Miroku con un tinte divertido en su voz y un brillo en sus ojos.

-He bebido un par de copas más de la cuenta –se defendió Kouga con una media sonrisa-, y ya sabes que cuando bebo un poco más…

-Kouga, tú nunca bebes más de la cuenta –le recordó Miroku divertido-. Si te sirve de algo, yo también os voy a echar de menos… ¿con quién voy a pelearme ahora a todas horas? –preguntó.

-Estoy seguro de que Sango cubrirá bien ese puesto –añadió Kouga divertido.

Miroku echó la cabeza hacia adelante y rió profundamente.

-Oh, sí, desde luego… -miró a su hermano-… pero a ella no podré golpearla como hago contigo.

Kouga notó el brillo en los ojos de su hermano. Siempre había estado muy unido a Miroku y ambos eran conscientes de ello. Con Sesshomaru siempre pendiente de todos y de todo, siempre trabajando para que ellos estuviesen bien, siempre cuidándoles para que asistieran a sus clases y crecieran bien; y con Inuyasha siempre frío con todo el mundo pese a saber que siempre estaba allí cuando alguno lo necesitaba, Miroku y Kouga se habían encontrado el uno al otro como un salvavidas en medio del océano. Ninguno de los dos recordaba a su padre lo suficiente para hablar de él y ninguno de los dos sacaba nunca el tema como conversación sabiendo que sus otros dos hermanos se enfadaban o se entristecían si lo hacían.

Pese a las peleas, discusiones, malentendidos y demás, Kouga y Miroku se tenían el uno al otro y eso siempre había sido de aquel modo. Pese a que Kouga siempre intentaba imitar a Inuyasha cuando eran pequeños y que Miroku respetaba a sus dos hermanos mayores y les admiraba por haber sido capaces de cuidar de ellos tres cuando sólo habían sido unos niños, entre Kouga y Miroku siempre había existido una relación diferente, parecida a la conexión que había entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha o entre este último y Kagome… una relación basada en la confianza y en el respeto mutuo, una conexión que no iba a romperse nunca porque el simple hecho de pensar que podría romperse era una estupidez.

-Miroku yo…

-Entrad ahora mismo si no queréis que salga a daros una patada en el trasero –se escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru mientras éste abría la puerta-. Estáis armando un buen escándalo con todas esas tonterías sentimentales y por si no lo recordáis, mañana me caso y me gustaría tener a mis padrinos en perfecto estado, gracias –añadió sarcástico.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y rieron mientras uno bajaba de la barandilla y el otro se incorporaba entrando en la casa.

-Parecéis dos críos llegando a estas horas y armando ese escándalo… -les reprobó Sesshomaru pero sin perder aquella sonrisa característica en él-. ¿Se puede saber qué…

-Shhhhh –dijo Miroku que se había detenido frente a la puerta del salón, abierta de par en par.

Los otros dos se acercaron y mientras que Sesshomaru sonrió discretamente, Kouga abrió los ojos del mismo modo en que los tenía abiertos Miroku. Inuyasha y Kagome permanecían dormidos, juntos, en el mismo sillón; él sentado y ella sobre el regazo de él, con la cabeza apoyada en Inuyasha, sus manos abrazadas a él mientras que los brazos de él la rodeaban con suavidad y seguridad, en un gesto de posesión que a ninguno de los tres hermanos les pasó por alto porque hubiese sido imposible que aquello hubiese pasado por alto para nadie.

Pero lo que les había sorprendido de verdad, eran sus rostros. Tenían una calma y tranquilidad, una expresión de felicidad que jamás habían visto en ninguno de los dos; como si estuviesen compartiendo un mismo sueño del que ninguno de los dos quisiera nunca despertar.

-¿Y aún creen que no lo sabemos? –preguntó sarcástico Miroku rompiendo el silencio-. Son más evidentes que la adivinanza ¿qué es blanco y en botella?

-Miroku… -reprendió Sesshomaru.

-No, en serio, vamos, Maru, tú estabas allí el año pasado en las vacaciones de primavera… viste como estaba ella al ver que Inuyasha no había ido –se defendió Miroku.

-Y vimos también como estaba él cuando regresamos y el interés que tuvo en que le contáramos todas y cada una de las cosas que habíamos hecho con ella –añadió Kouga-. Es más que evidente que lo que estos dos sienten ahora no es de hace dos días… Mírales –les señaló con la cabeza-. ¿Cuántas veces se han tenido que quedar así dormidos y sin embargo, no sonreían de esta forma?

Sesshomaru sonrió internamente… Si ellos supieran…

-No quiero que les molestéis –dijo muy serio el mayor de los hermanos-. Os conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo vais a hacer, así que dejad de mirarme así y prometedme que no vais a molestarlos con todo esto.

-¿Molestarlos? –preguntó ofendido Kouga-. Pero si nos encanta la idea de que estén juntos.

-Lo que nos molesta es que no lo hayan dicho –protestó Miroku-. Se portan como críos.

-No, no es cierto, precisamente como críos es como menos se comportan –les dijo Sesshomaru-. Hablemos fuera –añadió cerrando la puerta del salón para no despertar a ninguno de los dos-. Les ha costado mucho tiempo llegar a esta situación, así que espero que ninguno de los dos vaya a molestarles con la estupidez de "sois hermanos". Si no os parece bien, os mantenéis callados, ¿entendido?

-¿De qué… -empezó a decir Miroku confundido.

Fue Kouga quien interrumpió a su hermano.

-Pero eso es absurdo. Ellos dos no son hermanos – dijo Kouga-. No vamos a molestarles con esa estupidez.

-Pero a ojos de todo el mundo sí lo son –le contestaron al mismo tiempo Miroku y Sesshoramu.

-Por eso no han querido…

-… decírnoslo –terminó la frase de Kouga su hermano.

-Así que dejadles tranquilos, hablo en serio –añadió el mayor de los hermanos-. No quiero que ninguno de los dos les molestéis, es más, si desaparecen no les preguntéis, si salen juntos a montar a caballo, no vayáis con ellos…

-¿Podemos seguir comiendo en la misma mesa que ellos? –preguntó sarcástico y burlón Miroku al ver la sobreprotección a la que parecía que Sesshomaru quería someter a sus dos hermanos.

-Chicos… -reprendió Sesshomaru suavemente.

-De verdad Maru, está bien –miró a Kouga que asintió-, no tenemos ningún problema con….esto, sea lo que sea esto –añadió.

Sesshomaru asintió despacio mirándoles a ambos como si quisiera dejar claro algo, y luego subió las escaleras mientras murmuraba acerca de falta de horas de sueño. Tres minutos después, tanto Miroku como Kouga subieron las escaleras con una sonrisa de resignación en sus caras. ¿Con todas las mujeres que había en el mundo y su hermano tenía que haberse enamorado de Kagome?

-Bueno… -dijo Kouga-… me alegra de que no sea Kikyo…

Miroku no pudo evitar reír.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	11. Perfecto

**Hola a todos!! Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí con un nuevo capítulo del fic, sé que he tardado un poquito pero en fin… problemas… :D Os agradezco mucho, muchísimo vuestra paciencia y que sigáis ahí, detrás de la pantalla del ordenador para leerme y darme vuestras opiniones, lo que me recuerda que tengo que darle las gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Nurieta, lorena, Cattita, astrid, Arlet.BriNa, Sami-Maraurder girl, mica-prongs, Kagomekaoru, AIK-17 (muchas gracias por tu super review y por tus comentarios :D), abril-chan, Belin03, Vanesa – Brasil, danioska (muchas gracias por tus comentarios, por cierto, te he agregado a mi msn, así que cuando quieras, hablamos :D)**

**Ahora ya, os dejo leer sin entreteneros más, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que os guste, nos leemos abajo, un besito!!**

Capítulo 7. Perfecto.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio bajar de Kyara con aquella soltura pese a llevar aquel vestido largo de satén azul turquesa; se había quitado los zapatos de tacón y los llevaba en la mano cuando bajó del animal al que palmeó en el flanco para mandarlo a pastar. Escuchó como suspiró de placer intentando tomar todo el aire posible de aquel rincón solo para ella y sonrió al ser consciente de que estaba sonriendo mientras la miraba.

Verla caminar hacia el altar, delante de Rin y detrás de Sango había sido algo… perfecto. Había sentido que la respiración se le detenía en el momento en que ella había salido de la puerta trasera de la casa, caminando sobre el verde de la hierba y sonriendo de forma encantadora mientras sujetaba un pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres en su regazo. Si alguien había dudado que la niña que corría con la ropa llena de barro y con el cabello alborotado cuando tenía cuatro años, siempre detrás de sus hermanos y subiéndose a los árboles, había crecido, en aquel momento le debió de quedar claro que no había ninguna duda posible.

El vestido era largo, de tirantes finos que se ajustaban a su cuello y se anudaban en la nuca dejando un escote discreto y redondo, con los hombros al aire mostrando la piel blanca de Kagome y aquellos lunares que tenía por casi todo el cuerpo. La tela de satén se ajustaba a su pecho y a su pequeña cintura y después caía con gracia y elegancia en tres capas a diferente altura haciendo que se movieran con sutileza con cada paso que daba; los zapatos azules se dejaban entrever bajo los tobillos de la mujer también al descubierto cuando caminaba y cubiertos cuando se detenía. El cabello estaba recogido en mechones sueltos sobre la nuca y las sienes, dejándole el resto completamente suelto sobre la espalda y los hombros y adornado con pequeñas horquillas en forma de flores silvestres que hacían juego con su pequeño ramillete; el maquillaje brillaba por su ausencia y sólo un poco de brillo labial y sombra de ojos azul a juego con el vestido se dejaba ver, logrando una apariencia fresca y natural, tan propia de ella.

Pero no había sido aquello lo perfecto, sino su sonrisa radiante y el modo en que lo había mirado divertida enarcando ambas cejas como si le estuviera diciendo "¿te gusta el color del vestido?". Miroku, junto a él le había dado un codazo para hacerle reaccionar y aún algo turbado por la imagen de Kagome, él había reaccionado después de parpadear un par de veces.

Durante toda la ceremonia no había dejado de pensar en cómo se hubiera sentido si la hubiera visto aparecer vestida de blanco y se había sorprendido gratamente al darse cuenta de que no le hubiera importado en absoluto. Por eso, cuando durante el baile de los novios se había acercado a ella y le había sugerido ir hasta el lago, entre bromas cómplices y susurros, se había sentido plenamente feliz cuando ella había aceptado, algo reticente a abandonar la boda de su hermano, pero había aceptado.

Por eso estaban allí, y mientras pensaba en eso, ella se giró hacia él y le sonrió mientras intentaba sujetar el cabello que se le revolvía a su alrededor, Inuyasha bajó de su montura sin perder la sonrisa mientras ella se acercaba a él.

-Ha sido una boda preciosa, ¿no te parece?

Inuyasha asintió en silencio mientras le daba una palmada a Colmillo para que fuera a beber agua al lago junto a Kyara.

-¿Crees que está bien que nos hayamos escapado de la boda así? –preguntó de nuevo ella.

-Oh, sí… -Inuyasha le sonrió a modo de respuesta mientras la abrazaba con suavidad y posesión haciéndola sonreír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo-… creo que está muy bien… -añadió divertido-. Después de todo… ha sido idea mía…

-Olvidaba que tú siempre tienes buenas ideas… -susurró ella entonces.

-¿Sí? –ella asintió-… Pues ahora mismo tengo una más…

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó con una coquetería que ni siquiera ella sabía que pudiera llegar a tener.

-Ajá… -se limitó a decir él-… dime princesa, ¿quieres participar? –preguntó mientras bajaba la cabeza inclinándose sobre ella.

Por toda respuesta, Kagome rió suave mientras alzaba su rostro involuntariamente para que él la besara cosa que el hombre hizo gustoso, cogiendo las manos de ella y poniéndolas tras la espalda sujetándolas con sus propias manos, dejándola a su total merced aunque parecía que aquello no le importaba demasiado a Kagome.

En los pocos besos que se habían dado Kagome ya había descubierto varias cosas sobre Inuyasha. La primera era que le gustaba llevar el ritmo; podía ser suave y dulce o apasionado y fogoso, pero era él quien marcaba el ritmo pasando de uno a otro toque; la segunda cosa era que sus ojos brillaban cuando iba a besarla, como si de algún modo estuviera pensando en el beso de forma anticipada y la tercera cosa… la tercera cosa era que era besar a un torbellino de sensaciones, cosa que no le disgustaba para nada.

Ella tenía poca experiencia con los hombres, por no decir ninguna; salir con un par de chicos en la facultad y darse pequeños besos o cogerse de las manos no se concebía como salir con alguien dentro de la cabeza de Kagome. Pero estar con Inuyasha era diferente… no sólo porque se conocían perfectamente sino porque no necesita fingir que le interesaban cosas que no eran ciertas… sólo tenía que ser ella… y definitivamente cuando él la besaba de aquel modo no podía pensar con cordura para dejar de ser ella.

Inuyasha se separó de ella y apoyó la frente sobre la suya, exhalando en un suspiro el aliento que se entremezcló con el de ella. Kagome sonrió sonrojada y él le devolvió la sonrisa suave, esa sonrisa que sólo tenía cabida en su mundo para ella. A desgana se separó de ella y se quitó la chaqueta para ponerla en la hierba; a ninguno de los dos le molestaba demasiado mancharse pero si iban a volver a la boda, cosa de lo que estaba seguro conociendo a Kagome, no podían presentarse manchados de verde, menos aún los dos juntos, si no querían que en Shikon empezasen los rumores.

Ella adivinó su intención cuando le vio extender la chaqueta y suspiró negando mientras retrocedía un paso de la chaqueta. Inuyasha la miró divertido enarcando una ceja.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí –dijo ella simplemente-. Tenemos que volver a la boda Inuyasha…

Inuyasha rió y se sentó directamente en la chaqueta, tirando de la mano de ella en un movimiento rápido y haciendo que Kagome exclamase suavemente por la sorpresa cuando se vio sentada al lado de él. Le miró reprobándole aquello y estaba a punto de repetir que no podían quedarse allí cuando él fue más rápido, como siempre.

-No te preocupes princesa… -le dijo besándola en la frente suavemente-… volveremos antes de que partan la tarta –le aseguró exhalando un suspiro de placer mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-… Dios… sólo quiero estar un poco contigo a solas… -añadió más para sí mismo que para ella.

Entonces ella se dejó hacer. Dejó que la tumbara sobre la chaqueta y dejó que una de las manos de él se posara en su cintura mientras se estremecía. Y luego, simplemente, la miró. Podía verse reflejada en los ojos de Inuyasha de tan cerca como estaba el rostro de él; podía percibir el olor a madera que él siempre desprendía, mezclado con la colonia y la loción de afeitar, sutil y discreto. Le sonrió, incapaz de discernir si era real o no lo era. Estiró la mano y rozó la mejilla de él quien sonrió.

-Sabes que eres preciosa ¿verdad? –le preguntó en un susurro él como si temiera irrumpir la intimidad que parecía haberse creado entre los dos.

-Si mis hermanos te escuchan decirme eso, te matan –bromeó ella.

-Creo que puedo manejarles… -le sonrió antes de besarla suavemente, un ligero roce de labios, sólo eso.

Suficiente para ella que levantara la cabeza emitiendo un leve gemido de frustración cuando él se apartó tan pronto de su boca. Inuyasha sonrió y volvió a besarla. Le gustaba sentirla tan cerca de él y se preguntaba cómo había podido estar tan ciego para no haberse dado cuenta antes de aquello. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? La mirada de Kagome brillaba cuando estaba cerca de ella y él siempre tenía ganas de sonreír cuando estaban juntos… Creía que era el cariño de hermanos, pero sabía que había algo más, de una forma u otra siempre lo había intuido…. En el modo en que la protegía siempre, en la forma en que la ayudaba a subir a los árboles, en la manera en que le enseñó a montar a Kyara para no caerse… de una forma u otra, dentro de él siempre lo había sabido… ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego y había sido tan idiota para no querer verlo antes?

Se inclinó sobre ella, a un lado de su cuerpo y la besó. Lenta y suavemente. Deteniendo el tiempo para los dos, olvidando donde estaban, olvidando que cualquier cosa podría pasar… creando una burbuja donde sólo existían ellos y nada más… y nadie más. Sintió como ella parecía oponer cierta resistencia cuando él la tumbó sobre la chaqueta completamente y aún más cuando él siguió besándola tumbándose a su lado y sonrió cuando al apartarse de ella la miró y vio los labios entreabiertos de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Tan distinta a aquellas con las que había estado. No es que se considerara un conquistador nato, en absoluto, pero no podía negar que había tenido dos o tres relaciones serias con las que había llegado bastante más lejos que a darse besos en un prado, con sus parejas había tenido sesiones fantásticas de sexo, pero sólo había sido eso… nunca había sentido por ellas nada más que atracción física… Con Kagome era diferente. Su inexperiencia se notaba en todos los poros de su piel, en la forma en que cerraba los ojos cuando él la besaba, en la manera en que sus manos se movían nerviosas abrazándole cuando no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, en la forma en que se sonrojaba cuando la miraba demasiado tiempo de forma demasiado intensa. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba esa inocencia, esa pureza, esa dulzura y esa inexperiencia.

-¿Qué… qué pasa? –preguntó ella asustada por el modo en que la estaba mirando Inuyasha de forma intensa-. ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –preguntó realmente preocupada.

Inuyasha rió y su risa fue tan profunda y ronca que hizo que ella frunciera el ceño. El hombre negó suavemente antes de darle un beso en los labios, y otro más en la mejilla y otro más cerca de la oreja, donde se entretuvo un rato besándola hasta que habló.

-Eres tan inocente, princesa… -la miró intensamente.

-No soy inocente –protestó ella haciendo un gesto infantil con sus labios.

-Sí –él se levantó para mirarla y le acarició la mejilla-, lo eres y me gusta que lo seas…

-No lo soy… -protestó ella de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te da vergüenza que haga… esto?

La mano que hasta el momento se había mantenido en la cintura de ella bajó por la pierna esbelta y perfecta cubierta por la fina tela del vestido, haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara inmediatamente mientras colocaba una mano sobre la de él que se detuvo enseguida, mirándola con diversión y burla.

-Porque estamos en medio de... –empezó a decir ella.

-… En medio de la nada –contestó él, pero dejando su mano quieta de nuevo en la cintura de ella-…precisamente por eso no deberías de sonrojarte así… Estamos solos –Inuyasha sonrió al ver como ella parecía nerviosa-. ¿Qué ocurre princesa?

-Inuyasha…

Él sonrió y volvió a bajar su cabeza hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, sintiendo como la chica ahogaba un gemido dulce que hizo que él sonriera, complacido por poder hacer que ella disfrutara de aquel modo.

Kyara relinchó ligeramente y eso bastó para que Kagome intentara recuperar algo de cordura.

-Tendríamos… -se humedeció los labios-… tendríamos que irnos… -consiguió decir ella-… Maru estará preocupado porque no…

-Maru no es tonto Kagome… -le susurró él sin levantarse de donde estaba y aprovechando para lamerle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja-… sabe sumar dos y dos…

Kagome cerró los ojos. Quería rendirse a las caricias de él, de verdad que quería hacerlo… Sentía como su piel quemaba bajo el tacto de Inuyasha y como su respiración se aceleraba con el cálido aliento de él jugando cerca de su oído… y lo necesitaba como el mismo aire que intentaba respirar. Pero aquel no era el lugar ni el momento.

Se removió bajo él consiguiendo colar sus manos entre ambos cuerpos y haciendo un poco de presión consiguió hacer que él la notara y dejara de jugar con el lóbulo de ella, soltando un suspiro al recuperar parte de la cordura que parecía perder cuando él estaba tan cerca.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó él.

-Inuyasha no… yo… bueno… no… -empezó a balbucear.

Inuyasha sonrió internamente mirándola. Kagome sólo se ponía a tartamudear cuando estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Vale… -susurró besándola en la punta de la nariz-… no pensaba hacer nada que te incomodara Kagome… -le aseguró suavemente como si estuviera hablando con un animalillo asustado-… ¿estás bien? –ella asintió y él le sonrió- ¿nos vamos a casa? Quiero probar esa tarta de cinco pisos que has hecho –añadió divertido.

Kagome asintió sonriendo con ternura. Esa ternura que no era fingida, que siempre había estado con ella, que era parte de ella y él le sonrió ayudándola a levantarse preguntándose si todo podía ser tan perfecto como lo era en aquellos momentos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bankotsu terminó de leer el documento y lo arrugó en su mano, apretándolo con una fuerza excesiva, tras lo cual, lo lanzó a la papelera y se giró en su silla de escritorio, quedando mirando hacia la ventana.

Estaba arruinado. Las acciones, la bolsa, la herencia, tarjetas de crédito, cheques y pagarés. Todo se había acabado. Las cuentas no mentían y los números siempre hablaban claro y de forma exacta. Arruinado. Estaba completamente arruinado.

El dinero de las cámaras de los bancos se habían esfumado en coches, tierras, inversiones mal afortunadas, casas y mansiones; en viajes, amantes y sobornos para conseguir precisamente todo lo que tenía. No le quedaba absolutamente nada. Nada más que un montón de facturas para pagar y las telarañas que se acumulaban en su cartera.

Era el tercer aviso del banco que recibía; le daban un mes para pagar lo que debía o sería expropiado. No le hubiese importado de haber tenido otro lugar al que ir; aquella casa era demasiado grande para él solo y la servidumbre, pero no tenía nada más.

Las casas y mansiones habían sido hipotecadas hacía mucho tiempo, los coches vendidos para pagar las deudas de juego y lo que le había sobrado había sido gastado en alcohol que había consumido con gran placer sumiéndose en una nube oscura.

Todo había desaparecido. Todo. Y él necesitaba el dinero para ser lo que siempre había sido… nadie… pero un Don Nadie con dinero.

Maldijo en voz alta al tiempo que daba un golpe en el brazo de su silla color vino. Necesitaba a esa chica en su casa. Necesitaba mantenerla a su lado para obtener la herencia de ella.

Giró de nuevo en la silla y tomó el teléfono marcando rápidamente un número. Al tercer toque le respondieron.

-Lo necesito tener arreglado ya, no importa cuánto cueste… -suspiró. El dinero no sería problema cuando la tuviera a ella-. No, escúchame bien; estamos en esto a medias, ella pondrá la herencia a mi nombre y luego… luego nos la repartiremos… No… -miró la pistola que tenía guardada en el cajón de su escritorio-… ella no será un problema. Encárgate de que venga aquí.

Antes de obtener respuesta, colgó el auricular y tomó el resto de su vodka de un trago, sintiendo el líquido caer amargamente por la garganta. Era la única solución; no podía permitirse el perder su reputación de hombre adinerado. Era la única oportunidad que tenía y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru abrió las ventanas de la habitación del hotel. Habían tomado un vuelo nada más terminar el banquete y bailar algunas canciones y en aquellos momentos se encontraba en la ciudad con Rin, su esposa. Sonrió. Sonaba bien en su cabeza. Su esposa. Estaba anocheciendo y el cielo se teñía de colores rojizos y lilas, azules y discretos anaranjados y se respiraba un aire fresco, nada comparado con Shikon pero el aire que corría era agradable.

Se desabrochó la camisa después de aflojarse los puños de la camisa y se giró caminando hacia la silla donde había dejado su chaqueta para dejar también la camisa blanca.

-Recuérdame que le pida a Kagome la receta de esa tarta, ¡estaba deliciosa! –terminó exclamando Rin desde el cuarto de baño del cuarto.

Sesshomaru sonrió.

-Se lo diré, pero creo que es una vieja receta de nuestra madre –añadió mientras se agachaba a recoger la corbata que había caído al suelo al poner la camisa.

Estaba nervioso. No podía evitarlo. Por supuesto que mentiría si dijera que esa iba a ser la primera vez que iba a hacer el amor con Rin, mentiría tanto que la nariz le crecería más que a Pinocho. Pero pese a que no era la primera vez que iban a tener sexo, sí era la primera vez que iban a hacer el amor como marido y mujer, y extrañamente eso le ponía nervioso.

Miles de preguntas se habían agolpado en su cabeza antes de la ceremonia. Preguntas cómo si sería capaz de cuidar de Rin y de los hijos que tuvieran, preguntas cómo si podría compartir la casa con Rin sin terminar ninguno de los dos locos, preguntas como si podría levantarse todos los días con la misma mujer… Preguntas absurdas porque conocía a Rin y la amaba. La amaba de verdad, pero eran preguntas que, esperaba que fuera así, todos los hombres se hacían antes de dar el "sí, quiero".

Estaba volviendo a preguntarse todo aquello y no podía dejar de ponerse nervioso cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Rin apareció, vestida con aquel pequeño camisón blanco de tirantes y encaje que revoloteaba sobre sus rodillas, dejando ver perfectamente la figura de ella. Si estaba nerviosa, no lo demostraba.

Resultaba curioso que siendo él el frío y el que nunca mostraba sus debilidades fuera el que estuviera torpe y nervioso. Sonrió al pensarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la mujer con total naturalidad.

-Nada en realidad –aseguró él extendiendo una mano-. Estás preciosa… ven aquí…

Con una sonrisa ella obedeció y tomando la mano de Sesshomaru dejó que él la abrazara con suavidad y firmeza, suspirando al poner su cabeza a la altura del pecho de él.

-Al fin solos… -dijo ella abrazándole por la cintura. Sesshomaru la besó en la cabeza para lo que tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente.

-Sí… al fin solos… -corroboró él.

Realmente no había sido consciente de lo que había significado la boda. Era ella suya. Y él era de ella. Para siempre. Por siempre. Para todo. Sonrió y sin ningún esfuerzo la levantó del suelo para tomarla en brazos antes de besarla.

-Te quiero –le dijo separándose unos milímetros de su boca.

-Yo también te quiero…

Eso fue lo único que Rin alcanzó a decir antes de que su esposo la dejara sobre la cama y cubriera su propio cuerpo con el suyo. Perfecto. Todo había salido perfecto, ¿cómo iba a resultar si no, estando Sesshomaru con ella?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los invitados se habían ido; todos sonriendo y concordando con que había sido una boda realmente preciosa, animando a Miroku y a Sango y bromeando acerca de que esperaban que su boda fuera tan buena o incluso mejor que esa.

Inuyasha, Kouga y Kagome recogían los platos, vasos y cuencos con aperitivos que habían servido en el banquete de bodas, caminando de un lado a otro de la casa con una bolsa de plástico gigante cada uno, tirando todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Kouga levantó un plato con lo que parecía salsa picante y con un gesto de repugnancia lo lanzó a la bolsa sin demasiados miramientos.

-Quiero ser Miroku –sentenció.

Inuyasha le miró y Kagome sonrió.

-Sé que voy a arrepentirme de preguntar esto, pero ¿por qué diablos quieres ser Miroku?

-Porque él se ha librado de recoger –contestó como si fuera algo más que evidente-. ¿Por qué se ha librado de recoger?

-Porque ha ido a acompañar a Sango a casa. Búscate novia y acompáñala y tampoco tendrás que recoger –le contestó Kagome pacientemente-. ¡Dios! Estos zapatos me están matando.

Y acto seguido, soltó la bolsa de plástico un minuto y procedió a quitarse los zapatos azules de tacón y a dejarlos junto al sofá, exhalando un suspiro de alivio al notar como los pies se lo agradecían en silencio.

-Son preciosos, pero debo recordar no ponerme nunca zapatos nuevos con tacón para pasar todo el día con ellos si no quiero que luego me duelan… los pies, no los zapatos –aclaró.

Inuyasha sonrió y de dos zancadas llegó hasta la mesa que ella estaba recogiendo, quitándole la bolsa de plástico.

-Siéntate un rato –le ordenó más que le pidió-, ya terminamos nosotros –añadió mientras la empujaba hacia el sofá.

Kouga sonrió a medias mientras veía como Inuyasha insistía en que se sentara y ella empezaba a protestar débilmente y entre sonrisas. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver aquella escena, como si no le perteneciera, como si él no tuviera que estar allí, como si fuera un intruso… Kagome dejó escapar una risa cuando Inuyasha la obligó firmemente a sentarse y luego la atenazó contra el sofá, como tantas veces había hecho jugando cuando eran niños… pero esta vez había algo distinto.

Kouga lo podía ver… ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Kagome sólo tenía ojos para Inuyasha… sólo había tenido ojos para Inuyasha siempre… a él nunca le había mirado de aquella manera… y no creía que fuera a hacerlo nunca.

-¡La tarta! –dijo entonces Kagome.

-¿Qué? –Inuyasha saltó y dejó de sujetarla al escuchar el grito de Kagome, cosa que ella aprovechó para levantarse del sofá antes de que él volviese a obligarla a sentarse.

-La tarta, está en la parte de atrás, tengo que limpiarla ahora o mañana estará todo lleno de moscas y…

-Luego la limpiamos nosotros –aseguró Inuyasha.

Sabía que no podría convencerla con aquello, después de vivir con cuatro chicos desde que tenía uso de razón, el lado femenino y hogareño de Kagome la obligaba a tenerlo siempre todo en su lugar y eso incluía a limpiar cuando se ensuciaba, no a esperar a que algo sucio se ensuciara aún más antes de limpiarlo.

-Sólo tardaré un minuto, vosotros terminad con esto –ordenó.

-¡Señor, sí, señor! –bromeó Inuyasha haciendo que Kouga sonriera.

Kagome rodó los ojos y salió del salón apresurada, con sus pies descalzos y el vestido arrastrando por el suelo y emitiendo un suave fru-frú. Tan pronto se hubo ido, Kouga necesitó decirle a su hermano que lo sabían.

-¿Cuándo pensáis decírnoslo oficialmente? –le preguntó con tranquilidad.

Inuyasha dejó de mirar la puerta por donde ella había desaparecido y entonces entendió que sus hermanos lo sabían.

-¿Desde cuándo…. –Kouga enarcó una ceja y él sonrió a medias-. Anoche… no debimos quedarnos dormidos aquí, ¿verdad?

Kouga se encogió de hombros e Inuyasha suspiró mirándole. Siempre le había parecido tener una conexión con Kouga que no había tenido nunca con Miroku, ni siquiera con Sesshomaru; Kouga siempre le había intentado seguir siendo niños; siempre había intentado superarle, emularle, imitarle… y en cierto modo sabía que su hermano pequeño le admiraba del mismo modo en que él siempre procuraba cuidar de él, siendo niños abiertamente, sino adultos, de forma más discreta.

-La quiero Kouga –dijo Inuyasha-. Sé lo que piensan todos… que yo maté a papá aquel día –lo dijo sin inmutarse. Kouga le miró-. Que no puedo sentir, que no sé amar… ¿crees que no sé cómo me miran, cómo murmuran, cómo me observan? –sonrió a medias-. Pero se equivocan.

-Yo sé que se equivocan Inuyasha –dijo Kouga. Su hermano le miró-. Yo estaba allí aquel invierno cuando Miroku cayó en el lago y tú te tiraste para sacarlo antes de que se congelara, y yo estaba allí el día en que Kagome se puso enferma y estuviste toda la noche velándola, también estaba cuando Sesshomaru estaba tan liado con sus estudios y el trabajo que tú nos cuidabas a nosotros y desde luego que estaba allí todas y cada una de las veces que me has sacado las castañas del fuego –Inuyasha sonrió en señal de que él también recordaba todas y cada una de aquellas veces-. Sé que se equivocan y que puedes sentir, que sientes… -añadió Kouga-… sólo… sólo no quiero que le hagas daño…

-Me mataría antes que hacerle daño de ninguna forma Kouga –le aseguró Inuyasha.

Kouga supo que era cierto y entonces fue cuando comprendió que Inuyasha la amaba de verdad, quizá tanto como él mismo la quería, quizá incluso más… ¿quién era él para interponerse entre ambos? Sonrió.

-Sólo cuídala, ¿de acuerdo?

-Chicos, he hecho café –la voz de Kagome interrumpió cuando se asomó por la puerta del salón con una sonrisa divertida, como quien acaba de hacer una travesura-, y ha sobrado bastante de la tarta de chocolate –añadió-. ¿Alguien quiere?

-Acabarás engordando si comes tanto chocolate –le advirtió Kouga divertido sin rechazar la propuesta.

Por toda respuesta, Kagome le sacó la lengua.

-Entonces me comeré también tu parte –le dijo desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Y Kouga, como siempre hacía, salió corriendo detrás de ella, entre bromas y risas y advertencias de que no tocara su trozo de pastel… porque durante esos momentos que compartían, sentía que Kagome era suya.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-No debería de haberles dejado solos… -musitó Miroku pero sin ninguna intención aparente de dejar de abrazar a su novia, tumbados en el sofá de la casa de ella mientras veían en la televisión algo semejante a una película del antiguo oeste, en blanco y negro, como las buenas películas.

-Vamos, no es como si fueran a prohibirte entrar de nuevo por no quedarte con ellos a recoger –sonrió Sango a medias-, si quieres, el día de nuestra boda, yo me voy de luna de miel y tú te quedas a limpiar –bromeó. Pareció meditarlo un segundo-, puedes empezar a practicar por mi cuarto… -añadió ligeramente divertida.

-Pequeña manipuladora… -se limitó a decir él mientras apretaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella haciéndole ligeras cosquillas-. No es eso…

Sango vio como su prometido se ponía serio de repente. No era propio de él. La seriedad y Miroku no podían estar juntos en la misma oración, mucho menos en la misma habitación. Estar con Miroku era como estar siempre junto a una ventana abierta llena de risas constantes. Era diferente del resto de hermanos Taisho, en realidad, todos eran diferentes… Miroku… Miroku siempre conseguía hacer reír a la gente, bien por sus tonterías, bien por sus comentarios…Pero era inimaginable verle serio.

-Me estás empezando a preocupar Miroku… -le besó en el pecho, sobre la camisa-. ¿Qué pasa?

Tardó unos segundos en contestar y cuando lo hizo, lo hizo a desgana.

-¿Sabías que Kouga está enamorado de Kagome?

Sango levantó la cabeza de la almohada improvisada en que se había convertido el pecho de su prometido y le miró sorprendida.

-¿Bromeas? –preguntó ella-¿Kagome lo…

-No, ¿estás loca? –le preguntó él burlón. Sango le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho ante la pregunta de él-. Kouga nunca ha sido muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos –sonrió mientras la abrazaba-… pero ha aprendido del mejor cómo hacerlo para disimular –añadió divertido.

-Inuyasha…

-Kouga era el único que podía hacer que Inuyasha mantuviera los pies quietos en un sitio –afirmó Miroku entonces mientras ella jugaba con su mano sobre la camisa de él, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su pecho-. Cuando mamá murió… Inuyasha solía perderse durante horas por el bosque o por el prado… Entonces enviábamos a Kouga a buscarle, y lo que ni Maru ni yo lográbamos hacer, él lo conseguía, traía a Inuyasha a casa de nuevo… Siempre sabía donde estaba.

-Lo recuerdo… -concedió Sango.

-Kouga e Inuyasha son parecidos, a su modo distintos, pero muy parecidos… Kouga siempre sintió admiración hacia Inuyasha… siempre intentaba emularle, superarle, imitarle… pero nunca lo conseguía. Si él conseguía montar a caballo, Inuyasha lo hacía sin necesidad de silla de montar, si él saltaba desde la rama más baja del roble, Inuyasha saltaba dos metros más y sin un rasguño, si él comía tres emparedados, Inuyasha comía cinco… -sonrió-… Es divertido verles competir cuando Inuyasha no sabe siquiera que lo está haciendo –admitió ganándose un golpecito por parte de la mujer que estaba a su lado-. Era lógico pensar que ambos terminarían enamorándose de la misma mujer…

-Pero no esperabas que esa mujer fuera Kagome… -sentenció Sango.

Miroku asintió.

-No, no lo esperaba –admitió.

- ¿Te preocupa que se maten como dos cavernícolas por ella? –exageró Sango divertida por la preocupación de Miroku.

El la miró suavemente y suspiró profundamente después de sonreír a medias.

-No es exactamente eso, pero… Me preocupa Kouga…. –admitió finalmente.

-No creerás en serio lo que acabo de decir, ¿verdad?

-Inuyasha nunca levantaría la mano sobre Kouga, igual que Kouga nunca lo haría tampoco –dijo Miroku-. Pero… no quiero que ninguno de los dos acabe mal… Lejos de lo que los demás intentan hacer circular con rumores, los Taisho no somos tan insensibles como quieren creer.

-Miroku –dijo ella entonces-, estarán bien, los tres. Si Kouga es consciente de lo que Kagome e Inuyasha sienten el uno por el otro, no dirá nada sobre lo que él siente por Kagome. En vez de preocuparte de ello, deberías de pensar en la forma para que Kouga se desahogue contigo… va a necesitarte más que nunca –le dijo la mujer.

Sango parecía encontrar siempre la respuesta a todo lo que a él le rondaba en la mente. Era extraño. Como si se complementaran, como si no hiciera falta que él dijera todo lo que sabía o creía saber para que ella supiera de antemano lo que pasaba o lo que pensaba. Si había dudado alguna vez de que ella fuera la indicada, estaba claro que cada vez que ella abría la boca, esa indecisión se desvanecía.

-Eres increíble… -Sango sonrió -¿Sabes que te quiero? –preguntó él.

Sango rió complacida.

-Bueno, no me lo habías dicho en la última hora… -le dijo ella-… Pero sí, lo sé.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por alguna razón, Inuyasha había traspasado la línea. Había subido las escaleras con intención de ir a dormirse pero había pasado por delante de la puerta de Kagome. Recordó todas las noches en las que había entrado en aquella habitación para asegurarse de que ella estaba durmiendo, de que ella estaba bien. Solía entrar a arroparla, cerrar la ventana en invierno y asegurarse de que no había entrado ningún animalillo por la misma en verano, aprovechando la rama del árbol que daba a la ventana de ella. A veces se quedaba con ella en silencio, viéndola dormir, sólo por el placer de verla dormir. Cuando eran pequeños, recordaba haberla escuchado gritar con las tormentas y entonces él se quedaba con ella toda la noche, abrazándola y asegurándole que estaría bien porque no dejaría que nada le ocurriera.

Así que cuando vio la puerta entreabierta de ella, no pudo evitar entrar en la habitación de la joven mujer, y mientras cerraba la puerta una vez dentro, supo que aunque hubiera podido evitarlo, seguramente no hubiese querido hacerlo. Sonrió.

La ventana estaba abierta, con la cortina corrida a medias, Kagome estaba sobre la cama, la colcha abandonaba a los pies de la misma y la sábana ligera cubriendo su cuerpo desde la cintura. Podía ver el ligero camisón de finos tirantes, verdes, uno de los cuales se había deslizado por su hombro. Dormía de lado. Sobre su costado derecho y su rostro apuntaba hacia él. Una de sus manos estaba doblada bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada, bajo el almohadón grande y esponjoso mientras que la otra mano estaba aferrada al dobladillo de la sábana a la altura de su cintura y caderas.

Inuyasha sonrió. Siempre dormía del mismo lado y de la misma forma. No importaba las vueltas que diera antes de conseguir dormir, siempre terminaba durmiendo de la misma manera.

Se deshizo del pantalón del traje y de la camisa que llevaba ya un rato desabrochada; dejó los zapatos y los calcetines a los pies de la cama y, estando en ropa interior, se deslizó bajo las sábanas, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Kagome cuando ella se acurrucó a su lado, inconsciente de que él estaba allí.

Inuyasha pasó una mano bajo la cabeza de ella y la otra la dejó sobre la cadera de ella, sobre las sábanas. Era consciente del momento de intimidad que ambos estaban compartiendo, él sabiéndolo, ella sin saberlo, y se preguntó si Kagome se enfadaría al despertar los ojos y verle allí, como un intruso, en su cuarto, más aún que eso, en su habitación.

-¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? –murmuró para sí mismo.

Hizo un gesto para levantarse de allí. No tenía derecho a estar allí. De verdad que no lo tenía, no sin haberle preguntado a ella si quería que durmiera con ella. Pero lo había… sentido… lo había necesitado. Había sido un impulso. Uno de esos malditos impulsos que Sesshomaru se había cansado de decir que debía controlar siendo niños. Movió su mano con la intención de salir de la cama pero ocurrió algo.

Kagome se movió y se ladeó. Incluso en la oscuridad, él pudo ver los ojos de Kagome medio abiertos, mirándole, sonriéndole, amándole.

-Quédate… -le pidió ella entonces en un murmullo.

No dijo nada más. Enterró su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de él y su mano quedó atrapada entre su estómago y el pecho desnudo de él. Se acomodó hasta que su coronilla quedó justo bajo el mentón de él y se arrimó a Inuyasha buscando la protección que él siempre le había brindado.

La mano de él cerró más estrechamente el espacio que los separaba y escuchó como ella ronroneaba dulcemente al tiempo que él exhalaba un suspiro de placer como si de algún modo, ambos hubiesen estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo.

La escuchó quedarse dormida de nuevo y sonrió; era la primera vez que ella no dormía en su posición… y era por él. El ritmo acompasado y relajado le indicaban que ella estaba tranquila y sosegada en sus sueños y se sintió bien por ello.

De un segundo a otro, su cabeza empezó a dibujar un futuro. En Lirios Salvajes, con los relinchos de Colmillo y Kyara, con la voces de algunos pequeños corriendo por aquí y por allí, con olor a rosquillas y a pan recién hecho, con olor a jazmín, con ella a su lado…

Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió cuando al acariciarle un hombro, ella se acurrucó aún más contra él; la besó en la frente y cerró los ojos dispuesto a acompañarla en el sueño.

No, no le importaba imaginarse su futuro siempre que ella estuviera con él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kikyo leyó el documento por última vez antes de meterlo definitivamente en el sobre y cerrarlo fijamente.

Era una buena abogada. Excelente. Una de las mejores de su promoción, por eso había conseguido llegar hasta donde había llegado. Conocía todas las trampas habidas y por haber y los entresijos que podían encontrarse tras lo que parecía ser un excelente contrato sin ningún tipo de complejidad. Ella misma había ideado algunos de esos contratos con letra pequeña que nadie se paraba a leer.

La habían contratado para redactar aquel informe y aquella carta y así lo había hecho. Según aquel contrato, Kagome Higurashi Taisho debía volver con sus parientes más cercanos antes de cumplir los veinticinco años, quedando ese documento sobre el de su madre dado que según la evaluación psiquiátrica, la mujer no había estado en condiciones de pensar ni decidir nada antes de su muerte.

Pero también había incluido algunas cláusulas nada normales que esperaba que fueran suficientes para salvar los problemas a los que podría enfrentarse Kagome.

Después suspiró y levantó el auricular del teléfono, marcando un número; miró el reloj, era tarde, seguramente le saldría el contestador. No importaba, sería más que suficiente. El tono automático le indicó a qué número había llamado y Kikyo abrió la boca cuando escuchó el pitido que le indicaba que podía dejar el mensaje.

-Soy Kikyo. Tengo que hablarte de algo importante, llama cuando escuches el mensaje. Necesito reunirme contigo para hablar sobre algo…Realmente es muy importante. Adiós.

Suspiró cuando colgó el teléfono preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sonrió a medias. Sí, por mucho que le doliese, seguramente estaba haciendo lo correcto. Inuyasha no era suyo y aún así, él merecía ser feliz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le gustaba tener la cama junto a la ventana porque de ese modo le entraba la primera brisa de la mañana; y le gustaba tener la persiana subida porque así la luz del sol entraba y la despertaba directamente algo que agradecía después de haberse pasado los últimos cuatro años despertando con el incesante y molesto ruido de un despertador.

Pero aquella mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, fue consciente de que tenía a menos de dos milímetros los labios de Inuyasha y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Siempre le había asombrado lo tranquilo que Inuyasha parecía cuando dormía… tan diferente al torbellino que siempre era cuando estaba despierto. Sonrió. Debían ser las seis y media de la mañana y Kouga se levantaría para desayunar pronto. Se movió para levantarse sin hacer demasiado ruido cuando notó que los ojos de él la miraban de forma divertida y persistente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –le pidió ella-, me has dado un susto de muerte…

-Lo siento… -se disculpó Inuyasha aunque el brillo de sus ojos indicaba que no parecía demasiado arrepentido-. Buenos días…-dijo besándola de forma fugaz en los labios-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Buenos días… -susurró ella-. He dormido muy bien… ¿le pasa algo a tu cama?-inquirió entonces.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y negó.

-¿Entonces por qué estás durmiendo en la mía? –preguntó.

-Porque anoche me pediste que me quedara –le contestó obviando a propósito el hecho de que él se había metido en su cama en un primer momento.

-Oh… -se sonrojó y él sonrió, estaba claro que no lo recordaba-… yo… voy a ir a hacer el desayuno… -susurró ella temiendo romper el hechizo que parecía envolverles.

-Bien…

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener ninguna intención, de hecho, de moverse.

-Inuyasha tengo que ir…

-Vale…

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Y si no me sueltas no podré ir…

-Oh, bien… -susurró él de vuelta.

Kagome se rindió. Inuyasha podía ser muy testarudo, casi tanto como sus otros tres hermanos juntos y ella misma.

-Diez minutos… -dijo simplemente cerrando los ojos de nuevo-… sólo diez minutos más.

Inuyasha no contestó pero sonrió satisfecho cuando ella se acurrucó de nuevo a su lado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy.**

**Quiero daros una noticia… el fic está a punto de terminar…**

**Sí, lo sé… a mí también me gustaría que no se terminara tan pronto pero… no puedo hacer nada más. Ya sabéis que se me borró el que tenía escrito y que he tenido que volver a reescribirlo lo que ha hecho que tenga que volver a pensar en nuevas ideas y que no me quede igual que el que ya había escrito una vez, en fin… El caso de toda esta parrafada es que posiblemente queda un capítulo, dos como mucho (aunque yo apostaría más por un capítulo) para que el fic se acabe, así que si queréis salir en la lista de agradecimientos, será mejor que dejéis vuestro review ya, vale?**

**Bueno, eso era todo. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado y si no es así, ya sabéis :D Acepto críticas siempre que sean constructivas :D**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices y recordad no haced nada que yo no haría :D**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	12. Finalmente la felicidad

**Hola!!! A ver, no me vayais a matar antes de leer mi explicación de por qué he tardado siglos en actualizar.**

**Creía que ya lo había hecho. Os prometo que creía que ya había actualizado, por supuesto me resultaba extraño no haber recibido ningún review, pero bueno, no le presté demasiada atención porque entre la vida universitaria, la personal y la laboral apenas tengo tiempo para respirar.**

**Ayer hablé por Messenger con una amiga, Isabel, de España, y me comentó que cuándo iba a subir el último capítulo de "Amor entre Lirios", imagináos mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta, efectivamente, que no lo había subido aún.**

**Por eso os pido perdón por la tardanza, lo cierto es que lo tengo escrito desde hace ya bastante tiempo pero la cabeza a veces se me va y realmente creía que ya lo había colgado.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a los que me dejaron reviews el capítulo pasado que son:**

**Harlet.Brina, setsuna17, friaza, yukino14, Willy-kawaii, mica-prongs, Sami-Mararurder girl, Olga, Paaulaa, azuca-chan, lorena, Kagomekaoru, cattita, Vanesa-Brasil, sonia sandria, Daburu-Tamashi, astrid, pecha-chan, Keikleen, Nurieta, Belin03, AIK-17, Amis cr, Jane Black**

**Y ahora sí, sin más, os dejo con el último capítulo. Lamento mucho la demora, en serio. Espero que os guste, un besito y nos leemos abajo**

Capítulo 8. Finalmente la felicidad

Kagome intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitarlo, sonreía como una idiota. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida?

_(flashback)_

_La lluvia la había pillado completamente por sorpresa mientras estaba cerca del lago con Kyara. Había saltado sobre su montura y se había dirigido a casa lo más rápido posible que no había sido poco, pero aún así no había conseguido librarse del agua. Dejó a Kyara en el establo y después de asegurarse que los caballos estaban bien y todo estaba cerrado, suspiró, se armó de valor y corrió el trozo que la separaba de allí hasta el porche de la casa, quedando completamente empapada si es que era posible quedar más empapada de lo que ya estaba. _

_Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se revolvió el cabello en un vano intento por quitarle el agua que parecía sobrar._

_-¿Kagome?_

_Inuyasha caminó hacia ella en cuanto escuchó la puerta trasera abrirse en el momento en que la lluvia azotaba los cristales de la cocina. Kagome le miró mientras se acercaba a ella con una toalla esponjosa y azul en las manos._

_-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Miroku y Kouga están en el pueblo, salieron a buscarte y la lluvia no les deja volver ahora._

_-Kyara estaba nerviosa y necesitaba correr –le contestó ella simplemente-. La lluvia me pilló de sorpresa. No quería preocupar a nadie._

_Inuyasha estaba a punto de decirle que con todo el tiempo que llevaba en Lirios Salvajes si aún no había aprendido que debía llevar un chuvasquero siempre sólo por si acaso, sobretodo cuando se nublaba tanto, cuando ella tiritó de frío y estornudó levemente haciendo que Inuyasha rodaba los ojos mientras mandaba su discurso al infierno y la preocupación inundaba sus ojos con aquella ternura._

_-Estás empapada –observó._

_-No me digas… -contestó ella sarcástica-. Tu vista está perfectamente –añadió._

_-Vamos, tienes que quitarte esa ropa y darte una ducha de agua caliente a no ser que quieras tener un resfriado mañana de tal magnitud que no puedas ni levantarte de la cama –le dijo mientras le colocaba la toalla por encima de los hombros y la frotaba sobre la tela de su ropa mojada, rodeándola con los brazos y dándole algo de su calor-. Te prepararé algo caliente… ve a ducharte._

_Kagome obedeció y subió las escaleras tiritando dentro de la toalla sin inmutarse ante el pensamiento de que seguramente él la estaría mirando y negando con la cabeza como siempre hacía cuando ella hacía algo que Inuyasha reprobaba. Entró en su cuarto y se quitó las botas y los calcetines metiendo los pies en las calentitas zapatillas blancas de andar por casa; tomó una toalla más grande de su propio armario y se dirigió al baño donde se quitó la ropa, dejando los pantalones vaqueros, la camiseta de tirantes y la ropa interior en el cesto de la ropa sucia antes de dejar la toalla en la banqueta y abrir el agua caliente para meterse luego bajo la misma, exhalando un suspiro de placer cuando el agua caliente entró en contacto con su fría piel._

_No escuchó la puerta abrirse cuando él entró con algo de ropa seca, sabiendo de antemano que Kagome tenía la costumbre de ducharse pero salir envuelta en la toalla hasta su habitación para vestirse. No fue consciente de la corriente de aire frío que inundó el baño un segundo ni tampoco del cierre de la puerta ni del ruido que la ropa produjo al caer al suelo directamente de las manos de Inuyasha cuando él la miró amándola con los ojos y recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, acariciándolo con la mirada dorada de forma intensa._

_Kagome cerró el grifo del agua caliente y tomó la toalla que había colgado junto a la ducha, envolviéndose en ella mientras tarareaba una canción. Cuando se giró y se topó con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha soltó un grito y la toalla cayó sin que ni siquiera se diera cuenta._

_-¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto?! –le retó._

_Pero él no le contestó._

_-¡Maldita sea, te he dicho que no hagas esas cosas, eres demasiado silencioso y nunca sé cuando… -se calló al ver que él la miraba sin decir nada- -¿Inuyasha?-tanteó de nuevo._

_Pero él no le contestó. Estaba demasiado absorto mirándola como para darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal… de que ella estaba desnuda y de que él la deseaba, en aquel mismo momento._

_-Inuyasha, ¿qué…_

_No le vio tiempo a terminar la pregunta cuando notó como los labios de él la besaban. Kagome no supo qué le había pasado de repente para que la besara con tanto ímpetu, pero desde luego que no se quejó, sino que más bien colaboró con la efusividad de Inuyasha respondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad._

_-Desnuda… -susurró a milímetros de su boca separándose él de Kagome. Ella abrió los ojos en medio del beso para mirarle confundida-… estás desnuda y eres perfecta Kagome… _

_Sólo entonces ella fue consciente de que la toalla había resbalado hasta el borde de la bañera y que estaba desnuda. Desnuda frente a Inuyasha. Desnuda y mojada frente a Inuyasha. Desnuda, mojada y besando a Inuyasha. Y entonces se sonrojó._

_Pero a él no parecía importarle demasiado aquello ya que rodeó las caderas de ella haciéndola estremecer y se dedicó a besarla, acariciando su piel desnuda, besando sus labios, sus mejillas y su cuello que olía al gel de ducha que ella siempre usaba… jazmín y lirios…_

_Un fuerte trueno se escuchó desde fuera y la rama del árbol picó contra la ventana haciendo que él recuperar el poco sentido común que parecía tener en aquellos momentos. Resopló y se apartó de Kagome como si fuera lo que más le doliera en aquel momento y dejando de besarla, la abrazó fuertemente._

_-Esto… -bufó-… no está bien preciosa… -la besó en el hombro desnudo._

_-Inuyasha…_

_Había tanta tristeza en su voz que él la miró y comprendió lo que ella estaba pensando._

_-No esto, preciosa, sino esto –señaló a su alrededor-. No quiero que tu primera vez sea en un cuarto de baño –sonrió al ver que ella se sonrojaba._

_-¿Y quién te ha dicho que sea mi primera vez? –preguntó ella entonces._

_El ceño de él se frunció y sus ojos dorados adquirieron un tono más oscuro._

_-Más te vale que sea tu primera vez porque si no voy a matar a quien se le haya ocurrido tocarte de este modo… -y para confirmar sus palabras, las manos de él se deslizaron hacia las caderas de ella y de allí a las desnudas nalgas de Kagome que se sonrojó por el contacto tan íntimo._

_-Así que dime… princesa… -la besó en la frente apartando el cabello mojado de ella-… ¿es tu primera vez?_

_Sonrojada a más no poder ella asintió y él se sintió tranquilo y relajado mientras exhalaba un suspiro de alivio. Tomando la toalla que ella había dejado caer antes, la recogió del suelo y la envolvió en ella mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y la sacaba en volandas de allí llevándose un gritito de ella._

_La dejó en la cama de su cuarto, cubierta aún con la toalla en la que él mismo la había envuelto, con el cabello húmedo pegándose a sus hombros desnudos y a su frente y se tumbó a horcajadas sobre ella aguantando su peso en las rodillas y las manos para no aplastarla pero sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo segundo porque no parecía poder dejar de mirarla. Le sonrió._

_-Si vas a pararme… hazlo ahora Kagome… porque no creo que luego pued…_

_Por toda respuesta ella rodeó el cuello de Inuyasha con sus manos y le obligó a bajar la cabeza hasta su boca, sin reconocerse a sí misma de lo que estaba haciendo y le besó suave y lentamente._

_-No te detengas ahora… -le susurró cuando se separó de él unos segundos._

_(fin flashback)_

Lo que había seguido después había sido un continuo procesar de gemidos, jadeos, suspiros, palabras de amor, caricias, besos y miradas llenas de pasión, lujuria y amor. Algo que la hacía enrojecer cuando lo recordaba pero algo de lo que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

-¡Kagome, teléfono para ti! –la llamó Miroku desde el salón.

La chica salió de su trance y de la cocina chupando la espátula que había utilizado para extender la crema sobre el pastel que estaba haciendo y cuando pasó junto a su hermano, éste se la arrebató y salió corriendo antes de que ella pudiera protestar siquiera. Resignada a haberse quedado sin su crema, contestó a la llamada.

-¿Sí? –Inuyasha entró en la casa mientras revisaba unos papeles. El último juicio le tenía preocupado ya que parecía que su cliente era culpable a pesar de que él estaba convencido de que era inocente-. ¡Houyo, al fin me llamas, idiota! –se detuvo al escuchar a Kagome-. ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? Me tenías preocup… ¿cómo? –la voz de Kagome pareció apagarse suavemente, como una vela que se consume por una cena romántica echada a perder-… Houyo… lo lamento mucho… si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti… -Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Ese nombre le sonaba de algo. Houyo. ¿De qué?-. Sí, claro que sí, estaré ahí el viernes, ¿te parece bien? No tienes que darlas. De verdad, lo lamento cielo… dime… ¿qué…

Inuyasha había escuchado suficiente. Houyo. Cielo. ¿Cielo? Atravesó la estancia y se encerró en su pequeño despacho con un portazo. ¿Quién demonios era ese Houyo y por qué Kagome tenía que llamarle cielo? De acuerdo, ella lo había con casi todo el mundo, tenía la costumbre de llamar a la gente con apodos cariñosos como "cielo" o "cariño", pero era un chico… ¡estaba llamando "cielo" a un chico llamado "Houyo"! Frunció el ceño sin percatarse de la mirada que su hermano le estaba dirigiendo desde el butacón del fondo de la habitación.

-Houyo… -susurró Inuyasha-… ¿de qué diablos me suena a mí ese nombre?

-Es amigo de Kagome –Inuyasha se sobresaltó ligeramente pero al ver la mirada de burla de Kouga fingió que sólo había sido un escalofrío por que estaba la ventana abierta, pese a que estaban en verano y no hacía ni una pizca de calor. Kouga sonrió al ver a su hermano actuar de aquel modo-. Te hablamos de él, ¿recuerdas? Uno de sus amigos de la Universidad que al parecer estaba completamente enamorado de Kagome y…

-Ya recuerdo quién era, gracias –contestó ácidamente Inuyasha-. ¿Y por qué la llama?

Kouga levantó una ceja.

-¿Quizá porque son amigos?

-No tiene gracia –replicó Inuyasha cuando vio la mirada divertida de su hermano. Kouga rió suavemente. Inuyasha era un celoso por nacimiento; siempre había sido así y no esperaba que fuera de otro modo nunca. Era protector con Colmillo, con Kyara, con Miroku, Sesshomaru y él, ¿cómo no iba a serlo con Kagome si ya lo era cuando sólo eran unos niños?

-Sí la tiene… desde este lado, por supuesto –contestó él.

Inuyasha le fulminó con la mirada.

-Sabes que no sirve que me mires así –le dijo Kouga tranquilamente retomando su lectura-. Pierde su ferocidad después de las tres primeras docenas de veces.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando él volvió a hablar mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Era Houyo? –preguntó. Ella asintió-. ¿Qué tal está?

Kagome se sentó en el sofá y hubo algo en su mirada que hizo que Inuyasha se acercara hasta ella y se sentara en el brazo del sofá a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, princesa?

Hacía un par de semanas que Kagome e Inuyasha habían decidido que al menos dentro de casa no iban a ocultarse, una decisión que tanto a Miroku como Kouga les había parecido no solo acertada sino que además habían aprobado con vítores y sonrisas.

-¿Está bien Houyo? –preguntó Kouga.

-Su madre ha muerto –dijo Kagome-, estaba muy unido a ella y bueno… no me gustaría dejarle solo.

Kouga le dirigió una mirada a Inuyasha que había abierto la boca para decir algo y el chico de ojos dorados se calló sin apartar la mirada de Kagome, entendiendo la mirada de su hermano perfectamente; a veces le asustaba lo que Kouga podía llegar a parecerse a Sesshomaru.

-Claro –le contestó el menor de los hermanos-. ¿Necesitas que te llevemos?

-No, me iré el viernes, pero necesitaría un coche y además…

-Yo te llevaré –dijo entonces Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

-No es necesario –contestó Kagome sin perder la sonrisa, ignorante del enfado de Inuyasha -. Puedo ir y volver en dos días y…

-Tengo que ir a la ciudad a resolver un par de cosas –recordó que tenía una reunión pendiente con Kikyo y se encogió de hombros-. Nos iremos el viernes de madrugada.

-Bien… -se levantó del sillón y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento-. Gracias.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo –dijo Inuyasha antes de que Kouga abriera la boca.

-¿Qué?

-Kouga… -amenazó Inuyasha.

-No iba a decir nada… -aseguró Kouga sin perder la sonrisa.

-No, claro… -contestó irónico el mayor mirándole un segundo antes de salir de allí a grandes zancadas como cada vez que estaba enfadado.

Kouga sonrió. Le gustaría ir a la ciudad, el encuentro entre Inuyasha y Houyo podía ser lo que menos… interesante.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Ni hablar! –gritó él mientras reía a carcajada limpia con tanta fuerza que hacía temblar la cabeza de Sango, recostada en su propio pecho.

-¿Por qué no? Es un nombre bonito… -insistió la mujer.

-¡Venga ya! –exclamó él divertido -¿Jin?

-Es un nombre bonito… -se defendió Sango haciendo un puchero.

-¡Oh, no, no me vas a convencer poniendo esa carita!

-No quiero convencerte –afirmó ella divertida-. Sólo quiero que te des cuenta de que Jin es un nombre mucho más bonito que cualquiera de los que tú vayas a decir.

-¿Ah si? Mmmmm –fingió pensar Miroku-. Tatewaki –dijo finalmente.

Sango se levantó de donde estaba tumbada mirándolo con reprobación, reproche, burla y sorpresa.

-Estás bromeando… -dijo-. Por favor… dime que estás bromeando y que no estoy prometida a alguien que tiene un gusto tan malo con los nombres para nuestros hijos, por favor…

-¡Eh! –fingió ofenderse Miroku.

-¿Tatewaki? –se burló ella -. Dime que es una broma… Tus hermanos se llaman Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga… Son nombres que imponen, fuertes… y tú ¿quieres llamar a nuestro hijo Tatewaki?

-Yo creo que Tatewaki es un…. –se calló y miró a Sango-. Espera un segundo, ¿por qué has mencionado el nombre de mis hermanos y el mío no?

-No estamos hablando de eso –cambió de tema ella-. Ahora dime, ¿Tatewaki? Y en el caso de que sea niña ¿qué será, Haruna?

Miroku no contestó pero miró a Sango con una mezcla de esperanza e incredulidad.

-¡Ah, no! Me niego a que mi hija se llame Haruna. Si estás pensando en serio en esos nombres para nuestros hijos, te aseguro que no tendremos ninguno, Miroku –le dijo ella enfadada haciendo un gesto para levantarse de su lado.

Él rió e impidió que se levantara pese a los pataleos de ella.

-No me importan los nombres… -dijo Miroku entonces sujetando la cintura de ella para que no se removiera-. Me importa casarme contigo, tener una casa de dos plantas con un porche para sentarme a jugar con los tres niños y los dos perros; y habitaciones grandes para que puedan tener su propio espacio. Me importa consentirles en todo y enviártelos a ti cuando hagan alguna trastada. Me importa abrazarles por las noches y darles un beso mientras les arropo y tú nos miras desde la puerta sonriendo. Me importa dormirme cada noche abrazándote y me importa querer envejecer junto a ti…

Sango no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Lo que Miroku acababa de decir era simplemente… perfecto. Sonrió.

-Quiero eso –dijo Sango entonces. Miroku la miró-. Quiero lo que acabas de decir… Quiero una casa, y dos perros, y tres niños… quiero vestirles para que vayan al colegio, regañarles cuando no estudien y ayudarles a aprender. Quiero ver como juegas con ellos y como te pones de su parte cuando hagan alguna travesura… Quiero envejecer a tu lado Miroku… Quiero lo que tú has dicho.

-Entonces, ¿Tatewaki?-tentó él.

Sango rió antes de tomar su almohada y golpear a Miroku en la cara, iniciando así una guerra de almohadas entre risas y caricias camufladas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bankotsu extendió el cheque con la manera eficaz de quien lo había hecho cientos de veces, sopló un par de ráfagas de aire caliente para que se secara y luego lo guardó en el sobre donde ya tenía escrita la dirección del destinatario.

Era su último dinero. Esperaba que de alguna forma, eso le trajera suerte. Estaba pagando por matar a alguien y era consciente de ello. No estaba orgulloso de hacerlo, pero sabía lo que hacía.

Según su abogada todo iría bien. El documento estaba redactado, Kagome sólo tendría que ir, firmar, poner las cosas a nombre de él y luego… luego sólo tenía que morir.

Nunca le gustó Kagome. Ni siquiera siendo un bebé. Le recordaba a su hermana demasiado. Con aquellos grandes ojos que parecían culparlo siempre de estar agotando la fortuna de la familia, con aquel cabello negro como la noche y aquella sonrisa siempre dispuesta en los labios, con aquel interés por todo y por todos…

Había sido un gran alivio que su madre se la cediera a los Taisho. Por supuesto eso era lo que había pensado antes de enterarse de que la hereditaria de todo iba a ser Kagome dejándole a él sin nada.

Pero ahora todo se solucionaría. Todo volvería a ser como siempre debió de ser. Esa chiquilla fuera de su camino y el dinero en su bolsillo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kouga sonrió cuando vio llegar a Sesshomaru con su habitual seriedad. Dejó de lado a Colmillo al que estaba cepillando y sumergió las manos en la fuente de agua fresca que tenían en el porche trasero para limpiarse.

-¡Pero mira quién ha vuelto! –bromeó al ver a Sesshomaru tomar la toalla blanca y pasársela-. Gracias –la aceptó para limpiarse-, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, esta siempre será mi casa –se encogió de hombros él.

Kouga rió.

-¿Tan pronto has discutido con tu esposa?

Maru se recostó contra la pared de la casa y negó suavemente.

-No, Rin es excepcional –confesó-. En realidad, quería hablar contigo.

Kouga le miró. Había algo en la mirada de Sesshomaru que le hizo darse cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera a decirle, era algo serio.

-La broma de los muñecos fue cosa de Miroku –se defendió bromeando Kouga.

Sesshomaru rió suavemente.

-No era eso precisamente, pero gracias por la información, aunque te aseguro que cuando llegue tu momento te lo haré pagar aunque la idea fuera de Miroku –repitió sus palabras-. Es curioso como Rin se fija en los pequeños detalles… -comentó para nadie en concreto pero sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

No necesitaban decirse nada más. No era necesario y los dos lo sabían. Sesshomaru lo sabia. No importaba desde cuándo, sólo que lo sabía.

-Lo dije y lo dije en serio Maru, no voy a interponerme entre ellos –su mirada era seria y estaba dolida, pero entera.

-Lo has visto ¿verdad? –Kouga le miró-. La manera en que Kagome le mira… -su hermano menor asintió con una sonrisa mezcla de tristeza y resignación-, Kouga, no podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos.

-No, supongo que no… -se contentó Kouga dando una calada al cigarrillo-. Aunque eso ayudaría bastante.

-Pero haría las cosas demasiado aburridas –le replicó Sesshomaru.

-Rin me ha pedido que os invite a cenar esta noche, como estáis los dos solos… -se encogió de hombros.

Kouga sonrió. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se parecían en muchos aspectos y uno de ellos era no decir nunca lo que sentían, o al menos, intentar no decirlo o que no se les notara demasiado.

-¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allí? –preguntó Kouga simplemente.

Sesshomaru sonrió.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha volvió a beber de su copa de vino mientras retorcía la servilleta en su regazo; entendía que Houyo, estuviera deprimido, pero de verdad, ¿tenía que tomar la mano de Kagome de aquel modo? Parecía que alguien sobraba en esa cena por mucho que le costara, parecía que era él.

Entendía que ese hombre estuviera deprimido, acababa de perder a su madre, era normal, pero ¿tenía que estar tocando l mano de Kagome de aquel modo? ¿Es que era idiota o simplemente no se daba cuenta de que él estaba allí delante?

-Dime, ¿cómo va tu libro?

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza de su plato para mirar a Kagome que se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Escribiéndose –le contestó-. Es una suerte que mi inspiración esté en Lirios Salvajes… -bromeó ella-. Porque ahora que he regresado, no podría alejarme de casa otra vez…

¿Un libro? Inuyasha parpadeó. Aquello ya era demasiado.

-Disculpadme… necesito un poco de aire…

Ignoró la mirada de Kagome y se levantó de la silla después de besarla en la frente con tranquilidad, caminando hacia la salida y aspirando el aire con un par de bocanadas mientras sacudía la cabeza.

¿Desde cuándo a Kagome le gustaba comer ensalada con aliño de limón? Él no sabía eso, pero Houyo al parecer sí, porque cuando ella la había pedido, él inmediatamente había sugerido que le pusieran ese aliño en concreto. ¿Y desde cuando a Kagome le gustaba el arte moderno? Nunca le había gustado, siempre solía decir que eran cuados sin sentido en los que no veías nada. Y además, ¿desde cuándo estaba Kagome escribiendo un libro?

Él debería saber eso. Era él quien la ayudaba a subir a los árboles, y era él quien le enseñó como pescar su primera trucha y fue él quien le enseñó a nadar en el lago y quien amenazó al primer chico que intentó propasarse con ella y era él su hermano y era él su pareja. Él debería saber eso, no Houyo. ¿Por qué diablos él no sabía eso?

Se sentó en el banco que había fuera del restaurante, sin importarle demasiado que la gente le mirara; no le importaba que la gente lo hiciera, de hecho, hacía mucho que había dejado que la gente le mirara o cuchicheara de aquella forma.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kagome llegando a su lado. Él la miró-. Has salido de ahí como si estuvieras persiguiendo a Naraku –bromeó.

A pesar de todo, él sonrió a medias mientras abría las piernas para que ella se sentara en medio de él.

-Estoy bien… -le contestó besándola en la cabeza-…. Perdona, es que necesitaba…

-No estás bien y no me gusta que me mientas –le dijo ella.

-Nunca me dijiste que estuvieras escribiendo un libro…-dijo él simplemente.

No parecía un reproche y ciertamente no lo era, sólo era una constatación. Kagome le miró sin saber exactamente a qué se refería Inuyasha.

-Cuatro años Kagome… No sé nada de ti durante esos malditos cuatro años y no lo soporto… -confesó-. No soporto que él sí sepa cosas que yo ignoro, no soporto que hayas visto cosas, probado comida y dado paseos de los que no sé absolutamente nada…

-Nunca te dije que no vinieras…

-Pero tú tampoco viniste a Lirios Salvajes –le replicó él.

Kagome se levantó y le miró.

-Sabes por qué me fui de Lirios Salvajes…

-Por mi culpa, lo sé…

-Inuyasha, no fue por tu culpa, fue porque necesitaba hacerlo… -él la miró suavemente y ella le sonrió-… necesitaba olvidarte, saber si podía olvidarte… Pero no pude… Cielo, Houyo conoce parte de mi pasado… pero quiero que seas tú quien conozca mi futuro…

Entonces lo supo. Por la forma en que ella le miró en aquel momento, por la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro, por la luz que provenía de las farolas de la calle que iluminaban su rostro y sus ojos… Supo que tenía que hacerlo. Supo que no importaba si era algo estúpido, irracional o sin sentido, que no importaba si los demás no lo aceptaban, sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo; que necesitaba hacerlo.

-Cásate conmigo –dijo entonces Inuyasha de repente. Ella parpadeó.

-¿Qué… qué has dicho?

El hombre se levantó y la tomó de las manos mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Cásate conmigo. Aquí y ahora. Cásate conmigo Kagome… deja que esté en tu futuro a partir de ahora… Te quiero… cásate conmigo.

No había nada de romántico en aquella declaración, en aquel lugar frío ni en aquel modo de proponérselo; no había habido cena, ni flores, ni vino ni anillo ni hincamiento en el suelo. Y a pesar de todo, la sonrisa que ella le dedicó fue tan dulce que cualquier podría haber interpretado correctamente su gesto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dos semanas después de aquella improvisada declaración, Kagome permanecía de pie, mirando a través de la ventana. Siempre le había gustado ver la noche desde aquella pequeña balconada del piso superior. Veía la luz de la luna bañando los prados y los árboles, el viento meciendo la copa de los mismos y lanzando susurros al aire que ella podía sentir.

En el piso de abajo se escuchaban las últimas risas de Miroku y Kouga, las palabras para calmarles de Sesshomaru y las amenazas de Sango, Rin y Ayame, que, misteriosamente, parecía haber encontrado un lugar en el corazón de Kouga. Escuchó a Inuyasha reír y después amenazarles con una paliza si no se marchaban de una vez y les dejaban solos.

Arriba, en la habitación ella sonrió y se abrazó a sí misma, sabiendo que empezaba una nueva etapa aquella noche. La luz reflejó el brillo dorado de su mano y Kagome se encontró a sí misma contemplando el anillo, como si aún no creyera del todo que fuera real, que estuviera allí.

_(flahsback)_

_-¡Me niego a que te vayas! –dijo Kagome mirando a Kouga-. Dile que no puede irse Inuyasha –pidió mirando al hombre que tenía al lado y que sonreía mientras bebía un poco de su copa de vino._

_Era una cena improvisada, los cuatro hermanos, Kagome, Rin y Sango quienes aún no salían de su asombro de saber que estaban celebrando de manera íntima la boda que había tenido lugar en la ciudad esa misma semana._

_-Kagome… -empezó a decir Inuyasha._

_-Lirios Salvajes es tuyo Kagome –le interrumpió Kouga-. Siempre fue tuyo… Te adueñaste de las tierras, los árboles, el lago, los caballos y de la cocina –bromeó ganándose que ella le diera un ligero golpe en el brazo-. Es tu hogar –sonrió al mirar a su hermano mayor -. Es vuestro hogar –alzó una copa-, y espero que seáis muy felices aquí._

_-No tienes que irte Kouga –afirmó Kagome-. Esa casa es demasiado grande para nosotros dos… Con Maru y Miroku fuera… -miró a sus dos hermanos-… Quédate._

_-¿Y dejar que Inuyasha intente matarme por no dejaros? –bromeó Kouga ganándose una mirada divertida por parte de Inuyasha mientras el resto de la mesa reía divertida-. No, además, creo que es hora de irme._

_-Kagome tiene razón Kouga –insistió Inuyasha-. No tienes que irte._

_Kouga miró a Miroku y sonrió de lado. Una mirada imperceptible que Miroku respondió mientras notaba la mano de Sango entre las suyas. Él sabía por qué se iba. Mientras Kagome e Inuyasha no estuvieran juntos aún tenía una pequeña esperanza, pero ahora que ambas alianzas brillaban en sus manos, no podría quedarse con ellos a cada minuto pensando en qué hubiera ocurrido si le hubiera dicho a Kagome que estaba enamorado de ella._

_(fin flashback)_

Escuchó los pasos de Inuyasha entrando en la habitación y sonrió tranquila; siempre estaba tranquila cuando él estaba cerca, no sabía por qué, pero era así.

-Hola… -le susurró.

-Hola… -notó su silencio y frunció el ceño-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó -¿Ya te has arrepentido? –bromeó a continuación.

Inuyasha le sonrió.

-Nunca voy a arrepentirme de esto - informó Inuyasha abrazándola por detrás-. He hablado con Totosai, han detenido a Naraku –ella se tensó sin darse cuenta-. No nos molestará en una buena temporada.

-Bien… -suspiró aliviada-. ¿Sabes si mi tío…-era mejor terminar con aquella conversación lo antes posible.

-Será juzgado en tres semanas –contestó él abrazándola más fuerte cuando sintió que ella se estremecía ligeramente-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo… -se encogió de hombros-… asusta pensar que alguien de tu propia familia sólo te quiere para conseguir tu dinero –añadió con una media sonrisa.

-Si te sirve de algo, nosotros no te queremos por eso –la besó en la sien y ella sonrió.

No, no hacía falta que se lo dijera, pero la reconfortó que lo hiciera.

-Al final lo hizo bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces ella.

Inuyasha estiró sus brazos abandonando la cintura de ella y rodeó las caderas de Kagome con los brazos y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de él, mirando hacia el mismo lugar donde ella miraba; la besó en la cabeza y suspiró.

_(flashback)_

_El restaurante estaba a rebosar, cómo no estarlo. Era uno de los restaurantes más famosos de la ciudad por su cocina experimental y siempre deliciosa. Se dirigió al pequeño estrado donde un hombre de etiqueta le miró dando su aprobación y sonrió inevitablemente._

_-Soy Inuyasha Taisho –se presentó-. La señorita Kikyo Tanake me está esperando._

_-Desde luego señor, por favor, sígame._

_Obedeció. Kikyo estaba tan impresionante como siempre. Nunca lo había dudado. Y su parecido con Kagome era extraordinario… pero había algo… Kikyo nunca brillaba con la luz natural que tenía Kagome y su sonrisa no iluminaba su rostro y era demasiado elegante para montar a caballo, despeinarse, o hacer la comida descalza y vestida sólo con una camisa ancha. Era extraño como dos personas tan iguales podían ser tan distintas…_

_-Kikyo._

_-Inuyasha –le invitó a sentarse-. Estás tan guapo como siempre, ¿qué vas a tomar?_

_-No tengo hambre Kikyo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Siempre directo ¿verdad? –él le sonrió-. Como quieras, querido, ¿le has dicho a Kagome que tiene que ir con…_

_-No. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no vuelva allí; no después de que me dijeras la verdad y no desde que me dijiste que…_

_Pero Kikyo le interrumpió con una sonrisa._

_-Siempre tan protector con ella… Kagome tiene suerte._

_-Creí que esto no iba a ser nada personal –se limitó a decir Inuyasha._

_-Y no lo es –abrió su bolso y deslizó un sobre grande sobre la mesa-. Esta es una copia del contrato que Kagome recibirá en pocos días –le tendió el sobre y sonrió cuando él la miró enfadado-. No me mires así Inuyasha… cuando leas las cláusulas que he incluido te sorprenderás._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Kagome es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su dinero –le dijo ella mientras él abría el sobre y releía el contrato extrañado-, su tío no podrá hacer nada, ni siquiera si ella muere; el dinero pasaría a Lirios Salvajes en pase de fidecomiso; Bankotsu está arruinado y lo estará para siempre._

_-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Creí que querías…_

_-Porque aunque tú la quieras a ella, yo te quiero a ti –le dijo simplemente levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo su bolso-. Y sólo quiero que seas feliz. Bien, y ahora si me disculpas, tengo una cita en la ópera –le sonrió. _

_-Kikyo –la llamó. Ella se giró al pasar junto a él en la mesa-. Gracias._

_Fue la primera vez que la sonrisa de Kikyo iluminó su rostro pero pese a ello, Inuyasha no pudo encontrarla tan hermosa como a Kagome._

_(fin flashback)_

-Sí, lo hizo –corroboró él-. No es una mala mujer –añadió.

Kagome sonrió.

-Sólo se enamoró de ti –contestó ella girando su cabeza un poco para mirarle y recibiendo un suave beso en los labios a cambio.

-Pero yo me enamoré de ti hace mucho tiempo… incluso antes de saberlo… -la besó de nuevo en la punta de la nariz con suavidad y ella rió.

-Te quiero, lo sabes ¿no?

-Por supuesto que lo sé –le contestó él con cierta arrogancia.

Kagome rió. Feliz. Feliz por su arrogancia, feliz por sentirle tan cerca de ella. Feliz por estar a su lado. Y Feliz porque ese "por supuesto" encerraba un "te amo" más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa e incapaz de ser borrado por nadie.

Sonrió cuando su esposo corrió las cortinas de la cama y la levantó del suelo en un abrazo poderoso e íntimo, dejándola sobre la cama. Su mirada prometía una noche muy larga. Kagome sonrió. Una vez le había dicho a Sancho que Lirios Salvajes era su hogar, había mentido. Mientras Inuyasha se inclinó para besarla, se dio cuenta de algo, su hogar era allí donde estaba él… y siempre lo sería.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, ahora sí, FIN**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me habéis estado leyendo, que me habéis dado vuestro apoyo y que habéis tenido la paciencia para esperar mis actualizaciones. De verdad que es por lectores como vosotros por los que escribo aunque no tenga apenas tiempo ni para respirar :D**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. **

**Ya sólo me queda decir que espero que no sea la última vez que nos leamos…**

**Y recordad: seguir imaginando, seguid leyendo, seguid escribiendo… porque a veces es lo mejor que podemos hacer para escapar de la realidad y sumergirnos en un mundo de fantasía donde podemos ser lo que queramos ser.**

**Gracias a todos.**

**Un besito, nos leemos!!!**


End file.
